


Leaving Footprints behind

by cillasstuff



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cursed Dean, Genderswap, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapped Dean Winchester, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 20:24:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 51,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cillasstuff/pseuds/cillasstuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I want a normal life,” Is usually the song that Sam sings, but what happens when Dean joins in the chorus? Unlike Sam, Dean keeps his desires to himself because even though everything and everyone they’ve ever loved had been lost to hunting, he knows that no matter how much you want to, it’s impossible to stop when you know what’s out there. Unbeknownst to Dean his silent pleas have not fallen on deaf ears, but have been heard by the people he’s loved and an angel who needs to make things right with the Winchester brothers. Soon the results of a simple spell have the boys on the path to the normal life they both crave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second Spn-j2-bigbang, and I wan tothankeveryone who helped me get through this saltandburnboys and laurathelurker for their beta help and cupler355 for the amazing art. Feedback is love. Thanks!

This was not the typical kind of restaurant Sam and Dean usually frequented for dinner; it was a step above the normal diners and even the upscale (for them) chains where they generally ate. Honestly, BigGersons would have been good enough for Dean because at this place the tables were covered with tablecloths for Christ sakes! No, they weren’t white, but they were still tablecloths and formality of them made him itch a little. The more he took in his surroundings, the more he noticed the romantic aspects of the place, hell, the lights were dim, there were fresh flowers on the freaking tables and they had waiters instead of servers. 

It wasn’t just the restaurant, even the hotel they checked in for the duration of the hunt was…better. It featured a king sized bed, (they stopped getting doubles after the first time Sam kissed him) plush carpet, a kitchenette and a mini bar. Dean had let Sam choose both places and if he didn’t know better, he’d swear his little brother was romancing him. He thought he had taught the little shit better, you don’t throw away good money on a sure thing, and Dean, Dean was a sure thing.

According to Sam they had dressed in their Fed clothes because he thought it might have been possible that they would have time to interview some witnesses to the haunting they were there to investigate, but the blowjob Sam gave him led to them fucking and it put a serious dent in their schedule. Looking around him, Dean concluded that that was Sam’s plan all along, because there was no way this choice of an out of the way locally owned restaurant was a spur of the moment decision and besides, it had him feeling like a chick on her first date.

Dean smiled watching as Sam walked into the restaurant after making a phone call that would raise eyebrows if overheard in this place. As Sam walked towards him, Dean’s chest swelled with pride and his heart beat a little faster at the sight of the man who was his brother and his lover. When he looked at his brother, he was proud of the man Sammy had grown up to be, the man that he’d helped shape. When he looked at his lover, his pride stemmed from the fact that Sam only saw him. He honestly seemed unaware of the covetous looks he was getting from both men and women as he walked towards Dean. Sam had tunnel vision and it was focused on Dean.

When Sam neared the table, Dean was taken in by that beatific smile that lit up his face, and Dean knew that yeah, Sam had planned this, but if this was what his Sammy wanted, then who was he to deny him. In this restaurant, in this little backwater town where no one knew them, they could be who they pretended to be, two men in love not two brothers who fuck.

Once Sam reached the table he leaned in to greet Dean with a kiss, but he felt Sam stiffen before turning around at the sound of a woman’s voice with a familiar distinctive British accent ask, “Sam? Dean?”

“Fuck,” Dean muttered as he ducked his head, pissed because he did not get the kiss he so desperately wanted. He schooled his features, pasted on a fake smile, and then looked up to face a hunter they haven’t seen in years, Tamara. The last time they had seen her was after she had given her husband Isaac a hunter’s funeral after a bad hunt involving a vicious demon attack that took place on a job they were working in Nebraska. 

As they both rose to meet Tamara, Dean noticed a man hanging back watching as they greeted the other hunter. Tamara noticed the direction of Dean’s gaze and motioned the man to come closer. Following Tamara’s direction, he walked closer to the group, and instead of shaking the hand the both Winchesters offered, he stepped in behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist as if he were staking his claim.

Both Winchesters chuckled at the gesture and shook their heads as if to say you’re barking up the wrong tree dude. Dean looked at the man, and by his stance and the way he checked out the room but still managed to keep his eyes on them screamed hunter. 

The man was tall, taller than Dean was, but not as tall as Sam, with thick close cropped blonde hair and he had the bluest eyes the Dean had ever seen. They were so blue they almost didn’t look human so he muttered Christo under his breath to make sure. While Dean and the man were having a pissing contest, Sam invited the couple to join them and Tamara accepted. Sometimes Dean hated that puppy dog face.

It turned out, that Tamara and her new partner David, had worked a case involving a poltergeist in a nearby farmhouse and were headed out tomorrow. They didn’t have another job lined up so they offered to stay and help them with the haunting. The look Sam and Dean shared bespoke the fact that they both remembered how the last hunt with Tamara ended, so they declined the offer of help and if Sam wouldn’t give him holy hell, Dean would tell them that they were not needed now. 

To please Sam, Dean had to play nice or he would not get laid tonight and would have to suffer through the younger calling him babe or baby, so they sat through an expensive dinner unable to touch each other, other than bumping their knees together under the cover of that goddamned tablecloth.

Dean and his lover had to hide whom and what they were to each other while they sat across from the other couple who didn’t have to hide and did not. Dean had to sit and grit his teeth through soft touches, soulful looks and sappy endearments while he dug his fingernail in his palms to keep from touching Sam. 

To avoid looking at the couple across the table, Dean turned his glance to a pair of couples that were leaving the restaurant and thought that was just as bad. One of the women was pregnant and her spouse rubbed her belly as they stopped and spoke with the other couple. This was another thing they will never have, a baby. 

Sometimes at night, he watched Sam sleep and wondered what it would be like to have a child with Sam’s dimples and that beautiful smile. He has stroked his hands over Sam’s flat stomach after he has fucked him and pretended that he planted a baby there. His problem now was that that dream has left the safety of their cheap hotel rooms and had popped up at the oddest times. Like now.

He felt like the girl he often told Sam he wasn’t when he did it, but nights like this he was glad the he had his journal. At first, he thought that he would just add to his dad’s but when he began feeling love other than the brotherly kind for Sam, he got his own. 

In it, he recorded things about the hunts but he soon transferred that information to the journal he and Sam both had access to and this one was his and his alone. He couldn’t tell anyone about these warped feelings for his little brother and the journal was his way of venting. It also let him voice the things he wanted but couldn’t vocalize. Things like him wanting a child. 

He knew that a child would not only be confirmation of their love, but also leave behind proof that they existed. Their dad had them, proof that he had existed in this shitty world, and that was how most hunters knew them. John’s boys. The problem was now everyone who really knew or cared about them was dead and when they die all they would leave behind was a car that some punk kid will probably douche up so much Dean would have to haunt him in retaliation.

The dinner from hell was finally over and Dean was ready to do a dance of joy. If Dean had to suffer the ambiance of a romantic restaurant while sitting beside Sam and unable to touch him, then he would rather face a Wendigo because that would be less painful.

The ride back to the hotel was quiet; it was only ten minutes but the sexual tension between the two men that hung thick in the air made the ride seem three times as long. For once, there was no music except for Dean humming a few bars of something he did not even recognize, but it kept him from pulling the Impala over and fucking Sam in the back seat.

Once he reached the parking lot, Dean barely got Baby parked before jumping out and trying his best to keep his cool points by not running to the room and dragging Sam behind him. When they entered the room, Sam surprised him, not by rushing him or pushing against the nearest flat surface, but he kissed him slowly, gently and thoroughly. A kiss that was so full of love that Dean had to fight not to give into the weakness that had suddenly turned his legs to jelly and embarrass himself by turning into the girl he often accused Sam of being.

“Dean,” Sam whispered as his large hands framed Dean’s face, “I wanted this to be a special night for you. I thought I could give you this, but wouldn’t you know hunting would fuck this up too.”

“Nothing’s fucked up Sammy, the night’s not over yet and as long as it’s you and I involved, it’s fucking special,” Dean reassured his lover as he leaned in to seal that promise with a kiss. The kiss continued to be slow and loving instead of a lust filled one that usually led to Sam ending up on his back and Dean thrusting in him like a piston. 

Because Sam wanted this night to be special and went out of his way to make it so, Dean figured he could add his contribution as well. Since Sam has been taking the lead on this foray into romanticism, he would let him lead all the way and give him the one thing he had never given him before. He would let Sam top.

Breaking the kiss, Dean looked him in the eyes and requested, “Sam since we are all about making tonight special, how about tonight you top?”

“Dean?” Sam probed, “Are you sure?”

“I’m sure Sammy, but not if you don’t want to,” Dean amended, “You don’t have to; I just thought you might want…”

“Oh, I want Dean, I want.” Sam growled as he leaned in to resume their kiss. Dean was not sure if it was the fact that he was going to top or the romantic stuff was forgotten and they were back to plain old Sam and Dean, because suddenly Sam became more aggressive. He kissed as though he was trying to eat Dean alive and at the same time, Sam’s large hands were everywhere, setting Dean’s body on fire.

When he struggled to remove Dean’s jacket, Dean broke the kiss and suggested, “I think I should do this myself Sammy, because otherwise, you’re gonna owe me a new suit.”

“Don’t care Dean; I wanna be inside you so fucking bad.”

“Then hurry up.” Dean encouraged.

To speed up the process, the two men broke apart to undress, and Dean did not trust himself to look up until the only thing left was his boxers. Hooking his fingers in the waistband, he stared into Sam’s lust blown eyes as he slowly revealed his hard leaking cock, hissing as the soft cotton rubbed against the sensitive organ. After he stepped out of them, Sam reached for Dean’s hand and led him to the king sized bed and spread him out for his pleasure.

Dean watched as his brother crawled towards him, and he realized felt nervous about this, his first time bottoming. It made him feel out of sorts about giving up his control to Sam, however, that feeling of unease was forgotten the moment Sam reached his mouth and started kissing him again. 

John Winchester had taught him from the time he was four years old that he must always be aware of two things, his surroundings and Sam, but from the first time Sam kissed him and they were together like this, the only thing Dean was aware of was his brother. In addition, this, this full body contact, touching chest and aligned cocks made him forget his fucking name.

“Love you Dean,” Sam confessed as if Dean didn’t already know. 

It took three of Sam’s thick fingers to open him up for Sam’s even thicker cock and it felt weird, but it only took one touch of Sam’s cock brushed against his prostate to make him understand why Sam loved this so much. Sam held his hands on either side of him while he stroked out a rhythm that was neither fast nor slow and made Dean so god damned crazy with need and try as he might he could not control what Sam was doing to him. A few seconds later when Sam added slow drugging kisses, Dean stopped trying to fight for control and gave into Sam and, damn. A few minutes later when he came on his stomach he asked himself, who knew giving in could feel so good.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Dean was slowly teased from a deep restful sleep by the smell of fresh coffee and breakfast, but it was Sam’s slow drugging kisses that made him fully alert. When Sam moved to let him up from the bed, Dean realized how sore he was as he took his first step. Even though he was walking funny, he smiled to himself as he appreciated that for once the soreness was a good thing. 

“You okay Dean?” Sam asked worry etching his voice as he watched Dean walk awkwardly towards the bathroom.

“As okay as I can be after having a pole shoved up my ass, bitch,” He replied with a smirk. 

“Jerk,” Sam replied with a knowing smile as he took a quick sip of his latte, before he sat it down on the table and followed Dean into the bathroom for their morning shower.

 

After a long leisurely shower, the Winchester brothers made their way across town to the home of Monica Love. Dean supposed that with a name like that he should have known that she was a witch, but what with Sam making him walk a little more bow legged than normal, his brain wasn’t firing on all cylinders this morning.

When they arrived at the house one glance told them that it was old, easily over a hundred years. Two floors with what looked to be about a dozen rooms plus hidden nooks and crannies needed to be explored in their hunt for the ghost. The house had been restored to all of its former Victorian glory including the gardens.

To a civilian, the garden was beautiful and peaceful, but to a hunter it screamed witch. From a glance, Dean could see belladonna, mandrake, basil and eucalyptus just to name a few. There was a cross of cedar chips artfully placed in the garden as well as other protective symbols. Apparently, Monica knew what she was doing, so Dean did not understand why she needed the services of a hunter.

“Sam you know I hate witches,” Dean grumbled at his brother as they started walking towards the door.

“Yes princess, I know you hate witches, but unless she was doing some evil shit that we don’t know about, she deserved to be helped too.”

“Bitch,” Dean, mumbled.

Before Sam could respond with an answering Jerk, the door opened revealing Monica Love. Dean swore he was seeing things, because there stood an incarnation of Stevie Nicks, the hot version from her Fleetwood Mac days, and a quick glance at Sam told Dean his brother was thinking the same thing.

Monica laughed at the expression on their faces and said, “No, I didn’t glamour myself, the face is my own courtesy of my mom and dad, the rest are just theatrics.” She added referring to her attire, which like the rest of her looked as though it came from Stevie Kicks as well.

Once inside the house, Dean looked around and found more evidence that Monica was a witch. Before she could tell them why she had called, Dean advised her, “We do not work with witches so, I suggest you call your little coven and spew spells around your cauldron or whatever. Come on Sam let’s get out of here.”

“Bobby said that would be your reaction,” She tossed at their retreating backs.

“Bobby?” Dean stopped and turned back towards Monica, “Our Bobby?” he questioned.

“Yes, your Bobby,” she confirmed. “He said to tell you not to be an idjit about this.”

“How did you contact Bobby?” Sam asked wearing a bitch face that Dean was sure he had never seen before and would have to categorize later. He was probably wondering if this was some kind of trap, because Dean was.

“I used my board,” Monica answered as she pointed to the Ouija board on the table. “I asked the board for help to get rid of the thing that was haunting me and your Bobby came forth and he even gave me your numbers. All of them.”

“And he called us idjits,” Dean grumbled. “Sending us to help a witch, what was he thinking?”

“He’s dead Dean, so not really thinking,” Sam reminded his brother.

“Ok tell us what you know, why you can’t get rid of what’s haunting you on your own,” Dean demanded as they made their way to the sofa. Dead or not, if Bobby wanted them to do this then they would do it.

Sitting in a chair facing the brothers, Monica nervously explained, “I purchased the house about two years ago because it was big enough for me to both live in and perform readings. I did a lot of the cosmetic work myself and contracted out the rest. Honestly, everything was going great until I got to the last room.”

“What happened in the last room?” Sam asked.

“When I opened the door, it was as though the temperature dropped about twenty degrees, but since it was cold outside I thought that the room was cold because the window was open.”

“Was the window open?” Dean asked impatiently.

“It was, but when I was thrown across the room as I went to close it kind of told me that that was not the problem.” She wryly stated.

With those words, she finally had Dean’s full attention. Even if she was a witch, she didn’t deserve to be haunted, and if Bobby came through to give her the information to contact them, then that meant she was someone worth helping.

“Well that’s good,” Sam said.

“How is that good Sam? Dean asked. “The poor woman was tossed around in her own house.”

“No, that’s not what I mean,” Sam clarified. “What I meant was that that ghost was only in one room.”

“Well that’s what I thought too.” Monica agreed. “That was until it pushed me down the stairs and choked me while I was sleeping.” The only thing that saved me were some spells I chanted, but it kept coming back, stronger and stronger each time.”

One of the things that Dean had noticed about the restoration of the house was that it was true to the period. That included the iron fireplace set sitting next to the huge stone fireplace. At least it looked like iron, so to confirm it he walked over to the fireplace to inspect the set. When he picked up the poker, the weight told him that it was indeed iron. Great, that would save them a trip to the car.

“Can we see the room?” Sam asked as Dean threw him the additional poker from the fireplace set.

“I’ll wait here,” Monica said. “If you are going to antagonize it, I want no part of that.”

“You need to either come with us or wait outside,” Dean advised. “If we piss it off, and chances are we will piss it off, then if you are down here alone you will be a sitting duck.”

Monica chose to wait outside because she’d had too many run-ins with this ghost and had always come out the loser. If those two want to tangle with it then they were welcome to.  
Once the door closed behind Monica as she went outside, Dean and Sam made their way upstairs to the room where the ghost had first appeared. As they entered the room, Dean noted that the window was still open. Once they were inside, Dean silently questioned Monica’s story as nothing happened. At first. Suddenly the door they left opened slammed closed and they felt the temperature drop drastically. Dean could see that the air turned white with each breath Sam took.

Neither man saw anything but experience told them that they weren’t alone so they stood back to back circling the room wielding the pokers, waiting for the ghost to make its presence known. They didn’t have to wait long as something unseen crashed into Dean’s side knocking him to the floor before it quickly attacked Sam, throwing the huge man across the room as though he was a rag doll.

Dean was the quicker of the two and made it back to his feet first grabbing the iron poker. As he moved to help Sam up, he was knocked down again and watched helplessly as Sam was drug into a nearby closet the ghost had opened.

“Dean!” Sam yelled.

The sound of Sam yelling his name spurred Dean back into action. He knew that what he did next meant saving both of their lives, because the ghost was playing divide and conquer. His problem was that he couldn’t see the damned thing. He had no clue where it was until it hit or punched him and by the time he swung the poker, the thing was out of reach.

“Dean, get me outta here,” Sam yelled.

“I will Sammy, but I’m a little busy right now,” Dean snarked as he took another missed swing after being punched in his kidney. “Now I’mma be pissing blood.”

Each time Dean tried to run towards the closet, he was thrown towards the middle of the large room and away from Sam so he tried something new, he swung the poker in a circle keeping the ghost from getting too close to him. He did this until he found his back to the wall near the closet door and he just stood there trying to catch his breath because adrenaline would only take him so far.

With the solid wall to his back, this time he felt it coming, swung the poker, and was pleased when he saw the thing dissipate as the iron made contact with it. He knew it was coming back soon, so he quickly opened the closet door and freed Sam.

They both looked across room at the wondering if they would have time to make it when Sam barked, “Dean the window, now.”

“You first Sam,” Dean ordered, wanting to make sure Sam was safe.

“Just fucking go Dean, if I have to push you I will.” Sam countered with an order of his own.

Dean glanced at Sam’s face and the expression he found there told him Sam meant what he said, so he climbed onto the windowsill and jumped. The long fall ended when Dean landed hard on the soft grass, but he rolled away quickly so that his brother wouldn’t break his own fall by landing on top of him as he jumped to safety.

Both were still lying were they fell when Monica came to see what the commotion was.

“Sam, Dean what happened, are you two okay?” she asked concern lacing her voice.

“Not really,” Dean groaned. He didn’t know about Sam, but he hurt like hell.

“Did you get it?” she asked cautiously.

“Lady we jumped out of a friggin’ second story window, do you really think we would have jumped if we had the option of walking out the front door?” Dean ground out.

“Give us a minute and let us catch our breath,” Sam said. “Dean you okay?” 

“Well nothing’s broken, so I’ll count that as a win.”

“Dean!” 

“’M fine Sammy, fine,” He reassured.

“Look, I’ve got something in the house that we can use to clean up your cuts and maybe some over the counter stuff for the pain,” Monica offered the men.

“Lady you can’t go back in that house,” Sam told her, enunciating his words as though he were speaking to a child. “If you do, you’re as good as dead.”

“So what do I do?” she asked in a confused tone. 

“You find a place to stay until we tell you it’s safe for you to come back and we,” Sam said as he pointed a finger at both him and his brother, “Will research and find out who this ghost could be and burn the bones.”

“B-burn the bones?” she stuttered.

“You’re a fucking witch, with all of the phlegm and the yucky shit that you deal with, why are you squeamish about a little bone burning?” Dean asked.

That’s when she did something so totally unexpected that it threw Dean off, she cried. He looked over to Sam as though silently asking since when did witches cry. After Mr. Know it all Sam shrugged his shoulders, Dean drug his battered body over to Monica and held her as she cried. In that moment she wasn’t a hated witch, she was a civilian who needed reassurance and Dean could give her that.



 

Dean and Sam spent the next day in the public library researching Monica’s house. One would think that that would be easy on a house that old, but it wasn’t. Sam was sure that the way to go was to start by researching ownership, but Dean thought differently and checked the archives newspapers for strange deaths.

“Yahtzee!” He exclaimed. “Look at this Sam,” Dean grinned as he pushed the newspapers towards Sam and moved his chair so they both could see them.

One of the newspapers had an article that chronicled deaths going back over one hundred and twenty years after Priscilla Glynnis, the first owner of the house died, or rather was murdered. It seemed that the local townspeople weren’t too fond of a witch living in their mist, and when strange things started happening in town, they blamed the witch, formed a mob, and killed her. 

“It says that people have been dying in that house since that mob killed her.” Sam read. The article also stated that the house had been empty since the last unexplained death over twenty years ago until Monica purchased it.

“She’s buried at the Greenbrier Cemetery in the family plot. Guess what we’re doing tonight Sammy,” Dean smirked.

“Fuck,” Sam swore.

“Nah, that comes later,” Dean promised with a comedic waggle of his eyebrows.

Apparently, witches were bitches whether they were dead or alive and everything about this one was bitchy. They couldn’t find the grave on any or the Glynnis’ family records, because no one wanted to own up to having a witch in the family, so they had to go back to the library and see if there was any mention of where else she could possibly be buried. They finally found records showing that she was buried in an unmarked grave at the very back of the oldest part of the oldest cemetery in town. When they started to dig her up, she was as pissed as they were.

The shovel had barely touched the rotted casket before her ghost showed up to stop them. It was supposed to be Dean’s turn to dig the grave, but since he took the worst hit earlier at Monica’s, Sam dug this one. They were used to ghosts showing up at graves trying to prevent them from burning their bones and putting an end to their fun, but what they hadn’t counted on was two ghosts showing up. It appeared that the gravedigger at the time didn’t think Priscilla deserved to be buried on her own, so he piled another body on top of hers and she was just as angry as Priscilla was that Sam had just exposed their bones when he dug up the casket.

Sam had managed to get the salt and lighter fluid poured over the bones before the other ghost lifted him from the mouth of the grave. Dean looked at Sam and had a fleeting realization that his brother was going to be slammed onto the ground but she kept going higher, and higher and he knew that Sam was going to die if he didn’t light those bitches up.

“Sam, the lighter!” he yelled as loud as he could while still trying to pry Priscilla’s cold hands from his throat where they were cutting off his ability to breathe.

Somehow, Sam managed to get the lighter from his pocket and drop it into the open grave and both ghosts let out piercing screams before they went up in flames. Dean was on the ground trying to catch his breath, when he heard his brother hit the ground with a thud.

“’M okay, Dean really,” Sam huffed sarcastically when Dean didn’t say anything after he hit the ground.

“Was gonna ask Sammy,” Dean assured him as he sucked precious oxygen into his lungs, “It’s just that pissy Prissy almost choked the life out of me, and right now I’m trying to catch my fucking breath.”

The two of them limped back to the Impala, and Dean seriously considered throwing the keys to Sam and letting him drive back to the hotel, but he would be fine. It’s hard for him to give his baby over to someone else, even if that someone is Sam; besides, he’s driven while bleeding profusely, so these aches and pains were nothing.

They made it back to the hotel safely, but after the scene at the graveyard coupled with the activity earlier that day, they checked each other for injuries, took a shower and went to sleep. The fuck that Dean had promised Sam earlier would have to wait. Normally they would inform people immediately when their problem had been taken care of, but this one would have to wait. Tomorrow they would inform Monica that she could return home, but tonight they were going to rest.

Dean staggered into the shower and as soon as he put his head underneath the hot spray, he felt Sam join him. There wasn’t anything sexual about them showering together, it was more for comfort, to touch each other and relish in the fact that they had survived another near death experience.

After the shower, Sam snatched one of the threadbare motel towels from the rack and slowly and methodically dried Dean’s body. The older man was so tired that he almost fell asleep under his brother’s ministrations and once he was finished, Sam led him naked and docile to the bed and put him under the covers. After Dean was settled, Sam quickly dried himself before getting in, tucking Dean into his body and falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Castiel appeared in the motel room where the two brothers were currently staying while they were working a job. He had been looking for them, and finally found them through Dean’s dreams. He cloaked himself so in the event that they woke he wouldn’t be visible to them because he wanted to observe them without the knowledge that they were being watched, to see them behave naturally. He knew that he was going to follow them around for a while, just a few days to make sure that they were going to be okay.

Over the years, he has watched as these two men, Dean more than Sam fought the growing feelings between them. He knew from his dreams that were becoming more and more frequent, what Dean wanted with Sam. Now that everyone that they knew and loved was gone, he wanted the roots that Sam had whined about incessantly over the years. He wanted children and monotony of civilian life, but he wanted that with Sam and both men knew that they could never have that, well not all of it. 

Looking down at the two men sleeping together Castiel marveled how Dean showed Sam love in his sleep in a way that he could never show him when they were awake. Cas also knew that no matter how much he loved Sam, Dean would always feel guilt for loving his brother in this manner. He had given his entire life, family and friends saving a world that didn’t know how close it had come to ending and he also carried the burden of the loss of the ones he couldn’t save, even if it wasn’t his fault.

Sam would be waking soon, and both men would be tired and sore, so Cas gave them each a healing touch meant to help the recovery along, but not wholly restore them. He didn’t completely heal them, because he didn’t want them to know, or at the very least suspect that he’d been there, but they would move just a little easier tomorrow morning. After the healing touch, he made to leave, but then he touched Sam once more to let him sleep a little longer in the morning. After the life Sam’s had, he deserved it.



 

When he woke the next morning Dean could tell by the way the sun was peeping through the space where the curtains didn’t quite meet that it was late. He rolled onto his back to look at Sam and was honestly surprised that he was still there, because most days he was usually up before the sun.

He looked at the sleeping man and it still amazed him that he got to have this with him, this love that he sometimes, well most of the time he was too scared to admit aloud. He didn’t admit it because he’s expecting it to be taken away from him at any minute and if he was the only one to know how he feels, then he will be the only one hurt when it was taken away from him.

Still amused at the fact that Sam was still sleeping so heavily, he eased out of the bed in an attempt to both be careful not to wake his sleeping brother and to be mindful of the aches and pains from being thrown around yesterday, but to his surprise he wasn’t that sore. He walked to the bathroom to look at his body, he didn’t see the perfection that was Dean Winchester, the washboard abs or the sculpted arms, all he saw was the yellow and purple bruising all over his body where Pissy Prissy had thrown him around, and the handprints around his neck where she’d choked him.

Amazed at the ease of which he could move this morning, Dean took a piss and went back to join Sam in the warm bed, but as soon as he lay down, Sam woke up.

“I didn’t mean to wake you, Sam,” Dean apologized because if Sam slept this late it meant that the younger man must be tired.

Yawning, Sam said, “’S okay Dean, I can’t remember the last time I slept this late. It feels as though it’s past time to wake up.”

Dean propped himself up on his elbow and looked down at Sam and couldn’t resist kissing him. He wasn’t sure if it was the wrongness of him being intimate with his brother, or the fact that he could love someone as much as he loved Sam, but each time they kissed it felt new and exciting to Dean.

Dean was so lost in his musings that he actually yelped in surprise when Sam flipped him on his back, crawled between his legs and took over the kiss. He smiled to himself because he doesn’t even remember climbing on top of Sam.

“Dean,” Sam moaned as his mouth left his brothers to find that sensitive spot behind Dean’s ear.

Lost in the sensations that Sam caused as he continued to work that spot, Dean could only grunt a response to Sam who was marking that spot. Dean knew that he should be pissed because there was no way that he could cover the spot, even in his Fed suit because it was too high up on his neck. He should be pissed, but right now he was much too turned on to care.

“Wanna fuck you again Dean, can I?” Sam half begged and half moaned into his brother’s ear.

Dean felt his dick grow impossibly harder at the request, as he remembered how good it felt when Sam had pounded into his ass the day before. He recalled the pleasure of having his ass full of Sam’s large dick as it split him open and hitting his prostate repeatedly, and yeah he wanted that again, so he just spread his legs open wider in answer.

“You liked it didn’t you Dean?” Sam grinned down at his brother as he ground down rubbing both of their cocks together, causing Dean to moan.

“You liked my cock filling you up, splitting you open,” Sam taunted his brother. “You liked my come dripping out of you, the sweet ache my cock caused that you still felt as you talked to Monica.”

“Yes, oh god yes,” Dean choked out, “Please Sam…I need,” Dean’s begging was cut off as Sam ground down again sending waves of pleasure through Dean’s body.

Dean reached down to still Sam’s hips because if Sam kept up with that delicious friction, he wasn’t sure how much longer he’d last, and he wanted Sam’s mouth or hands on him before he blew his load.

Sam seemed to get the message and crawled down Dean’s body until his face was at Dean’s beautiful cock. As he blew his warm breath on it, it twitched and spurt precome as though it was telling Sam what it wanted.

Taking Dean’s cock in his hand, Sam took his thumb, rubbed it over the large mushroom head, and collected the liquid that was leaking out and bought it to his mouth and tasted Dean. The motion caused them both to moan, but when Sam replaced his thumb with his mouth, the only moaning that could be heard was from Dean.

Torture. That’s what Sam was doing to him as he slowly drug his mouth up and down the length of Dean’s cock, but when he reached one of his hands up to play with Dean’s nipple, he no longer cared. His brother had turned his body into one large erogenous zone, where every touch caused the fire that licked through his veins to burn hotter before it made Dean throw his head back mewling his pleasure as he came down Sam’s throat.

His sensitive cock slipped from his brother’s mouth as Dean fought his way back from the haze of pleasure, but Sam was not going to let him recover before he began his assault again. Lifting Dean’s legs and placing them over his shoulders, Sam placed a few kitten licks on Dean’s cock, before he kissed and licked his way past Dean’s balls until his mouth found what it was seeking, that tightly furled pink muscle that was still twitching from Dean’s orgasm.

He found that there really was no rest for the wicked as Sam’s tongue circled his hole before plunging in causing him to cry out in pleasure so loudly that he knew that if someone was in the rooms on either side of them, they could hear him. Later he would probably be embarrassed that Sam could pull these noises from him, but right now he couldn’t make himself care.

As that wicked tongue worked its magic on him, Dean felt his cock begin to twitch and stir as it began to harden again.

“So good Sam,” he sobbed as he began to move his hips to meet his brother’s mouth, “so fucking good, but I need you in me.”

He felt Sam smile against his ass before saying, “gotta make sure you’re ready for me, besides you taste so good Dean.”

“Please Sammy, taste all you want later, but right now I need you in me.” 

Moving from the bed, Sam went to his duffle to get the bottle of lube he had there, but Dean was so caught up in the pleasure that he was confused and all he knew was that Sam was leaving him and he cried out at the loss.

“Hold on Dean, not going anywhere,” he promised, “I just need to get the lube.”

Dean was sure that the sight of Sam coating his large fingers was not supposed to be as erotic as it was, but his dick thought differently as it jerked at the sight. By the time he placed the third one inside him, Dean had to reach down and circle his fingers around the base just to keep from coming. 

Pushing himself up on shaky elbows, Dean watched as much as he could as Sam slowly slid his cock inside him, but once the head breached him rim the burn that quickly turned into pleasure had him closing his eyes and falling flat on his back fighting to breathe. 

“So goddamned good Dean, feeling you like this,” Sam murmured once he was buried balls deep in his older brother.

“Oh god Sam, move,” Dean encouraged him, “please, Jesus fucking Christ please move.”

That was all Sam needed, because for all the teasing he did earlier, he began to thrust his hips like a piston in and out in and out and they both relished the drag of Sam’s cock in Dean’s tight channel.

Sam grabbed Dean’s hands and held them above his head as he leaned in and plundered the plush lips that were slightly opened as Dean whined at the sensations that were surging through his body. He wrapped his legs around Sam’s hips and just rode it out until he came so hard that Dean passed out for a few minutes and missed when Sam came and coated his insides with his seed.

“Welcome back,” Sam teased when Dean opened his eyes five minutes later, but Dean felt so good, that he didn’t even bother to try and pretend that that wasn’t the best sex he’d ever had in his life, so instead he just reached up and kissed Sam.



An hour later found them at a local diner enjoying a late breakfast or an early lunch, brunch. Dean found himself staring at Sam as they ate, not even caring that he looked goofy and lovesick. Carefully, after checking to make sure no one was watching, he leaned across the table and kissed Sam.

“Dean?” Sam said as he questioned the public display of affection that was so unlike his brother, but smiled as Dean blushed and ducked his head in embarrassment.

After that, brunch was filled with so many coy smiles and lingering touches that the food was cold before they were even half way through it. Dean was not sure what, but something happened this morning when he and Sam fucked…no made love. What happened between them this morning was definitely loving and he couldn’t, wouldn’t hide the way it made him feel. It was like for the first time since their mom burned on that ceiling that he felt like he was living and not merely surviving, and he liked it.

They lingered over their food as long as possible and even found another case to work in Louisiana when the walkthrough of Monica’s house was completed. Once they finished their meal, Dean called Monica and told her to meet them at her house.

On the drive to Monica’s, Dean was glad that they didn’t have to wear the Fed suits because the way Sam was running his hand along Dean’s inseam caused his dick to harden and made his jeans tight and there was no way that suit would have hidden his hard on.

Monica was waiting for them on the sidewalk in front of her house because she was too terrified to wait even in the yard in the event that the ghost had not been banished.

“Sam, Dean,” she greeted as they got out of the Impala and walked towards her.

“Monica,” Sam greeted with a nod of his head.

Dean responded only with a nod because he was too busy worrying whether or not his layered clothing was hiding his hard on as well as he thought that it would, and besides it was very uncomfortable to walk with it, but fucking Sam didn’t seem to have the same problem.

“We burned the bones and it should be safe to go back into your home, but let us go in first just to be sure,” Dean advised once he was able to get his head back into the game.

Monica gave them the key and they carefully entered the house and made their way up to the room that Priscilla had favored. They were sure that they’d destroyed her, but sometimes the unexpected happened, like a second body in a grave.

Dean placed his hand on the door, turned the knob and entered the room with Sam following closely behind him. Once inside they noticed the damage from yesterday where they’d been thrown around the room, but that was it. This time the only coldness they felt in the room was really from the open window, which Sam quickly closed.

Satisfied that Priscilla was gone, they headed back downstairs and advised Monica that it was safe for her to return home.

“Thanks guys,” she gushed her appreciation “look Dean I know that you’re not fond of witches, but that’s who and what I am, so I’d like to give you a parting gift in appreciation of your ridding my home of the ghost.”

“When you say parting gift, you actually mean some kind of witch hoodoo thing, right?” Dean barked at her not bothering to hide his dislike of what she was asking.

“Well, yes,” she confirmed, “despite what you think Dean, not all witches are evil, I most certainly am not. I just want to bless you for saving my life and giving me back my home, please just let me do this for you.”

When Sam and Dean looked at each other, she noticed what most people had over the years, the silent communication, almost a conversation judging from the expressions on their faces, and with the shrug of his shoulders, it looked as though Sam was winning this argument.

“If you put some ridiculous spell on us, I swear I will end you,” Dean promised as he gave into Sam and allowed Monica to do whatever it was she was going to do.

 



Cas watched as the witch lit candles and sage as she prepared to bless the two men. The look on their faces, Sam’s was warm and indulgent and Dean was scowling, would have made a mortal man worry, but Cas was not mortal.

It seemed that everything was falling into place to cast the spell. Cas could hear the voices of the Winchester’s loved ones as they whispered in his ear. It took them a long time to get the boys here in this home, in this room, with the right civilian to give the boys what they wanted. What they needed.

Soon her preparation was finished and Monica gathered the three of them around the table in a circle and asked them to hold hands.

“Are we gonna start singing Kumbaya,” Dean snarked.

“Dean,” Sam warned giving him a bitch face.

Cas understood Dean’s frustration and wariness, because things don’t usually turn out well for the Winchesters, especially Dean. After all of the time he’s spent in Dean’s dreams he knew what the man wanted, how at this point in his life he’s desperate for as a life with Sam. Cas was going to make sure that for once in his life that Dean got the happiness that he longed for without it costing him anything.

A family for him and Sam with children that were the best of them both, but until someone or something stepped in; Dean would never have the life of which he often dreamed, the perfect life where he and Sam could express their love in public without having to hide it or face the ridicule of others. 

When Castiel was god he’d had extraordinary powers, powers beyond what any angel could ever dream of. After he’d stripped himself of those souls and became a mere angel again and not a god, he still had some residual mojo that angels did not. Powers that allowed him to do what he was about to do to Monica and the Winchester boys. Walking up to the witch Cas merged their bodies and took control of her mind and neither Monica nor the Winchesters were any the wiser.

Once he had control of her body, Cas began to speak, “I know that you and your brother are close Dean, closer than most siblings.”

“What are you playing at bitch?” Dean growled, “Finish your little hocus pocus and get this over with!”

“I wasn’t trying to offend you Dean,” Cas told him, “just letting you know that what you want is okay. As long as your heart desires it, you will get your wish; it will grow from the essence of your brother that is inside of you. The important thing to remember is that once this ritual is complete, words will not end this Dean. You can beg and plead all you want, but if the words aren’t heartfelt, then you will not stop this. You and your brother will see your deepest desire come to fruition, but only a true change of heart will end this gift that I am bestowing on you and your brother.”

“Are we done here?” Sam asked.

“Almost,” Cas said before he began to chant in Latin, he didn’t use the enochian version because the boys would have caught on, but he changed the spell a little to advance it. He completed the chant and gave Monica back the control of her body. Let the transformation begin.



 

“Thank you for all you’ve done,” Monica said once again as Sam and Dean made their way out to their car. She was confused as watched the two men hurry to drive away, she did not understand why they were suddenly so hostile towards her.

Dean was so angry that he did not even pretend to bother with the niceties and did not contemplate saying goodbye. As he settled behind to the wheel of his baby, wishing that Sam would hurry so that they could get away from this bitch, he ignored the odd feeling that began gnawing away at his stomach.


	4. Chapter 4

By the time they pulled into Metairie, Louisiana the site of their next job, Dean was sweating so profusely that he had peeled out of most of his clothes, was down to his t-shirt and jeans, and was seriously considering removing the t-shirt.

“Not that I’m not enjoying the strip tease Dean, but are you alright?” Sam asked his brother.

“’M good Sammy, just a little warm from the temperature change ‘s all,” Dean assured him with a wicked grin. “Besides, if you want the full Monty, then you’ll have to wait until we can find a motel.”

Dean tried to pay Sam back for the nice place they stayed in before, and even though this place wasn’t as nice as the one Sam had chosen, it was much nicer that the ones where they usually stayed. When they pulled up to register, Sam gave him a look that read you’re choosing _this_ place, but he said nothing.

Even though he did not complain, it was obvious that Dean wasn’t feeling well so Sam volunteered to register them. As Sam walked inside, from the backseat, a still invisible Cas looked at Dean and wanted to stop his suffering, but that would affect Sam’s part in what was happening to him and he wouldn’t do that. He wanted Dean, and okay Sam, to have the happiness that was coming their way. They would be happy in the end, even though Cas was taking the Machiavellian route to get them there.

Once they checked into their room, Dean was wiped out from the long drive and the pain that was eating away at his stomach. He was bummed because today was Wednesday and from his many trips to Louisiana, he knew that it was red beans and rice day an [should be and] there was no way some damned stomach ache was going to stop him from enjoying a bowl.

Sam looked at Dean and knew that they weren’t going anywhere today, and that Dean wasn’t going to be able to live up to his promise because Dean needed to rest.

“Look babe, why don’t you rest and I’ll go round up some food.” Sam suggested.

“Not just any food Sammy, it’s Wednesday, so it’s gotta be red beans and rice,” Dean corrected him. “And stop fucking calling me babe, I’m not a goddamned girl.”

“Is this what happens when you get old Dean?” Sam teased, “Can’t even drive for twelve hours without needing a rest? One day you’re gonna let me call you pet names Dean, because you’re my girl.”

Dean was on his feet in seconds and pulling Sam in for a dirty kiss, “When you get back and I have you spread out under me, and my dick is splitting you in two, I’ll show you who’s a girl, fucker,” he promised his lover and laughed when the younger man couldn’t control the shiver his words elicited.

“Fuck Dean,” Sam swore in between kisses.

“Exactly,” Dean promised.

With one last kiss, and a quick squeeze to Dean’s crotch, Sam reluctantly left the room in search of food. After he closed the door, Dean remembered something he forgot while kissing Sam. He ran to the door, flung it open and yelled, “Don’t forget the pie!” 

Dean went to the bed and decided that it might be for the best if he took a nap while Sam was gone, but before he did he texted him to bring something to settle his stomach. The food that they’d eaten in in that little diner was going to be the death of him. Just as he settled back on the bed, there was a knock on the door. Did Sam forget his key? Dean decided that that wasn’t likely, so he grabbed his Taurus and answered the door.

“Who is it?” he asked, still trying to ignore the growing pain in his stomach.

“It’s me,” a deep, southern accented voice announced from the other side of the door, “put the gun away so that no one gets hurt brother.”

“Benny,” Dean swung the door open and greeted the vampire with a smile and a hug before asking, “What’s in the bag?”

“I remember how sometimes you’d wax poetically about the food in my home state, so I thought I’d treat you with the Wednesday special and some pecan pie,” Benny told him as he gave Dean the bag and walked past him to enter the room.

“How’d you know we were here?” Dean asked as he tore the brown paper bag open to get to the beans and rice.

“I’ve been watchin’ chère, especially since that new vampire nest started killin’ people in the area, and I knew sooner or later hunters would show, and besides, I heard the Impala when she roared into town.”

“Do you know who they are?” Dean moaned as he enjoyed his food.

“Nah,” Benny admitted, “but when I say new, I mean new in that they identify with Twilight kinda new. Hell, the leader is just barely off of his mama’s tit and they haven’t had the time to acquire the money that the older nests have, so they squat.”

“Where are they now?” Dean asked around a spoonful of beans.

“They’re holed up somewhere on the outskirts of town, most likely at the home of their last kill.” Benny told him and smiled as he watched Dean enjoy his food.

“Dean this is supposed to be the best beans and rice…” Sam said as he entered the motel room, stopping when he caught sight of the vampire in the room.

“Benny,” Sam greeted not taking his eyes off Dean.

“Sam,” Benny returned the greeting.

Sam walked over to the table where Dean was sitting and almost slammed the food down in front of him, “I guess it doesn’t matter whether it’s the best in town or not, huh?”

When Dean tried to apologize, when he opened his mouth, a loud belch rang out loud in the quiet room.

“Guess you won’t need this either then,” Sam griped as he reached into his shirt pocket, pulled out a couple packets of alka seltzer and threw them at his brother.

Dean looked at the food that he’d just eaten and looked at Sam and immediately felt guilty for having consumed it. The look of hurt on his brother’s face caused him to suddenly lose his appetite. He really hadn’t done anything wrong, but the look on Sam’s face that made him feel as though he’d been caught fucking the vampire rather than eating food that he’d bought to him.

He’d tried repeatedly since his return from purgatory to make Sam understand that he had nothing to worry about as far as Benny was concerned, he knew that both his lover and his brother were jealous of the man. As much as he’d like to, he couldn’t change Sam’s feelings. It was simple really; it was Sam’s jealousy made him distrust Benny and he was just waiting for Benny to fuck up so that he could be the one to decapitate him.

What happened between him and Benny for a year in purgatory was nothing compared his and Sam’s years spent as hunters, as brothers, as lovers, but the relationship was important to him. Dean needed Sam to trust him when he explained to him how Cas had flaked on him, but he’d fought day after day; he’d barely been able to rest until Benny. Dean had been on his own barely taking catnaps, but still having to fight every big bad around to stay alive.

There was a trust that developed between them because after Cas had disappeared he had been able to trust the vampire while he slept, or he would have been dead from exhaustion. Every time he thought Sam got it, Benny would show up and Sam would invent a new bitch face.

Dean had reasoned that it was Sam’s guilt that made him dislike Benny. While Benny was protecting Dean, Sam had given up on him and was fucking Amelia the first chance he’d gotten. Just like Jess. When Sam’s guilt for wanting Dean became unbearable, he ran away to Stanford and found her. He really wanted to tell Sam enough already, because unlike Sam, Dean can freely admit that he hates the vet, but he can’t place all the blame on her. Sam gave up on him and left him to rot, but he’d forgiven him and now it was time for Sam to do the same.

“Benny has some info concerning the vampire nest that has been terrorizing the town,” Dean explained, “and he was just giving me the details about what we’re up against, Sammy.”

Sam didn’t speak; he just nodded his head and pursed his lips in barely concealed anger. He stood still for a minute and then walked to join Dean at the small table and asked, “So how many are we dealing with?”

“I’m not tryin’ to step on any… toes,” Benny tried to reassure Sam, “It’s just that I want to settle down here because this place was as close to home I can find and I can’t if these newbies keep drawin’ attention here. Attention means hunters, and too many hunters mean I’d have to leave the place I call home. Again.”

“Okay what do we know about them,” Sam bit out through gritted teeth.

“Not a lot, but I do know that they are young, stupid and the leader thinks that he’s Edward fuckin’ Cullen, and he should be killed for that alone,” Benny answered. “I do believe that because they’re so young, some of the older people that they’re turnin’ or just outright killin’ are for monetary gain.”

“So I guess that’s where we start then, the last person that they killed and work our way back from there,” Dean said. “We all agree on that?”

Both Sam and Benny mumbled their agreement and the trio began to try to figure out the best way to flush out the young nest.

Signing into his favorite search engine, Sam quickly found what he was looking for, “Okay, according to the local newspaper, the last victim was 87 year old Adam Ledoux.

“Please tell me that he’s dead and they didn’t turn him because that would be all kinds of fucked up to live forever as an 87 year.” Dean mock pleaded.

“So much for sympathy for the loss of a civilian life,” Sam chided.

“I’m just saying down the line I don’t want to have to wipe out a nest of golden girls.”

“It would give us a reason to finally go to Florida.” Sam countered.

“I really hate to interrupt y’all’s vacation plans, but can we get back to the situation at hand?” Benny interrupted their banter.

 

The next day found Sam and Dean dressed in their fed suits and heading to the home of Francis Ledoux or Frank as he was known amongst his friends, to get information on his grandfather Adam. Dean walked behind his brother as he put on his suit coat and marveled how watching the way Sam’s pants hugged Sam’s ass never got old. It was one of the nicer perks of the job.

Dean’s pleasure was marred by the pain that was still gnawing at his stomach and only getting worse even though he’s taken every over the counter medicine he could find, nothing seemed to work. He’d tried to hide his discomfort from Sam, but when something hurt this bad, it’s hard to conceal. 

He felt himself sweating and feeling light headed while the maelstrom in his stomach kicked up a notch and was now making him nauseous. Once they reached the door, he turned and spit to get rid of the bile that had made its way to the back of his throat, and when he did, he saw Benny peek from around the corner of the house. He was trying to decide whether to tell Sam that the vampire was there when Francis answered their knock.

He could feel Sam staring at him once they entered the house because he was becoming more nauseous while Sam started asking questions.

“What can you tell us about your grandfather’s death Francis?” Sam asked.

“Frank, everyone calls me Frank,” he informed Sam in a thick Cajun accent as he looked at Dean with disdain and asked. “What’s wrong with your partner?” 

Dean had a snarky comeback on his tongue, but it was washed from his mouth by the contents of his stomach. When he began to throw up several things happened at once, Francis (even sick Dean could still be a dick) rushed towards him with lightning speed, but before the young man could reach him, Benny burst through the door, grabbing him and almost simultaneously throwing a machete to Sam.

 

“Sam,” Dean cried out weakly while Benny held the struggling man down on the ground where they’d landed.

“He can take care of himself chère, but if you go back in there, you’ll put the both of you in danger because he’ll be worried about protecting you. Let the man do his job.”

Dean couldn’t form an answer because his stomach protested violently as he leaned over and emptied what remained in his belly. When he felt the warm arms wrap around him his last thought was _Sammy_ before he slipped into the darkness.

 

Benny looked from Sam to Dean trying to decide the best way to approach the younger man. He wasn’t stupid; he knew that there was more to the brothers that met the eye. Even if he hadn’t known Sam gave the game away because every time he was near Dean a pissing match broke out. Right now, they had no time for childish games because the man who meant so much to the both of them passed out during a hunt and their first concern was getting him to safety.

Just because Sam had killed the inexperienced vampire in the house didn’t mean that they were out of danger, the rest of the fledgling nest could show up any minute. With both of them concerned for Dean’s well-being it could mean that all of them would end up dead or worse, the Winchesters were turned and if anyone was going to be Dean’s maker, it would be him.

“I’ve got Dean, you get the car and be ready to haul ass,” Benny told Sam, surprised that the man didn’t argue.

He hoisted Dean on his shoulders in a fireman’s carry and actually arrived at the car before Sam. He knew he would, but he needed to give the man something to concentrate on instead of focusing on Dean. Once Sam made it to the car, he flung the back door open and watched as Benny placed his brother on the bench seat and slid in beside him as Sam sped away.

Their first stop was to the motel to get their things because the motel was a public place it meant they weren’t going to be safe there. Benny waited in the car with Dean as Sam quickly gathered their belongings. Ledoux was dead, but Sam knew that their scents could be traced, and he didn’t want to be caught because he was too dumb to move and endanger Dean’s life.

“Sam I know that this is your call, but he needs a doctor, the boy’s burnin’ up,” Benny told him.

Dean was still unconscious and babbling as Sam drove, eying Benny as he held him “It’s okay Mon chère, I’ve got you,” Benny whispered too low for Sam to hear.

At the first road he came to, Sam quickly turned and parked the Impala. Benny shook his head because he knew that the older Winchester would give the younger one hell for the maneuver he just pulled in his precious car.

Benny watched as Sam made his way to the back seat and looked at Dean. It took him a second to look at the way he was sweating so much that his white shirt was transparent; his skin flushed from the high body temperature before he pursed his lips and said grudgingly, “You’re right he needs a doctor.”

They ended up at the emergency room where the doctors and nurses began to work on the unconscious man immediately, while Sam waited in the waiting room. He was vaguely aware that Benny stayed with him. When the doctors emerged and called the name Sam had given them, he knocked over a teenaged girl carrying a coffee laden tray to get to them. 

He heard Benny apologizing for him, but right now that wasn’t important, what was important was Dean. God he missed Bobby.

“Finn O’Malley?” the doctor called out the fake name on Dean’s fake insurance card.

“Yeah, I’m Ian, his brother,” Sam told the man desperate to get some news.

“Follow me please,” the doctor said and walked away assured in the fact that his word was going to be obeyed. “I’m Dr. Smith and this is Dr. Balasubramanium and we need to discuss your …brother?

Sam looked at the doctors and wondered why Dr. Brown ended the sentence as a question.  
With a hurried glance towards Benny, Sam followed the doctor into a room set aside for consulting with families and he supposed giving bad news. As soon as that thought entered his head, Sam stopped and demanded. “Tell me he’s not dead.”

“Mr. O’Malley, we can discuss your brother’s condition once we get into the consultation room,” the doctor told him.

“No,” Sam said in a voice so cold it made both of the doctors turn around and stare. “You tell me right now whether or not my fucking brother is alive or I’ll start wrecking shit. Do you want to chance the fact that I just might start with you?”

“Your brother was fine when I left him,” Dr. Balasubramanium told the large man in an accent so thick that Sam barely understood what he was saying. Once they reached the room, it was as though they were now too scared to talk.

“We want to know why your…brother didn’t complete the surgery.” Dr. Brown asked, “We know that it was recent because we can see the scars that are healing on his scrotum are still pink.”

Sam found that even though it was medical, he didn’t like the idea of another man discussing Dean’s scrotum, and he found it hard to fight back the anger. Thank God, the hunter in him had better sense. Most people would have asked what surgery and have the doctors clam up, but he knew that in order to get the answers he needed, he would have to pretend that he knew or the doctors would clam up.

“What’s wrong with his surgery?” Sam bit out.

“When they created his penis and scrotum, the vagina was used,” Dr. Brown explained for which Sam was glad because he didn’t feel like deciphering Balasubramanium’s accent.

“Well, they used the vagina, but left the womb and ovaries, so your brother is. Well he’s. We’ll need to run more accurate tests, but it seems that your brother’s four weeks pregnant.”

 


	5. Chapter 5

“What the fuck did you do?” Sam yelled through the phone at Monica Love. 

Like Dean, Sam hadn’t though much of the little incantation that she’d done, really they let her do the incantation to satisfy her need to pay for them for getting rid of the ghost. Even if she’d had the juice to pull Bobby forward on a stupid Ouija board, she wasn’t that powerful. She was supposed to be smoke and mirrors, yet somehow she’d managed to have a goddamn uterus grow inside his brother. His lover. Oh God, his baby.

“Sam, I…there’s nothing that I can do to change whatever’s happened,” she advised him. “Nothing at all. The spell was supposed to be yours and Dean’s deepest wishes come true, what happened that’s so bad?”

He thought for a minute whether he should tell her what happened, but if she knew that, she could stop being a bitch and fix this. “I’m going to tell you this, but here’s the thing, if I even hear a whisper about this from anyone, I promise you that when I’m finished with you you’ll be praying for Pissy Prissy to come finish you off, understand.”

“I understand Sam.” She whispered in a trembling voice.

“Dean has somehow grown a uterus and he’s pregnant, now how do we fix this. You have to have a reversal spell.” Sam half demanded and half begged.

“I can’t reverse this Sam, if you remember what I told you guys, words can’t fix this. The only way to change Dean’s condition would be that you and he truly don’t want what you desired anymore,” She explained. “I’m not sure what you wanted, but it’s part of what’s happening to Dean. You have to remember this, you guys can say that you don’t want this, but if the denial’s not heartfelt, then nothing changes.”

“They want Dean here in the hospital for another week because they want to run a series of tests, but if they do that then they will find out the truth and Dean will become a guinea pig and that’s so not gonna happen. I will get him out of here tonight, but I need you to try to come up with a reversal spell ASAP.”

After the conversation with Monica, Sam tried to clear his mind so that he could think. He knew the right thing to do was to make sure Monica came up with a reversal spell to prevent Dean from being a side show freak, but somewhere in the back of his mind, the fact that Dean was pregnant with his child made him want to rub it in Benny’s face to show him who Dean belonged to.

As much as he hated Benny, Sam knew that he was going to need his help to get Dean somewhere safe because with Bobby gone, there wasn’t anyone else that they trusted. Well there was Garth, but…no, so that left Benny.

Sam kept a vigil at Dean’s bedside trying to will him to wake up. The doctors swore that once he was hydrated that he should be ok, because other than the uterus there was no reason that he should be comatose, because Dean was healthy. 

The knock on the door surprised him because the doctors and other staff just walked in, so he went into defense mode, because he wasn’t sure if the other members of the nest had found them. They’d been there a couple of days waiting for Dean to wake up so they could get out of Metairie.

“It’s me Sam,” Benny warned as he entered the room.

Sam studied the vampire as he came into view, and not for the first time wondered about his feelings for Dean. He could spout that pyscho babble all he wanted, his feelings weren’t as fucking innocent as he claimed they were. One of the things that irritated him was the brother that he used to address Dean. He knew that it was a southern thing for men to call each other that, but when Benny called Dean Brother Sam heard sweetheart or some other endearment and he hated it.

“You look rough,” Sam told the other man.

“Well, I’ve been a little busy taking out that nest,” he informed Sam.

“By yourself?” Sam asked impressed despite the fact that it was Benny he was minutes away from praising.

“Yep, there weren’t that many and had to get it done before any more hunters came rolling into town,” he explained as he nodded his head towards Dean and asked, “How’s he?”

“I’m just waiting for him to wake up so we can get out of here and out of this town and go somewhere safe.”

As if right on cue, Dean woke up. “Sammy?” he whispered in a voice that was rough from disuse. “Where’m I?

“You’re in the hospital Dean,” Sam answered.

“Why, what’s wrong with me?”

He’d spent every waking moment of the past two days begging and pleading with Dean to wake up that it never occurred for him to have his shit together about what he was going to say to Dean. There was no way he was going to just blurt it out, especially with Benny in the room.

“It’s… your stomach,” Sam half lied. “We need to get you out of here Dean. Benny’s come to help.”

“’K,” Dean docilely agreed. Sam knew he was going to catch hell later on, but he’d deal with that later because right now, they had to go. 

While Benny made a supply run for both him (blood) and Dean (electrolytes) Sam helped Dean dress. He decided to leave the IV in just in case Dean needed the drip again. Thirty minutes later, they were in the car driving away from Metairie as Sam watched Benny disappear in the rearview mirror hoping it would be he last he saw of the vampire.

Cas decided to be a part of the sendoff and stood beside Benny, cloaked so he could not be seen, as he watched the two men disappear. He had awaken Dean so that Sam could get them away from here, but he decided that he didn’t need to be with them during the changes that were about to take place unless they called him, and maybe not even then.

 



It was late when he pulled up in front of Rufus’ cabin, but Sam took a moment and looked at his sleeping passenger. Dean looked much better than he had when he and Benny spirited him from the hospital. Sam hated to wake the sleeping man, but he’d sleep better in a proper bed. In addition, as long as Dean slept, it bought Sam some time, because hopefully by the time Dean was lucid enough to ask questions, Sam will be able to give him both the answer and the solution.

Once he has Dean squared away, Sam checked through both their bags and removed the Percocet that Dean kept for emergencies, because he didn’t want him taking a chance and hurting the baby. Once Sam was sure he had Dean proofed the place, he began to make calls discreetly without giving full disclosure to determine if anyone had heard of such a spell and if there was a cure. The last call he made was to Garth who was actually able to help him a little.

“I ran across one spell called the Spell of Desire,” Garth explained to Sam. “It grants the heart’s desire to the people on whom the spell is cast and it’s usually cast on two or more people, but usually two. Most likely couples who want something that is out of their reach, but they would both have to participate for the spell to work. Dude according to the info I found, that’s some heavy duty magic and your little Glenda don’t have that kind of mojo.”

“There wasn’t anyone else there Garth, unless there was something else in that house that we weren’t aware of.” Sam explained.

“I don’t know what to tell you dude, maybe you and Dean wanted the same thing. There are times when the two of you talk in unison, so it wouldn’t be that unusual.” Garth assured Sam. “Look, just tell me her name again and I’ll put some feelers out and get back to you, but I’m telling you there’s a dead cat on the line. Either there was someone else there, or she’s stronger than she’s letting on.”

Sam said goodbye to Garth and they both had a plan, Garth was going to reach out to his network and see who knew something about Monica, because if she could pull off a spell like this, then somewhere a hunter had to have run into her before. After the call, he walked over to the bed, checked on Dean, and wasn’t surprised to see that the other man was still sleeping.

Sam looked at his sleeping lover and noticed that his hair seriously needed a cut because he couldn’t remember the last time Dean let his hair grow this long. Whereas he trusted Dean to trim his long locks, Dean wasn’t so trustful, especially after the time when they were kids Dean had entrusted Sam to cut his hair and Sam gave Dean a high and tight. Their father loved it, but Dean didn’t speak to him until it grew out an inch.

The funny thing was that was when he first noticed his brother; well it was the first time that he acknowledged to himself that he’d noticed Dean in a way that was anything but brotherly. They were hunting a ghost in the boondocks of Georgia that had more than its share of ghosts because of the Civil War. It was the middle of summer and Dean washed the Impala every day because of the red dirt that covered the black car every time Dad drove it around town. 

Dean was seventeen, he was thirteen, and everything he remembered about that summer revolved around Dean. Sam spent that summer constantly thinking about how gorgeous Dean was and how he looked in those wet low-slung jeans that he wore when he washed the car. Sam knew the show was for the girl next door, but in his mind, Sam pretended it was for him.

While Dean was washing the car and showing off for their neighbor, Sam was in the bathroom jerking off until his dick was raw cursing his life for the unfairness that Dean was his brother and this was all he’d ever have because he was a sick fucker. He thought that right up until he was seventeen and he noticed that Dean was returning his smiles his touches. The night he left for Stanford Dean broke down and confessed his feelings and gave him everything he’d ever wanted, his hard cock stuffed into Sam’s ass all night long, yet the next morning he still walked away.

Sam realized that he was as tired as Dean, so he checked the doors and made sure that the salt lines were in place before he slid into the bed, pulled Dean to him and fell asleep.

 

The next morning Sam was surprised to find Dean up before him, but from the sounds that were coming from the bathroom; he could tell that it wasn’t by choice. Morning sickness seemed to be one of the things that could get Dean up before the sun.

“Hold on Dean, let me see what I can find to help settle your stomach,” Sam told him as he helped him back to the bed.

He remembered when he was at Stanford, one of Jess’ friends had been pregnant and dry toast and crackers helped her, so he made his way to the kitchen area to see what he could find for Dean. Rumbling through the cabinets, Sam found an unopened box of triscuits and took a couple of the crackers to Dean.

“Thanks Sammy,” Dean said tiredly as he took the crackers from Sam and placed them aside, “but I don’t think I’m going to be able to keep this down right now.”

Kneeling down beside the bed, Sam reached over to where Dean had placed the crackers and softly pleaded, “Please try them for me.”

Dean looked as though he wanted to argue but he could barely hold his head up, let alone muster up the energy to argue, so he just gave in and ate the crackers. Sam was pleased that Dean managed to eat both of them and the look on his face told Sam that he was surprised that they stayed down.

Sam pulled Dean back into the warmth of his body until his even breathing told him that the older man was asleep. Sam knew that he was going to have to get up and research that spell, but he was too comfortable to move right now. Dean _needed him_. For once in his life, he got to take care of Dean and Sam was not going to fail him.

 

 

As he lay there, Sam let his hands wander down and rest on Dean’s still flat stomach. Just this once Sam could glory in the fact that he and Dean could have this, that like their father, they could leave footprints behind telling the world that Sam and Dean Winchester existed.

An hour later Sam grudgingly disentangled himself from Dean’s warm body, made his way over to the sofa and cracked open his laptop and began to work. It was an hour before he found any information on the spell, and what he did find was more like an afterthought, but it was something.

“’Morning Sammy,” Dean’s sleep roughened voice greeted.

“G’morning to you too sleeping beauty,” Sam teased as he stood up and walked towards Dean in the event that he needed help. “Are you feeling better?”

“God what happened?” Dean queried, “The last thing I really remember was puking my guts out at Francis, call me Frank Ledoux’ home and vague memories of the hospital. Was I in the hospital Sammy, or was that just a bad dream?”

Reaching out to pull Dean towards him in a hug, Sam confirmed Dean’s suspicion, “Yeah babe, you were there a couple of days before we broke you out.”

“A couple of days? What’s wrong with…wait, what? Who the fuck is we?” Dean asked.

“Benny,” Sam reluctantly mumbled into Dean’s ear.

“How many god damned times do I have to tell you not to call me babe, and how bad was it that you turned to Benny for help? Was… am I dying?” Dean demanded as he turned around and stepped back to face Sam.

Sam looked at his brother and gasped, wondering what made him think that he’d been dying, “what made you think that you’re dying?” He voiced the question.

“I remember the pain, and trust me the pain made me feel as though I was dying, but the fact that you willingly worked with Benny, something had to be terribly wrong.”

“It…was your stomach,” Sam half lied and then attempted to shift the focus from himself, “you were dehydrated from the vomiting because apparently you were feeling worse than you’d let on.”

“So why’d you need Benny to help get me out if it was just my stomach?” Dean asked, “I mean you can’t stand the man but you call on him for help?”

“The insurance cards weren’t any good and we needed to get out of there fast. Benny kept coming around after he got you out of the Ledoux house, so he was there and I took advantage.” Sam lied.

Sam knew that relationships were tricky things, and depending on the relationship, you could get away with different kinds of shit. Take relatives for instance, Sam knew that because Dean reared him, like any good parent, he could tell when Sam was lying. Most of the time it was just a hunch telling him something wasn’t right. Brothers could get away with more, because blood will always win.

Lovers, now that relationship was different and a lot trickier. Lies would be forgiven, but always remembered, kept simmering on a backburner, just waiting for something to cause the temperature to rise causing pent up emotions to boil over.

Even as the words spewed from his mouth, Sam knew that Dean was aware that he was lying, he just hadn’t called him on it yet. He would and it would be soon, Sam just hoped that he had some answers by then.

“How about you rest while I round us up something to eat,” Sam suggested trying to change the subject.

In the middle of preparing a quick meal of soup and sandwiches, Sam’s phone rang and a quick glance told him that it was Garth. If he walked outside then he might as well just broadcast to Dean that was he lying and he’s hiding something from him as well.

Deciding that answering the phone was the lesser of two evils, Sam turned his back to Dean, hit the answer button and said, “Hi Garth.”

“Sammy,” Garth greeted cheerfully.

Sam scrunched his brows and replied automatically, “Sam, only Dean gets to call me Sammy, Garth so tell me what it is you need.”

“Am I to take from that less than pleasant tone that Dean is nearby?” 

“Yes Garth, so why are you calling?” Sam ground out his patience wearing thin.

“I found out some info on the spell, but we have to go back to the place where it was cast, or rather to the person who cast it because only her DNA is gonna work.”

“I can be there in about twelve hours,” Sam told the other man as he mentally calculated the distance in his head.

“Where are we going?” Dean asked the minute he disconnected the call.

“ _We_ are not going anywhere,” Sam started, “however, I am going to meet Garth to help get rid of a spell.”

“Sam I’m…” Dean began.

Sam walked over to Dean and kissed him. At first, it was too quiet him, but he missed this over the past few days with Dean being sick, he missed the touch, the closeness, but now with Dean’s mouth under his, everything felt right.

It would be easy if he could just give Dean one of his pills and knock him out so that he could leave without the fuss, but in the event that he and Garth were unable to come up with a way to end this spell, then this baby was going to be born. Having brothers as parents really wasn’t going to branch out the family tree, and adding drugs to the mix would just be cruel, so he’d just have to find a way to deal with Dean. The truth would probably work, but he just wasn’t there yet.

Sam grabbed Dean’s hips and held them still as they ground against each other before pulling away. 

“I gotta go,” he husked.

“I’ll come with,” Dean pleaded.

“Dean, you’re not a hundred percent right now and I would worry about you effectively putting us both in danger. That feeling I got when I saw you go down at Ledoux’ place is still fresh in my memory, and I don’t want to have to go through that again,” Sam advised him, “I promise that I won’t be gone any longer than two days.”

Dean rested his forehead against Sam’s chest and mumbled, “okay, but you can’t get me all hard and then just walk out.”

Sam smiled and slid to his knees and said, “We can’t have that now can we?” 



 

Dean was lonely. Sam hadn’t been gone that long, but he needed the man beside him and even though he would never admit to it, he would even put up with Sam calling him babe. His stomach was still bothering him, but Sam’s little trick with the triscuits seemed to work at settling his stomach.

After breakfast, he puttered around the cabin until he found Rufus’ fishing rods and decided to try his luck at the lake on the property. He’d just got settled on the bank in a collapsible chair he’d found when he felt the presence of someone else. 

Slowly he turned around and came face to face with the King of Hell, Crowley.

“What do you want?” Dean growled.

“Nothing really,” the demon smiled and shrugged his shoulders, “I just wanted to drop in and say _hi mum_.”


	6. Chapter 6

Sam wanted to kill her. It’s not often he felt that way towards a civilian, but Monica Love still pretended that she had no clue how to reverse the spell she cast on Dean. If he and Garth couldn’t find one, then he was going to have to tell Dean that he was pregnant and he was so not looking forward to that.

“I’ve given you all the information I have, Sam,” Monica entreated the angry man. Then softening her voice she told him, “The only way to end this is for you to not love him so much, not want what the two of you have created. Once you have hardened your heart to him, then the spell will be broken.”

Sam and Garth had poured over the spell that Monica had performed, it turns out that she’d gotten it from one of Pissy Prissy books of magic she’d found while renovating her house.   
She led them to her reading room where she kept the book under lock and key. One glance at the book told them that it was old, older that Priscilla herself. 

The tome was bound in leather, that had most likely been brown when it was new, but now hundreds of years later and after being held by many different hands over hundreds of years, was now black. The ominous cover meant to either frighten or deter people from reading it was decorated with the (real) claws of some unidentifiable creature. Monica quickly located the spell and showed it to them and Garth quickly wrote it down, and using some of the key wording, he finally located a mention of it in a book so obscure that there might have only been one copy in existence. Ever.

They took the information to Garths hotel room and began scouring the internet and meticulously reading the books that both men had brought along to aid in their research. Sam had thought that Monica had been lying to him, but the spell in her book clearly stated that until one or both no longer wanted he results of the spell, only then could it be broken. They spent hours on the research and they could find a reversal for the Desire spell, but not the Spell of Desire and any information they did find told them that there was no reversal spell. He was so screwed. 

Once he and Garth had read and reread all of their information, Sam was forced to accept that there wasn’t anything that he could do to change the fact that his brother was pregnant with his child. He packed up his books, said goodbye to his hunter friend so he thanked Garth for the help and made his way back to Dean.



While Sam drove away, Garth sat in his car preparing to call his lady when suddenly there was a trench coated man sitting next to him.

 

 

“Dude, you must be Cas,” he said excitedly, “I’m Garth.”

“The new Bobby, I have heard of you,” Cas responded in his raspy monotone. “I show myself to you because there was something I do not understand. You read the spell, yet when you showed it to Sam you didn’t tell him that it was also written in enochian, effectively letting you know that the witch did not cast the spell, why.”

Garth looked at the solemn man before he spoke, “Look, I may not have known them as long or even as well as you do, but I know what they’ve done for this world. Each new challenge has chewed them up and spit them out a little worse for the wear, but they keep coming back for more because it’s their way. It’s time for someone else to step up to the plate and if this is the way to do it then this is the way we do it.”

Cas morosely agreed with Garth as he drowned out the anguished cries from Dean praying for his help. Soon Dean wouldn’t even be aware that he existed let alone call to him for help, so he revealed himself to Garth because he possessed the same quality of righteousness as the Winchesters. Once this was done, although he wasn’t Dean, Garth would be a good contact in his fight against evil.



 

Sam was bone tired when he pulled up the cabin, he was going to ease in because he was sure the older man would be asleep this late. The way Dean had been feeling lately, it would be a dick move to wake him, but he wanted to see Dean, eat then sleep, but Dean changed the order of his wants because when Sam opened the door to the cabin, the only thing he remembered was the anger in Dean’s face before his fist connected with Sam’s jaw.

He came to looking up at his angry brother just as that fist reconnected with his jaw again. “Dean what the hell,” he shouted as he grabbed Deans’ hand as it came towards him for a third punishing blow. His first instinct was to hit back, but he was not going to endanger his lover and their child, so once he grabbed Dean’s paw, Sam used the surprise movement to pull the angry man into his body and held him there until the anger turned to frustrated tears.

“After Ruby, you said no more lies, that you wouldn’t do that to me again, but you lied Sam. You lied,” Dean accused with a loud heartbreaking sob. “Stomach trouble huh? Maybe I didn’t get to go to goddamned Stanford but even with a fucking GED, I know that I have to have a uterus to be pregnant!”

“If I let you go are you gonna hit me again?” Sam asked. When Dean shook his head Sam released the vise like hold he had on Dean and the both sat up. 

When Dean moved to turn around to face Dean, Sam placed his hand on his shoulder and pulled Dean back into his body. Dean’s back was to Sam’s chest, so he couldn’t see the green eyes, but he needed the contact with Dean to ground him because the next few minutes was going to either make or break their relationship. He could feel the tension in his lover’s body and he wanted to take that away and make him feel safe, but the news he had wasn’t going to do that.

“I didn’t… jeez Dean; the thing is I just didn’t know how to tell you so I tried come up with a solution before I broke the news to you.”

Dean nodded his head as though he accepted Sam’s explanation before he demanded, “Well, you’ve been gone for a couple of days how do we fix this.”

“We can’t. Well we can, but we can’t.” Sam told him.

“What the hell does that even mean? That makes no sense Sam, either we can or we can’t, which is it?” 

Dean listened as Sam explained about the curse and how was going to affect them. Leaning forward he whispered, “Apparently I’m not the only one wanting normal.”

“This ain’t normal Sammy. I’m pregnant man,” He paused before asking, “so just how is the baby supposed to come out, and don’t you dare say my ass or I will kick yours.”

“I don’t know Dean, but we’ll figure it out together,” Sam promised. Once he made that promise he felt Dean’s body relax against him telling him without words that he had been forgiven. “Let’s just sleep on this tonight and try to figure the rest tomorrow.”

Sam headed for the bed and Dean headed for the bathroom to grab a wet washcloth. Once he was back in the room, he walked over to Sam where he was now sitting on the bed and gently washed the blood from his face before he undressed and joined Sam under the covers.

 

Even though Sam was back, Dean didn’t sleep very well the night before, and he was up early with fucking morning sickness. He tried the crackers again but once his stomach was settled, he was wide-awake and not going back to sleep. He knew that there weren’t many hunters around and the way they’ve been dropping lately, it didn’t seem that there would be that many left, but why did it seem like everything had to fall on their shoulders. For once, he’d like to not have to fight for his and Sam’s survival and from what he’s gathered he and Sam were about to do that once again. Fight.

He and Sam had been shouldering burdens that were too large for them to bear since their mom burned on the ceiling when he was four and their father dragged them through hell and high water to find the demon responsible. Even though they found the demon Azazel, it has still been one shit storm after another, but somehow he was supposed to believe that being pregnant was a good thing. 

Was this their punishment for loving each other? Even though he’d rather it be Sam growing lady parts, when he thought about it, a baby didn’t seem to be that huge of a punishment, tangible proof of their love. It was what he’d wanted, but he thought that he would have been more receptive if the news had come from Sam and not Crowley.

Even though he was worried about the eventual birth, because deep in his heart, he knew he wanted this with Sam, and even if he screamed that he didn’t from the highest mountain, he wanted this. The thing that worried him the most was what Crowley told him, that this spell would be the end of the Winchesters. Once he laughed at Dean and delivered that cryptic message, he disappeared leaving Dean with no answers.

Dean looked at Sam as he slept; it was the only time that the younger man didn’t have those worry lines between his eyes. The sun wasn’t going to rise anytime soon, but the light from the lamp Dean had turned on bathed his beautiful features, and Dean suddenly had the urge to touch, to taste, to lay claim to his lover.

Still dressed in the flannel sleep pants and t-shirt he favored wearing to bed, Dean quickly stripped, pulled the covers back and crawled up onto the bed between Sam’s tree trunk thighs and pulled at his boxer briefs until he was face to face with that beautiful cock.

Sam was soft so he was able to put the entire length into his mouth at first, but as soon as his tongue began to work, he felt the cock twitch as it began to lengthen and grow until he had to struggle to fit it in his mouth without difficulty.

“Goddamn, Dean,” Sam groaned as he sat up and placed his back to the head board giving Dean better access before he began to buck his hips as he sought further entrance into the warm wet cavern.

Dean followed Sam as he got into a better position, to pleasure his lover. He didn’t want to disengage, so he hummed his response to Sam’s swear as he relaxed his throat to let his brother slip further inside. This was what he wanted, what he needed. His dick hardened and began to leak as the taste of that earthy, salty flavor and that intangible something that was pure Sam burst across his tongue.

As he pulled his mouth off Sam’s cock, Dean let his tongue flatten and follow that thick vein on the underside until he reached that little bundle of nerves under the crown. Dean still hadn’t got around to getting his haircut, so Sam was able to grab Dean’s hair and hold his head where he wanted and began to fuck into Dean’s mouth. Dean loved it, and the only thing he loved more was the feel of the huge cock splitting him open.

“Fuck Dean, your mouth feels so good,” Sam, praised, “gonna come.”

With that declaration, Dean reached up and disentangled Sam’s fingers from his hair, removed his mouth from Sam’s cock and then closed his fingers around the base to stop the younger man from coming.

“Nooo Dean,” Sam whined, “was so fucking close, why’d you do that?”

“Wanna ride you Sam,” Dean begged, “Please can I? Wanna feel you come in my ass, Sam.”

“Anything you want Dean, anything just do something. Jeez, have I created a monster, craving my cock now?” he half joked as Dean scrambled to his knees to position himself on Sam’s lap.

“Well, we created something,” he teased in return.

“Let me open you up baby,” Sam said softly as he lifted Dean from his lap and reached under the pillow to get the lube, “I don’t want to hurt you.” 

As Dean scrambled to his knees he snarked half-heartedly, “Told you I’m not a girl, so don’t call me baby damn it.”

“I know you’re not a girl,” Sam told him as he positioned himself behind Dean, leaned in, and gently licked at Dean’s pretty, pink hole. “A girl couldn’t fuck me the way you have all these years.”

When he felt Sam’s tongue laving at his hole, Dean ducked his head, arched his back and whined his pleasure. He’d long ago stopped pretending that the noises Sam pulled from him were less than manly, because he could do the same to Sam, and besides, it felt so. Damned. Good.

Unexpectedly Sam’s wicked tongue was gone and Dean started to protest until he heard the snick from the bottle of lube being opened by Sam, and suddenly that tongue was replaced by Sam’s thick finger slowly working its way in to find Dean’s prostate.

Sam slowly worked the finger inside Dean before pulling out and adding a second. As he scissored his fingers, he murmured, “I wish you could see how gorgeous you look taking my fingers, God I can’t wait until that’s my cock inside you.”

“Then hurry up, two’s good enough, I want to feel you Sam. Please.” Dean wasn’t above begging, not for Sam.

“Are you sure Dean, I don’t want to hurt you?” Sam asked as he covered Dean’s back.

“’M sure, Sammy, still wanna ride you, been thinking about it all day.” 

Taking his arm and wrapping it around Dean’s middle, Sam flipped them over so that he was on his back, and Deans back was to Sam’s front. Dean quickly turned around until he was sitting on Sam’s lap facing the younger man. He soon had Sam’s large cock in his hand and the head was at his entrance and slowly, slowly eased down until his ass met Sam’s hips.

The burn was worse than he thought it would be and took his breath away, but that was quickly easing as his body adjusted to his lover’s girth and the pleasure returned.

“Oh God Dean, please move,” Sam was the one begging now.

At first, Dean moved gingerly not wanting to hurt himself, but then he hit that little magic button, sending a fissure of pleasure down his spine he began to move in earnest. His body adjusted and he planted his knees on each side of Sam’s hips and began to pick up speed.

It didn’t take long for Dean to find a rhythm that had both men moaning out their pleasure.

“So fucking beautiful Dean,” Sam swore, “I know you don’t want me to tell you that, but you don’t even know what you do to me.”

Sam’s right, Dean doesn’t like it when Sam told him he was beautiful, because after his teenaged years of fighting off dicks who couldn’t see past his lips, it was a sore point with him, but right here and right now Sam’s praise only served to heighten his pleasure.

Dean rode Sam and each time he hit his prostate, the pleasure sent fire throughout his body making his skin so sensitive that even the air touching it gave him pleasure. Dean threw his head back, eyes closed concentrating on the sensations when Sam reached forward and began to stroke Dean’s neglected cock.

Sam was too wrapped up in the sensations coursing through his body to find a rhythm, and when the hangnail scraped across the sensitive skin on the head of Dean’s cock, the older man felt that it was a fight between pleasure and pain. However, by the fourth swipe, Dean’s pleasure won out and Dean was coming on Sam’s hand, and the contractions caused Dean’s hole to grip Sam’s cock and soon he was coming as well.

As they lay there letting the aftershock of their orgasms work through their bodies, Sam bent his head and kissed Dean.

“Can I ask you something Dee,” Sam asked reverting to his childhood name for Dean.

“Yeah,” Dean yawned, finally sleepy.

“How did you connect the dots to go from upset stomach to your being pregnant, because I gotta tell you, if I hadn’t seen the ultra sound, I’m not sure I would have believed it myself.”

Dean hesitated before answering, “Crowley.”

“What?” Sam demanded.

“I feel fantastic right now Sam, let me enjoy this for a while before dealing with babies and demons.”

That’s what Dean told Sam, but once the demon’s name was mentioned, Dean’s mind took him back to the conversation with the demon.

 

 

_“Hi mum,” Crowley greeted with a laugh. “I gotta tell you when I heard that someone had cast this spell on you two I had to come and see this for myself. Too bad you’re not showing yet because I’d have loved to have seen that.”_

_Dean fingered the demon-killing knife that they had nicked from Ruby all those years ago as he measured the distance between him, the King of Hell, and the cabin._

_Crowley seemed to know what he was thinking and laughed again, “Don’t worry Dean, I’m not going to do a thing to you, I’m going to let the spell run its course and it will take care of you and Moose once and for all.”_

_“What are you talking about? What spell?” Dean hated himself for asking, because he knew that whatever the hell Crowley was yapping about was what Sam was hiding from him._

_“Aw, I have to tell you how much I’m enjoying the fact that you’re going to be a mum and relish the fact that Moose hadn’t even told you the good news. This day just keeps getting better and better mate._

_“It seems that Glenda the good was a little more powerful than you thought and cast a spell to give you what you want most. Apparently, for you it’s your overgrown brother’s mutant sperm. I must say, Dean I’m surprised because I’d always thought that Moose would bottom.”_

_“Stop being a dick Crowley and tell me what you came here to gloat over, or if you’re going to kill me then just get it over already, just don’t bore me to death because you like the sound of your own voice.”_

_“Kill you?” The demon laughed and said, “Oh no, because if I kill you, you lot will just keep coming back, but this way you’ll be out of my hair forever.”_

_“What spell,” Dean grudgingly asked again through gritted teeth._

_“The Desire Spell, a spell that grants you your hearts desire, and from the look of things…nah that would just be too easy,” Crowley gloated. “Normally when that spell is cast I would come up and try to sweeten the pot and collect a new soul, but this is so much better. I’ll let Moose explains the particulars.”_

_Apparently the conversation was over because as suddenly as he arrived, Crowley was gone leaving Dean with more questions than answers._

__When Crowley left, Dean called Cas to get some answers. He’d called until his voice was hoarse, but the angel never responded and Dean couldn’t understand why because before he’d had the excuse that he was fighting a civil war, now Dean knew that he was just ignoring him.

 

Dean thought about all the times that he’d wished that he could have a family with Sam, how jealous he’d been when he saw all of those happy families, but he was getting that now but at what cost. As much as he wanted this with Sam, he’d cut the thing from his body himself if it was going to cost him the person he loved more than himself.

 

Dean eventually succumbed and he fell asleep as the sun rose. He vaguely remembers feeling Sam getting out of the bed, but he didn’t until noon. Sam was not around when he did get up so he put on a pot of coffee and headed for the shower. Fifteen minutes later as he was putting the styling products in his hair, he was amazed at how long it had gotten. He’d have to find a barber because there was no way he was letting Sam near him with clippers.

Running his fingers through his hair Dean winced a little at the tenderness from where Sam’s gigantic paws pulled on the longer tresses. Smiling he thought that maybe there was a good reason to have longer hair, because he’d enjoyed using Sam’s for leverage over the years.

Once he was satisfied with his hair, Dean made his way back into the kitchen and was about to enjoy his cup of coffee when Sam entered the cabin.

“No coffee, Dean,” he advised his brother, “at least not caffeinated.” 

If one thing could be said about Dean Winchester, it was that he liked his coffee. He didn’t have to have it dressed up with flavored syrups, whipped cream or milk. He was happy with it strong and black, because it was one of the few indulgences he had in the world. Sam had better have a damned good explanation as to why he couldn’t have it.

“It’s not good…um…notgoodforthebaby,” Sam finally uttered.

Lifting the cup up to his nose, Dean inhaled the aroma of the brew and set the cup aside. When Sam reached this level of angsting, it told Dean that Sam had been researching pregnancies and that this was just the beginning of things that he was going to have to give up because they weren’t _good for the baby_.

“I don’t know what’s going on, I don’t feel… pregnant, I just feel sick, but a visit from the King of Hell has convinced me otherwise.” Dean started as he looked longingly at his coffee, “but we can say baby, because apparently there’s one inside me who’s going to be just like you and try to make me eat healthier.”

“While you were sleeping I went to get some books I found online that could help us get through this,” Sam said sheepishly as he held out his purchases to Dean.

Browsing through the pages, Dean could see that the books covered every aspect of pregnancy, except one. The book did not have a chapter that covered the fact that the mom was a man without the equipment to deliver.

“Sam, the kind of help we need can’t be found in these books.” Dean reminded him.

“I think that between these two books, they cover everything about pregnancy…”

“No Sam they don’t,” Dean interrupted, “they don’t have a chapter about two brothers fucking each other and one gets pregnant, because of some witch’s spell.”

“So you’re saying that we need _supernatural_ help,” Sam asked stressing the word supernatural.

“Yeah, Sam. We both know that if I go to a regular doctor, after a thorough examination and they will know that I was born Dean, not Deanna and life will be more hellish than even we could imagine. Me and the baby will live the rest of our lives in cages like the apes in _The Rise of the Planet of the Apes_.”

“So what you’re Cesar?” Sam smirked.

“No dude, obviously I’m Cesar’s mom because I’m gonna give birth to someone life changing.” Dean corrected. “So the question is who’s still living that we can trust?” 

He wanted to tell Sam that Benny could be trusted, but the vampire was a serious cause of disagreement between them and they needed to be united right now. He doesn’t doubt that Benny knew about his… condition, because after all, he helped break him out of the hospital, but they had to find someone that Sam was comfortable with as well.

“How about Garth?” Dean suggested instead, knowing that the man was helping Sam try to find a way out of this curse.

Sam nodded his head in agreement, and surprised Dean by saying, “Benny’d be helpful too. He has his ears to the ground and he…he cared enough to help protect you.”

“Sam you don’t like Benny and I get it, I do, but we need to be in this together and Benny’s so not us being together.”

“I’ll admit it, when I see him I want to go all Van Helsing on his ass, but he can be trusted with your life and that’s all that matters to me.”

Dean shot another longing glance at the coffee he’d been made to give up and walked to Sam. Once he reached the younger man, Dean took hold of Sam’s, hand placed it on his stomach and said, “Speaking of trust, this place, has served its purpose. When it was just us it was okay, but now we have someone more important to think about. We need somewhere no one would ever consider to looking for us, and Crowley pops in as though he lives here.”

Sam nodded in agreement, “you’re right Dean I’ve been thinking about that as well and I think I’ve found us a place.”

His laptop was on the table beside him and he leaned down, flipped it open to a page that he’d bookmarked. It was their old house in Lawrence, Kansas.


	7. Chapter 7

“Boy what have you done?” Missouri Mosley snapped at Dean as soon as he and Sam walked into her home.

Knowing that his opinion was not wanted Sam left Missouri and Dean to their bickering while he followed his nose to find that delicious smell that was coming from the kitchen. Dean was so going to give him hell for leaving him to that woman for food, but he hadn’t eaten since breakfast and he was starving.

Dean on the other hand had the opposite reaction, hoping like hell that she hadn’t remodeled since their last visit, Dean quickly made his way to the bathroom to empty his stomach. As he knelt before the porcelain throne, he’d never been so glad to see a toilet before because he didn’t think he could handle the barrage of insults Missouri would send his way.

He heard rather than saw Sam make his way to the bathroom after he heard Dean being sick. 

“Go on back to the kitchen Sam,” she instructed as she wiped a cool cloth over Dean’s face, “I got him.”

“Go Sam!” she barked when he hesitated.

Dean could have sworn he heard Sam mumble, “But he’s mine, I’m supposed to take care of him.”

“Are you okay Dean?” she asked, her voice the softest he’d ever heard her use towards him.

“’M good,” he told her, “just an upset stomach‘s all,” he lied.

“Cut the bullshit Dean, you forget who you’re dealing with,” she reminded him. “Even if Sam wasn’t being all protective and hovering outside the door, I can read you Dean, as soon as I touched you I knew what was going on.”

Dean wasn’t embarrassed that he loved Sam, never that, it was just that their relationship wasn’t… normal and now it was out in the open to be scrutinized by unforgiving eyes. He and Sam were brothers for Christ sakes, but love him he did and he wasn’t going to apologize because Missouri disapproved. 

He ducked his head because he didn’t want to see the disgust that he was sure showed in her eyes. She was of the few people left who knew them from when. Even though he didn’t see her that often, he didn’t want to lose that connection.

“I won’t belittle our friendship and pretend that I understand this relationship between you and Sam,” she started while her hand rubbed comforting circles on his lower back, “but I’ve have time to adjust and get used to knowing and so I accepted this thing…this love between you and Sam a long time ago.”

“A long time…Missouri?” he asked confused. A long time ago, surely she hasn’t known since he and Sam were here all those years ago to clear the haunting from their old house. It was possible, because things were so new between them then and they could barely keep their hands off each other.

“I can hear you overthinking and you’re making my damn head hurt,” she complained, “I have readings later and my mind needs to be clear for that, so for now let’s go to the kitchen, feed Sam and worry about the rest later.”

When the two of them walked out of the bathroom, Sam was standing outside of the door with a worried look on his face. They thought that they had been hiding this aspect of their relationship between them, but now Dean could tell that Sam was trying to figure out who else knew and did they hate them for loving each other.

“Sit down boys and stop worrying, the people who loved you loved you no matter what.”

“Bobby,” they said in unison.

“Yes, Bobby,” she confirmed.

“Oh God, he must have hated us,” Sam groaned as he rubbed his hand down his face.

“Bobby Singer was a good man and he loved you both like you were his own, so don’t you dare disrespect the man because of your own shame, Sam Winchester.” She chastised.

“Sorry,” Sam apologized. “It’s just that…”

“Look, we aren’t going to get anything settled tonight, so let’s enjoy this food that I slaved over for you, and tomorrow we can discuss what’s coming. Besides, Dean you need to eat as nutritiously as possible. And boy, get a haircut, because that kind of pretty only works on Sam.”

Dean self-consciously ran his fingers through his hair, he’d just gotten a haircut before he and Sam packed up the Impala and made their way to Lawrence. Fucking hormones.

The two men sat down at the table like chastised little boys and began to eat. Even though he hadn’t eaten since that morning Dean wasn’t that hungry. His mind just kept turning over the fact that Bobby knew about him and Sam, and he felt a little sick and he wasn’t sure if was because Bobby knew or it was morning sickness. 

The awkward dinner was soon over and Dean knew that they should go find a motel until they could find something more permanent. It seems that Missouri had other plans.

“Where are you going?” She probed and they attempted to say goodnight.

“Dean’s tired, so we need to find a place to stay tonight,” Sam explained to their host.

“Sam you spent most of your life wanting to be normal, but do you really know what that means?” she asked rhetorically. The way she stood there facing them told him that she really didn’t expect an answer, “normal means not insulting your friend’s generous offer of a place to stay because you think that they’re going to hear you doing the nasty with your brother.”

 

Dean Winchester stared at the ceiling as he tried to remember when he lost control of his life. Here he was a thirty-five year old, pregnant man, lying in a bed next to his brother/lover in the home of a friend who was angry with them because they wanted to keep the relationship quiet. Fucking witch.

Right now, he so wanted Sam’s touch to ground him, but Sam was hugging his side of the bed so that he wouldn’t accidently touch Dean and his dick ended up in his ass, and Dean was on other side doing the same. 

Dean reasoned that it was one thing to know that she knew that they were lovers than more than but another to fuck Sam in her house and let the sound of the headboard hitting the wall prove it to her.

As though Sam could read his thoughts a few minutes later, he covered the distance between them and wrapped Dean up in his arms so that they both could relax and fall asleep.

The next morning the pair of them danced around each other as they showered and dressed, both careful not to touch each other even though Missouri was nowhere around. As Dean prepared to do the same, he watched Sam as he shaved and had to press the heel of his hand onto his cock, because for some reason watching Sam as he made those controlled strokes was one of the sexiest things he’d ever seen. 

He was completely turned on until he glanced into the mirror, because what the hell. It seemed as though his hair had grown another inch overnight. He knew that pregnancy hormones and prenatal vitamins caused hair and nails to grow, but this was ridiculous.

“Sam, something’s wrong here,” he informed the other man. “My hair shouldn’t grow this fucking fast.” And as soon as he spoke those words, another thought occurred to him, he hadn’t shaved since the morning Monica cast the spell.

 

Sam stopped shaving and looked at Dean, and was amazed at how much the older man’s hair had grown since last night. Dean hadn’t been to a doctor so they couldn’t blame prenatal vitamins so what the fuck. The longer hair made him look younger, softer and vulnerable bringing out Sam’s protective side.

As Sam looked closer at his lover, the older man’s beauty overwhelmed him, but hell Dean’s always been the hottest thing he’d ever seen man or woman. As he took in those full lips that were swollen because he’d been worrying them, the expressive green eyes fringed by those long lashes and those freckles that drove him mad, Sam swore at that moment he fell a little more in love.

“Dean I know about as much as you do, but if anyone can tell us what is going on then it’s Missouri. She will read us and then we will have some leads we can work until we can find a way to reverse this spell,” Sam tried to reassure Dean.

The problem was it’s hard to offer solace to someone else when you were terrified yourself, but he had to do this for Dean. His brother had done no less for him when he’d been a terrified kid all alone in a hotel room watching over an even younger kid, or when he’d been a heartbroken young man who sold his soul out of pure unadulterated love. This was his time to protect Dean and he wasn’t going to let him down.

Pulling Dean to him, in a bear hug Sam whispered in his ear and promised, “Dean, I’ll die protecting you, believe that. Through the years, you’ve proved that over and over again, and I’ll do the same for you.”

Once they made their way downstairs, the men noticed that Missouri had a breakfast feast prepared for them, but judging from the dish she was placing in the dishwasher, she had already eaten.

“I got breakfast ready, but I won’t be joining you two,” she told them. “I have some errands to run, and Dean if you need them; there are some saltines in the cabinet above the sink. I’ll be home around two so when I come back Dean, we’ll have a reading.”

With that announcement, their host was gone and they had the house to themselves.   
“Are you okay Dean?” Sam asked, “Do you feel like eating this morning?”

“Yeah, Sammy I think so.”

Sam looked at the fare that Missouri had left for them and was pleased to find that she had provided some lighter things like toast and fruit for Dean. The coffee smelled heavenly, but Dean couldn’t have any and Sam wasn’t going to torture him by drinking it in front of him.

“You can drink your coffee Sam, I’ll be okay.” Dean told him in the most pitiful voice he’d ever heard coming from a grown man and there was in no way in hell that he was going to fall for it. 

Dean would find ways to let him know that he drank coffee while he was suffering from withdrawal while carrying his baby. His baby. Dean was carrying his child and he really did try not to grin like a loon at the thought while watching Dean use his nonverbal skills to bitch about not being allowed to have coffee. Sam lost that battle. Until it could be proven otherwise, this was the best thing to happen to him since that first time Dean fucked him so forgive him for being proud.

While Missouri was running her errands, Sam and Dean found someone to help them turn part of their dragon gold into cash. They were going to have to find a place to live because at some point Sam wanted to have sex again and that wasn’t going to happen while they were living with Missouri.

They drove around, first thing found a barber for Dean, and then began the search for a house. It seemed that by an unspoken agreement, they bypassed houses that looked like the dumps that John settled for durning their childhood. He usually found the cheapest place (dump) in an attempt to both save money and to stay under the radar. They were going to have a baby their child was going to have stability, and a safe haven to call home.

The first time they drove past their old home, Dean slowed down the Impala to have a look. If he hadn’t seen the ghost of their mother Sam would have no ties to the house, but Dean had memories. The tomato rice soup Dean fixed for Sam when he was sick was what their mother had prepared for Dean. He had memories of a carefree dad and a loving mother and it showed in his eyes when they drove past the house.

The continued to search for a place to live and he knew that they didn’t have to find one today, and Missouri was nice, but sex was better so as far as Sam was concerned, they needed a place yesterday.

The second time they drove past the house, there was a for sale sign that they hadn’t noticed before. It was as though fate had intervened on their behalf for once. Dean slowed down and wrote down the realtors number then drove back to Missouri’s because there was no way they were going to be late. 

They arrived early and waited for the older woman to arrive and Sam could tell Dean was nervous, so he gave Dean a kiss to calm him down.

“Mm mm,” Dean hummed as he leaned into the kiss just before he yawned and started blinking his eyes like a little kid trying to stay awake for Santa.

The older man was falling asleep on the sofa where they were sitting so Sam suggested that he go lie down, but in true Dean fashion, he refused to do so unless Sam joined him. Knowing that his brother needed the rest, Sam spooned with Dean until the man’s even breathing told him that he’d succumbed to sleep.

He lay there a while just holding Dean until he heard Missouri enter the house and he went downstairs to greet her.

“Hey Sam,” she greeted as she walked in carrying an arm full of groceries. “Any luck with the house hunting?”

“Not really,” he told her, “but how did you know that’s what we did today?”

“You two were as quiet as a church mouse last night even though I told you everything was okay, so it makes sense that you’d try to find a place to stay.” She laughed at him.

“There was nothing we really liked, but our old house…it’s empty and up for sale. Dean took down the information, but I don’t know.” He tried to explain as he took the bags from her. “I told Dean that we would look at our old house before we came here, but now I don’t know.”

“Do you have enough for it? I know how resourceful hunters can be,” She questioned him as she made her way to the kitchen. “But life on the road ain’t cheap.”

“Yeah, we’re cool as far as money’s concerned a job with some dragons helped with that, but the house, I’m not sure if it’s safe.” He voiced one of his fears.

“The house is clean Sam. There was no way I’d let that girl stay there with her kids. It’s been clean since you two were here last.” 

“Then what happened to that family? Why aren’t they still there?” Sam questioned, still not convinced.

“Not everyone has the ability to deal with the supernatural Sam, so they run and that’s why she took her kids and she ran, but we cleaned that house Sam.”

“You mean like it doesn’t faze you to be dealing with a man who’s pregnant with his brother’s child?” he asked sarcastically.

“It’s like I told you Sam, I’m used to the idea of you two, although that wasn’t hard because I’ve always thought of you two as Sam and Dean Winchester not Sam Winchester and Dean Winchester,” she explained. “Besides, this was definitely not the weirdest thing I’ve had to deal with, supernatural or otherwise.” She laughed.

“What’s going on here Missouri?” he asked her. “When I look back now it’s like something was drawing us to go to Monica Love, to go to that house and now everything has gone to hell since. Dean’s pregnant for fuck’s sake.”

“I don’t know what to tell you Sam, I won’t know anything for sure until we have a reading.”

“Then let’s get this show on the road,” Dean said from the kitchen door.

 

Thirty minutes later the three of them were sitting in the little alcove that Missouri reserved for her readings. Dean and Sam were side by side with the older woman sitting across from them. She took Sam’s hand and encouraged him to hold Dean’s. When Dean placed his hand into hers, she jumped as though she’d touched a live wire.

“Missouri?” Sam questioned.

“It’s okay, Dean,” she reassured him as she turned a serene smile on him and then to Sam who had gripped her had so tightly that she was losing feeling. “I’m getting good feelings about what’s happening to you two. There are a lot of forces at work to bring this all together, even the fact that Dean was the one to become pregnant.”

“How did Monica get the juice to pull this off, because we checked and all we could find was that she’s just someone dressed up in costume doing parlor tricks,” Sam demanded.

“I don’t know,” she started. “It’s likely…”

“What do you mean you don’t know, I can fucking guess.” He all but growled. He was desperate to know what was happening to Dean and how it was going to affect their future, and if someone like Missouri didn’t have answers then they were fucked.

“Stop it Sam, let her finish,” Dean appealed wearily but he was wearing the most beatific smile. “There was something different about me and I can’t quite place what it was, but I saw him, I saw our son, Sam. His eyes were the same color as mine, but they were shaped like yours and he was holding his sister.”


	8. Chapter 8

“Our s-son?” Sam stuttered as he dropped Missouri’s hand and pointed to Dean and himself.

“Yes, Sam, our son and daughter,” Dean confirmed “I saw them both. They were healthy, happy, and ours Sam.”

“Now may I continue?” Missouri asked Sam.

Grinning like an idiot, he reached out for Dean and Missouri’s hands, and nodded his agreement because he was too choked up to form the words.

“This spell that has been cast on you two was one that you have to be on the other side to know about. No one living can cast this spell they just used your witch to get the job done. Once the spell is completed, the people who knew about it, about the two of you will have no memory of it”

“I still hate witches,” Dean grumbled.

“That’s okay, Dean you can still hate witches,” Sam chuckled. “So who would cast a spell like this, I mean if Dean saw our children, then that means we’re going to be okay, right?”

Sam was so fucking excited that he was about to come out of his skin, for once this was something good for them. Children meant no more hunting, no matter what jobs they found because there was no way that he was going to rear his kids the same as his dad did, on the road with nothing to call their own. 

There would be little league, peewee football, and maybe even basketball. Their daughter would have tea parties, dance lessons and a room so goddamned pink that it would look as though a pepto bismol factory exploded in it. He knew he was getting ahead of things, but this carrot had been dangled in front of him and he wasn’t just going to bite, he would eat the whole goddamned thing.

“Boy I can only see what’s shown to me and something’s blocking me from seeing everything. What I can tell is that once whatever this is has completed, you won’t remember what you were before.” She advised. “You won’t even remember some of the people you knew before.”

“If we can’t remember what about the other people affected?” Dean asked. “I mean Sam and Garth couldn’t find anything on the spell, so what the hell?”

“It’s like one part dream come true one part glamour spell. The things that people want most can be life changing, and some things shouldn’t be remembered.” She explained.

“Like a pregnant man.” Sam said.

“Exactly” she agreed.

“So where do we go from here?” Dean asked.

“We need to get you a doctor, and conveniently enough a doctor who is a friend to all hunters needed a place to hide out for a while, so he’ll be here tomorrow and we can get him to examine you.” 

 



Robert Carville or Dr. Robert blew into Lawrence like a spring storm but with less bluster. He came into town with his assistant Eva to hide in plain sight from the thing that was hunting them. He had let a hunter stay flat lined just long enough for something to hitch a ride back into this dimension and was angry with the doctor because it couldn’t get back.

He and Eva would be living with and working out of the home of Missouri Moseley and traveling where needed until he could get back to his place above the butcher shop. He hoped Middle America was ready for him.

Missouri told him that he had a patient that he needed to see ASAP, a male hunter who was pregnant due to a witches curse. Even if he’d tried, Robert couldn’t control his surprise when Dean Winchester walked through the door.

Dr. Robert could tell that Dean was just as shocked as he was when he walked into the makeshift examination room.

“I told you to stop being a baby, not have one,” Eva snarked at Dean.

“You still need to work on your bedside manners,” Dean griped.

“Fuck you,” Eva retorted.

“You’re not man enough,” Dean replied.

“Okay boys and girls,” Dr. Robert stepped in throwing a paper gown towards Dean, “here you go Dean, put this on and hop up on the table.” He’d have to chastise Eva again for her bedside manner or lack thereof, but he’d never let her go. She was a good assistant as well as the daughter of the hunters who’d saved him from certain death at the hands of a demon.

Eva’s sarcastic rejoinder died on her lips when six and a half feet of Sam Winchester walked into the room and stood next to Dean.

Dr. Robert could sense Dean’s unease at having to have this examination especially in Eva’s presence. He imagined that the big bad hunter was feeling vulnerable and embarrassed, but the girl has proved invaluable and he needed her, and besides, if anything went awry Sam would kill both of them.

“Dean everything looked good, some things you already know you’re 6’1” 175 pounds, and despite what you’re going through your blood pressure is 140/75. I need you to watch your weight and let me know if anything feels weird, well off.”

“He’s always tired Doc, and then there’s the morning sickness,” Sam informed the doctor and ignored the evil looks Dean was shooting his way. “The doctors in Metairie said that Dean was about a month along. The thing is there’s no way he can be that far along doc.”

“No matter how bad it is the morning sickness, that’s all normal Sam; however we do need to get him on some prenatal vitamins and that will help with the tiredness and his appetite. The morning sickness should be gone by the end of the first trimester,” the doctor told him pulled out a prescription pad and began to write a script for the vitamins. As he passed the prescription over to Dean, he saw the looks both men cast his way. “But the advanced pregnancy, that has to be the spell because there’s no other explanation that I can give.

“Eva and I helped this doctor out of a sticky situation, and in return he helps me by providing me with a legal script pad,” He explained Sam’s silent questioning of the pad.

“See you next time mommy,” Eva goaded Dean.

Dean folded the prescription and left the room with Sam following close behind as they made their way upstairs to their room. “We gotta get the fuck out of here Sam. I do not want to share a home with that evil bitch he calls his assistant.”

“We’ll find something soon Dean,” Sam promised.

“We have found something Sam, our old house, let’s get it and we can be out of here in a month,” he pleaded. “It’s as though it was sitting there waiting for us to come home, so let’s go home.”

“I don’t know Dean,” Sam said, “I don’t know.”

“What’s the problem?” Dean asked frustrated.

“Forgive me if I don’t want to put my child in the same nursery where my mother died trying to protect me.” Sam confessed. 

“And you think that that doesn’t bother me?” Dean asked as he lifted his hand and tucked an errant strand of hair behind his ear. “It does Sam, but at the same time, Something is drawing me to that house Sam in the same way it drew us here. We’re supposed to be there Sam.”

“How do you know that Dean?” Sam whispered. “What if that something is evil?”

“I know because I saw our kids sitting on the steps with us and we were all happy, but I don’t get this Sam. It was your idea that we come back to our old house in the first place, why the change of heart?”

“I wanted us to come back to Lawrence, not specifically to our old house, Dean. It’s just that’s where it all went bad, where mom died and we lost dad,” Sam explained.

“That’s the beauty of us coming here Sam, because that’s where we get to make it right.”

Later that day while Dean was resting, Sam told himself that he was just going to get Dean’s prescriptions filled, but he figured that buying a house that Dean wanted was good medicine as well.

 



A month and a half later Sam Wesson and Dean Smith were officially homeowners they would have been sooner but it took a while for them to get their new paperwork. It had hurt that they couldn’t live the rest of their lives as Winchesters; but with their spectacular deaths a few years back, and even though Ruby had told them all of their mom’s friends were dead, it didn’t hurt to be too careful, especially when they now had more than themselves to think about.

Sam had found a job at a local law firm as a paralegal, and each day that Sam went into that office Dean wondered if it hurt him that he wasn’t practicing as he should be. Dean on the other had couldn’t work, at almost two months pregnant he soon wouldn’t be able to hide his condition.

Even though Sam wasn’t an attorney, he put in hours as though he was. He spent hours slaving over his computer doing research for cases and became the firm’s favorite paralegal because of his attention to detail. In the course of his research he even found a couple of cases that he knew were supernatural and called Garth to get a hunter on them, making Dean proud.

Today he had an appointment with Dr. Robert who promised that he would have the portable ultrasound machine that he normally used to get a visual on organs. He could have gone anytime during the day to have the procedure done, but he wanted Sam to be with him so they could see their son together.

While Sam put in long hours at the law firm, Dean was busy making a home for them, both literally and figuratively. He thought that he’d go stir crazy in the house, but he’d found contentment instead. Being at home made him feel grounded in a way that he never had before. He found joy in getting the house ready before the baby came. 

The master bedroom was now a suite, and he’d also completed the nursery and was now working on the kitchen. Because of his delicate condition, Sam made him hire someone to help with the labor to get as much work completed before Dean really looked pregnant and not as though he’d just put on a few extra pounds.

He’d been puttering around the house all day trying to get it in shape before the baby came, it never occurred to him that they were…normal. Well except for Dean’s hair. It seemed that the more he cut it the faster it grew until he was cutting it every other day. He’d broken down and let Sam give him a high and tight, but it still grew overnight, so he let it grow. After having to get a haircut every three or four days, he just gave up and now he had hair that was almost as long as Sam’s was.

Forty minutes before he was due to pick Sam up from the law firm, he jumped into the shower because even though he hadn’t been doing the manual labor, his chest and shoulders hurt like a bitch. To alleviate the pain Dean stood under the hot water and let it soothe his aches. Once the shower was done, he wiped the steam from the mirror, looked at himself, and was still surprised at what he saw. It was the hair. 

Sometimes it still took him by surprise to see his hair this long, but he has grown to like because when Sam grabs it while he’s giving him a blowjob…well yeah, he’s glad he let it grow.

Dean pulled in front of Johns and Burns law firm just as Sam was exiting the building and he could tell that his brother was excited about their doctor’s visits. Of course he could afford to be excited because he wasn’t the one that had to lie on that table to be poked and prodded.

“How many people are going to go to jail because you couldn’t concentrate on your job today?” Dean asked him as he got into the car.

“No one that didn’t deserve it,” Sam responded as he reached over to rub Dean’s belly.

“You know that Missouri is going to insist that we stay for dinner right?” Sam asked Dean, as he rubbed his hand where Dean swatted it away.

“I don’t mind, it’s just that Eva bitch that I don’t want to have to deal with.” 

“I’ll protect you baby,” Sam teased.

“I want to tell you not to call me baby because I’m not a girl, but that’s kinda hard to do what with me being pregnant and all.” Dean grumped at Sam’s use of the hated endearment.

They bantered back and forth until they arrived at Missouri’s, and suddenly Dean didn’t want to make the short walk inside. The thought that Dr. Robert could find that something was wrong with their baby kept running through his mind It’s one thing to know you’re a freak, but the thought that his child might be one as well made his heart hurt.

“It’ll be okay, Dean,” Sam tried to reassure him, as a life time of living in each other’s pocket clued him into what Dean was thinking. “Remember this is what we want, you and me so how can it be bad?”

“Look, I know that you want normal, because you’ve been singing that song since you were practically old enough to talk. You ran away several times to find it, but you always end up here, with me. It’s just that lately, I’ve been wanting it too. Normalcy. To know what it like to have something that you can call your own, to go out and face this shitty world with the knowledge that I’ve got you to come home to, and then I get pregnant and it scared me Sam. Not the fact that I’m pregnant, but the thought of it being taken away.”

“You never told me that before, that this was what you wanted. With me.” Sam accused.   
“Dean I’d have done my best to get us here, to be together. I would have stopped running if I knew that I had a reason to stay.”

“You’ve always had a reason to stay, I just wasn’t good enough.” Dean sighed.

“No Dean, you were always enough, I just didn’t know I was wanted.”

“How was I supposed to tell you how much I wanted you when I thought...?” Dean searched for the words that expressed his past hurt and anger. “When we were in heaven the fact that all of your good memories involved getting away from me told me all I needed to know.”

Sam reached across the small distance between them and wiped the tears that were falling silently from worried green eyes. “Dean I know that my track record hasn’t always been good, but I promise you this, nothing but death could keep me from your side.”

The loud tap on the window broke them apart, and both men looked through the closed window at an annoyed Missouri.

“You boys have your own place now, so don’t sit in front of my house and have sex like a couple of teenagers!” she snapped. “Sam I expected better from you.” 

Sam and Dean looked at each other and laughed after Missouri voiced her displeasure before turning and flouncing back into her house.

“One of these days I’m going to find out what I did to that woman,” Dean mumbled as he got out of the car.

“Dean, Sam,” Dr. Robert greeted them as they entered the house, “I’ve got everything set up just through here,” he informed them as he pointed to the room Missouri used as her study.

With a feeling of apprehension, Dean entered the room disrobed and put on the gown the doctor provided. Once on the table he glanced around the room and took in the fact that it was indeed a mini doctor’s office. It even had the hated nurse he thought as Eva walked into the room to take his vitals and hook him up to the sonogram before leaving the room again.

When the door opened, again it was the doctor followed by Sam. Sam stood at the end of the table near Dean’s head so that they both could view the picture, and suddenly there he was. Dean had heard people say it before, but he really wasn’t any bigger than a peanut.

“He’s doing well guys, he’s where he’s supposed to be growth wise and everything else looked normal, so nothing to worry about as far as the baby’s concerned, but there was something wrong with you Dean.”


	9. Chapter 9

Sam’s mind raced all over that place when the doctor said that there was something wrong with Dean. He couldn’t figure out what went wrong because he’d made sure that Dean took his vitamins and that he ate healthy foods and made him exercise, so how the fuck could something be wrong with him.

The baby was fine but Dean wasn’t how the hell was that fair. As much as Sam wanted this baby, he wanted Dean more, and if he had to choose, well that really wasn’t a choice, Dean.

It seemed that he’d just pulled Dean from one hormonal ledge and now here was the doctor putting him on another.

“Okay doc,” Sam demanded, “what’s wrong and how do we fix it?”

Dean counted to ten before he asked, “So what is your concern with me?”

“Well, the problem is that Dean has... well Dean has shrunk about an inch.” The doctor clarified.

“What do you mean I’ve shrunk?”

“When I measured you last you were 6’1”, now you’re an even six feet, and on top of that you’ve lost ten pounds and I don’t know why because all the tests show that you’re healthy." 

“Then fucking run them again,” Sam demanded as his worry erased his manners.

“I don’t think…”

“Does this have something to do with the spell,” Dean interrupted Sam and the doctor’s face off.

“That’s a high probability,” Dr. Robert agreed. “Dean has anything else changed that noticeable?”

“How can you not notice that you’re shrinking?” Eva snarked at Dean with an evil grin on her face.

“Shut the fuck up,” Sam snarled. He didn’t know what her problem was but he’d had enough of her shit, there was something going on with Dean, and if she wanted to be a bitch then he could be an even bigger bastard if he had to.

“No, there’s nothing wrong,” Dean, answered the doctor.

Sam shot him a glance that should have told Dean that he knew that his brother was lying, but he didn’t want to call him out in front of Eva so that wouldn’t give her another reason to give Dean a hard time. He would take this up with Dean later.

The dinner wasn’t as bad as Sam thought it was going to be because Missouri dared anyone to ruin her meal and that included spoiled bitches. The problem was that she looked at both Eva and Dean when she made that pronouncement.

They arrived home about an hour later, and Sam didn’t give Dean to get settled before he pounced, “What else is wrong Dean?”

“No matter how much you think it is, there’s nothing wrong Sam, nothing,” Dean said tiredly. ‘”I know that you’re thinking that I should notice that I’ve shrunk and lost weight, but do I really look any different to you? When you were fucking me did I seem lighter or shorter?”

“Dean I’m just worried,” Sam tried.

“And I’m just tired, so just let it go, Sam.”



 

Dean woke the next morning at his normal time, but he felt as though he’d just went to sleep. He usually took Sam to work, but this morning he didn’t feel like moving, because he hurt all over, but there was no way he was going to tell Sam. There were some things that might not be weird, but they were different enough to for him to take notice. The truth was he wasn’t up to facing the truth yet.

Last night at Missouri’s, he pretended that it hadn’t bothered him that he’d shrunk and lost weight. How could he not have noticed changes like that in his body? He’d been too busy focusing on how his stomach was starting to protrude and making his waistband too tight to notice the changes. He wasn’t sure what was going on now, but this morning, he hurt.

Their deal was that Dean took Sam to work so that he wasn’t stuck at home all day without transportation, but today he didn’t care. His back hurt and his chest was sore. He’d been so unhappy the night before that he and Sam were arguing because he didn’t think that he could endure Sam’s hands touching him. Even where his t-shirt grazed against his nipples felt as though he was on fire.

When Dean told Sam to drive himself to work this morning, the glare he received told him that they were going to discuss this in great detail tonight, but right now, he just couldn’t be bothered to care.

Once Sam was gone Dean didn’t even try to move, he hurt that badly. He almost wished that he hadn’t lied to Sam so he would be here helping him figure out what was wrong with him. Sam hadn’t been on his job that long and he didn’t want to jeopardize his position there, and in a few months he’d actually have legal insurance, but damn it Dean needed him.

His normal modus operandi when he hurt like this would be to take one of his pain pills and or drink, but he’s pretty sure that if coffee will hurt the baby, so would drugs and alcohol, and besides neither would do anything about the fever he was experiencing.

Dean finally gave in and admitted something was wrong, so as gently as he could, he reached for his cell and called Missouri. She would get Dr. Robert here and if needed Sam. That was his last thought before he slipped into unconsciousness.

When he woke later that afternoon, Sam’s was the first face that Dean saw and he knew that there would be hell to pay. If he weren’t pregnant, he’s sure Sam would kill him. He’d been so busy studying Sam’s face it took him a second to realize that he’d been moved to Missouri’s. He’s glad he was passed out for that humiliation of Sam carrying him.

“You’re gonna give me hell aren’t ya?” Dean asked a furious looking Sam.

“Damn it, Dean,” Sam started.

“Can I at least have some water before you chew me a new one?” Dean asked. He moved to sit up in the bed but the pain radiating from his chest caused him to moan in agony. 

Dean could see Sam fighting the need to yell at him and give him the glass of water and try to ease his pain. The sympathy won out as Sam left the room and returned with a glass of water.

“You tell me what you would do if you received a call telling you that I was burning up with fever, and because you kept that little fact to yourself, when you passed out no one knew what the fuck was wrong with you.” Sam spat at Dean.

“’M sorry Sammy,” Dean muttered as he ducked his head.

“You called Missouri first?” a very hurt Sam asked.

“I didn’t want to be the cause of you losing a job you loved, Sam,” Dean admitted.

“You could have called me Dean I would have left my fucking job for you.”

“What would you have told them Sam? That your brother who’s pregnant with your baby was sick?” Dean asked sarcastically.

Okay, that was definatly a new face. On closer inspection it looks like a combination of number fifteen and twenty-five, so would that qualify as new?

“No Dean, I told them that my _PARTNER_ was ill and that the friend that he called was with him until I could get there.” Suddenly Sam’s face changed from bitch to hurt, and Dean was not sure he could deal with that right now. Sam’s hurt face was like his puppy eyes on steroids.

Dean often wondered if there was a lawyer at Sam’s firm that could resist that look, because if there was that’s who Dean wanted as his attorney as that was one heartless bastard.

“Why didn’t you call me Dean?” Sam probed pouring on the guilt. “It wasn’t bad enough that you lied but then you compound that by trying to shut me out.”

Dean cleared his suddenly dry throat, reached for the water, and took a drink to calm down before he spoke. He wanted to choose his words carefully because even though he was sure Sam wouldn’t leave him, but no matter when you apologize to someone, words can’t be unsaid or unheard.

“Sam I didn’t lie to you, I just thought that I had over done it while working on the house and I really didn’t want to hear you say I told you so.”

“What about this morning…hell I should have known something was wrong when you let me drive your precious car.”

“I felt like shit this morning, and honestly, aside from the soreness it just felt like another bad case of morning sickness,” Dean explained. “What did Dr. Robert say?”

“He hasn’t been here yet, there’s a hunter a couple of states over that was thrown around pretty good by a poltergeist.”

“So he took Eva to scare the poltergeist, huh?” Dean tried to lighten the mood.

“If we need to, we can take you to a real doctor,” Sam suggested, not taking the bait.

“Dr. Robert is a real doctor, Sam,” Dean defended their friend.

“I mean one with a valid medical license and I don’t know… hospital privileges.”

“Did you forget why you and Benny had to break me out of that hospital in Metairie, so no Sam, just no? The only time that will happen is when I can’t make that decision myself.”

“Dean, we need…”

“I shouldn’t have to remind you, I’m a pregnant man Sam,” Dean reminded him “and not the manufactured kind like Thomas Beattie, the kind with XY chromosomes.”

“Boy for once you’re the one making sense,” Missouri agreed siding with Dean as she entered the room. “Fix your face, that don’t work on me, and besides, you know he’s right Sam. You’re just scared. And mad.”

“Did you hear from Dr. Robert yet?” Sam asked between gritted teeth. 

“Yes, he’ll be here in about two hours, he had to get the hunter stabilized before he could leave.” Missouri advised. “I’ve got a reading in a couple of minutes, gotta lie and tell the librarian that she’s going to find love so while I’m gone you two decide whether you want to be the Hardy Boys or Neil Patrick Harris and David Burtka, but either way keep the noise down, it’s bad for business.”

It turned out it was four hours instead of two before Dr. Robert and Eva made it back to Lawrence, and for once Eva wasn’t in a pissy mood. Dean figured that either she got laid or someone died.

The doctor asked Dean a series of questions, which he decided were designed to drive him crazy or to determine if he was stupid, because they were the same questions just phrased differently. Once the Q&A was over, he had Dean disrobe and he heard Sam suck in his breath once his shirt was off. Knowing that the noise wasn’t sexual, Dean glanced down at himself and understood because his chest was red with inflammation.

He was already in pain, but now the doctor was probing his chest asking him to tell him where he was the most tender before he sat back and said, “hmm.”

“What does _hmm_ mean doc,” Sam asked and Dean wasn’t sure he wanted to know.

“Well, I have a theory, but I want to put my trusty sonogram to work before I tell you what I think it is.”

“That means don’t badger him until he has seen everything,” Eve snapped as Sam was ready to ask him another question.

Dean watched suspiciously as Eva put the normally cold gel on his chest, but because of the inflammation, it was soothing but he wasn’t going to tell her because he’s sure she would like to twist his nipples just to make sure he hurt and he wasn’t going to give her that pleasure.

Dean looked down at himself and noticed that his pecs were swollen and slightly rounded and his nipples even looked larger, instead of being small and hard as they normally were, they now looked …puffy. Lifting his gaze, his eyes searched the room until they found Sam’s and saw the worry mirrored there.

Fifteen minutes later, Dr. Robert was looking at black and white grainy pictures of his chest, but not saying anything but hmm again. If he did that one more time, Dean was sure he was going to hit the man.

Finally he couldn’t take the silence any longer, “What’s happening doc, what’s wrong with me?” Dean asked.

“Well, Dean, it seems that you’re… well you’re growing breasts.”

“Breasts?” Sam squeaked.

“Tits? You’re telling me that I’m growing tits?” Dean demanded.

“Well, yes,” He answered. “They are growing pretty much the same as a prepubescent girl, only faster the same as the first month of your pregnancy was accelerated.”

“What am I supposed to do with ti… breasts?” Dean yelled.

“How about feed your god damned baby when it’s born!” Eva yelled back. “You grew a fucking uterus and this is what freaks you out? Too bad it’s not Sam that’s pregnant because that way his two babies could nurse together.”

The three men all turned to stare at Eva as though she’d grown another head. She’d made her share of sarcastic remarks and had even been objective (for Eva) in her dealing with this problem, but tonight she took them all by surprise with her sudden outburst.

“You deal with supernatural shit everyday so just because you went and got yourself cursed you’re acting all surprised that this is happening to you. If you don’t want this baby then here,” she said taking a knife from her pocket, “have doc cut it out of you or shut the fuck up about every little change that is happening to you.”

“Oh, so then you’d be ok if you suddenly grew a dick?” Dean asked.

“If it gave me the ability to beat you until you stop whining like a little bitch, then yeah.” She replied.

“Why do even do this fucking job if you have no sympathy for the people you’re supposed to be helping,” Sam barked at her, suddenly standing straight and rigid, ready to defend Dean.

“Everyone needs to calm down, and Sam if you want me to continue helping Dean, then back up off of her,” the doctor threatened as he stepped between the irate hunter and his assistant.

“You hunters are all the same, selfish,” Eva spouted from behind the doctor.

“Do what you gotta do doc, you protect yours and I’ll protect what’s mine,” Sam issued a threat of his own, “but if you abandon or hurt Dean and this baby, I promise you that whatever’s hunting you I’ll help it find you. Both of you.”

“That’s enough Sam,” Missouri shouted as she glared evilly at the doctor and Eva. “Little girl you can’t come in here and dump all of your hate for your mama and daddy on these men. They are too dangerous for you to play with and your being a female won’t stop them, understand.”

“Yes,” Eva nervously answered. Her quick glance at Sam told her that she had seriously underestimated this man, and she’s damned sure she’d done the same with Dean, that the older man was just letting her think that she was on equal footing. Seeing them both defensive and protective, she no longer thought them soft and weak, but now she knew there was a reason others hunters spoke of them in awe.

“Girl, these boys took on the devil himself, do you really think that your skinny ass scares them? Come on with me before you get you and the doctor hurt.”

Eva didn’t say a word as she followed Missouri out of the room.

“We good doc?” Dean asked.

The trembling doctor nodded his head and gestured for Dean to sit back on the bed to conclude his examination.

In the end, there wasn’t a lot the doctor could do for Dean, because like Sam Dean didn’t want to take medication, even that deemed safe for pregnancies, and settled for topical cream to help soothe the inflammation and the sore puffy nipples.

Once they were across town, back in their own home, Sam helped Dean undress and rubbed the cream onto his tortured flesh.

“Dean?” Sam asked.

“Mm Sammy?” Dean purred, loving the feel of Sam’s hands on him.

“We haven’t talked about it, but don’t you think we should?”

“Talk about what?”

“The curse, I mean this curse is about getting what we desire, so what did you desire that caused you to get pregnant and grow boobs?”

“I guess we can discuss that, as long as we stay away from the topic of why it was the first time I let you top, I end up on the wrong end of a witches spell.”

Sam asked again not to be deterred by Dean’s sarcasm, “What did you want, Dean?” 

“You.” 

“Me?” Sam asked as his voice choked with emotion, “You’ve always had me, Dee.”

Dean turned around to face Sam and the love that he saw in the younger man’s eyes took his breath away as he sought the words needed to explain what he meant.

“I know that, but not like I wanted you Sam. I wanted to be able to… to do everything with you without censure.”

“I don’t understand.”

“Remember the night before we went to meet Monica and you booked us in that fancy restaurant?” Dean asked.

“Yes,” Sam answered still confused.

“You were going to kiss me, in public, but you had to stop because Tamara and that other hunter spotted us. I wanted us not to have to stop because someone who knew us happens to see us like that.” Dean explains. “I also wondered what it would be like to have a child with you, one with those dimples, that girly hair…”

“And green eyes,” Sam added as he leaned forward and let his lips slid across Dean’s soft and slow, allowing all of the love he felt into the kiss, “don’t forget green eyes.”

 

Sam wanted to kiss Dean all over, but the soreness in his chest prevented that, but he wanted to show Dean how much he was loved. He continued with the soft kisses until he reached Dean’s clavicle, he wanted to suck on these puffy nipples, but pain was not on the menu.

Reaching up, Sam took two pillows, placed them against the headboard, and tenderly helped Dean relax against them. Once Dean was settled Sam helped him out of his pants and boxers before crawling up between his bent legs and placing a kiss on his lips.

“I wanted the same Dean. I wanted to be able to protect you for once and not be a disappointment to you.” He confessed before kissing Dean’s shiny plump lips. “I wanted to get you out of this life and if I had the power, I’d make it so that you’d never know this life, that there was no Crowley, Lucifer, Alistair or bumps in the night.”

Hearing Dean moan into his kiss went straight to his cock, and Sam fought to resist flipping Dean over on his stomach and opening him with his tongue and fucking him until he couldn’t walk. Instead, he moved his mouth along Dean’s jawline until his mouth found the spot behind his lover’s ear and he gently raked over it with his teeth.

“God, Sam,” Dean whimpered, “I can’t, hurts when you touch my chest.”

“Not gonna touch your chest, Dean,” Sam promised him as he placed an arm on each side of Deans hips and let their cocks slide together and smiled as despite what he was saying, Dean lifted his hips in an attempt to get some friction. “Just wanna show you that I want you too, now lay back and let me drive my baby.” 

Sam dipped in and kissed Dean’s lips again before moving down and kissing his stomach, licking and tasting Dean’s skin, dipping his tongue into the older man’s navel. He stopped the kissing for a short while to rest his head on the slight swell of Dean’s belly. This was their baby, and the thought of him putting a child into Dean made him harder.

Lifting Dean’s legs, Sam placed them on his shoulders giving him total access to Dean’s hole, balls and dick, but at the same time, he was careful not to jar the man underneath him to cause pain to his chest and back. Once he was certain that Dean was comfortable and not in pain, he began his assault.

He wasn’t going to fuck Dean tonight, but he was going to leave him satisfied nonetheless.  
He licked, bit and kissed the sensitive skin causing Dean to writhe and buck beneath his skilled hands. Instead of touching the beautiful cock in front of him, Sam lifted Dean’s hips, and let his tongue find that tightly furled muscle and began to lick.

His tongue darted in and out of Dean’s hole, enjoying the earthy taste of his brother, opening him up as though he was going to slide his dick in. He’s not sure which made him harder, the thought of his dick slipping into that tight slick channel or Dean pushing down onto his tongue as if in invitation. When he was healed, Sam was so going to take him up on it.

Reluctantly, Sam pulled his tongue and opened his mouth wide enough to take in Dean’s balls before spitting them out and taking them in one at a time. He let go when he felt them tightening up, and his hand moved to clamp around the base of Dean’s dick to stop him from coming.

“You only get to come when my mouth is on you, baby.” Sam teased.

“Stop teasing Sam, need your mouth,” Dean begged.

Sam obliged by moving his hand and lowering his mouth to the head of Dean’s dick and flicked out his tongue to taste the come gathered there before sliding his mouth down Dean’s length until the dick hit the back of his throat.

Once he felt Dean hit the back of his throat, Sam glanced up to watch Dean as he blew him, but instead of looking down, Dean’s head was flung back, his hair framed his face, his mouth was slack with pleasure and he looked fucking gorgeous. With his eyes trained on Dean’s beautiful face, Sam sped up as his mouth milked Dean’s dick.

“Gonna…ugh Sam,” Dean tried to warn his brother he was coming, but Sam couldn’t respond because he was drinking down the warm milky liquid as it spurted from Dean’s dick.

From his vantage point, Sam watched mesmerized as Dean’s stomach muscles clenched as his body worked through the orgasm, and soon Sam was stroking his own dick to the rhythm of Dean’s breathing until his stomach was clenching as well.

“Sam, do you need me…” Dean asked, breathless.

“No, I’m good,” Sam told him as he moved to pull the covers over them.

“Oh, and Sam, still not your fucking baby,” Dean yawned sleepily.

Sam smiled at Dean’s statement. He wanted to hug Dean into his body and cuddle but he wasn’t sure if he could do that without hurting the older man, so he lay as close as he could until he heard the even breathing that told him Dean was asleep.

As he lay there, Sam managed to get close enough to place one large hand on Dean’s stomach to cradle his child. He realized that for the first time he was content. Even though he wasn’t sure what was going to happen with Dean, Sam was relaxed and comfortable in a way that he thought he had with Jess and later Amelia, but neither made him feel like this, as if he was home.

After the last visit with Dr. Robert Sam tried to keep a close watch over Dean without him noticing, but he was stupid to think that Dean would let him get away with it let alone pretend not to notice. Even though he couldn’t see any change in Dean other than his hair growing longer (almost touching his shoulders now), his breasts were getting larger and at almost five months pregnant his belly was larger, Sam still worried.

“Nothing’s going on Sam,” was the start of their ongoing argument when Dean thought Sam was getting over bearing. “I’m pregnant not stupid.”

He’s not sure why, but after thirty plus years of living in each other’s pockets, from sharing hotel rooms to being in the car for hours on end, having their own house seemed to be the thing to cause them to constantly irritate each other.

They have a couple of guest bedrooms, a front porch and a back yard and a basement, but they always seem to gravitate to each other as though they were hard wired to seek each other out. It seemed to Sam that they both missed the excitement of saving people and hunting things, being in a place of their own was dare he say it …boring. It was the same thing day in and day out, but at least he had his job and he could still do the research he loved so much, but Dean just had the house and he couldn’t even do the work himself.

“Hey, Sam can I see you for a minute?” His boss and firm partner Jeff Johns asked him.

“Yeah, Jeff, nothing I can’t finish later,” Sam told him as he looked up from his computer. It wasn’t as though he was going to tell his boss that he was too busy to talk to him.

“Good, I’ll see you in my office in five.” He said as he walked away.

Used to being on a tight schedule, Sam quickly closed out and protected his work, and made it into Jeff’s office in three minutes. He wasn’t being a kiss ass by arriving early, but he knew that his boss was timing him and five minutes meant arrive in four. 

“Look Sam,” Jeff started as soon as Sam sat down, “This is a delicate situation and you’re the best researcher that we have here, but know that what we are about to discuss doesn’t leave this room.”

“That goes without saying.” Sam assured his boss.

“Good, good. I have a sister that lives in Omaha, Nebraska who visited me last month. On her return trip home, she stopped in Atchison to see the Museum there and one of the old cemeteries to do some grave etchings before making her way home. Once she arrived home she… she changed, became violent, never slept and my brother-in-law became increasingly worried about her and expressed this to me, but I didn’t have time to go there. When he woke up one night to her standing over him holding a knife, he took the kids and left. Well it seemed that once her family was gone Sarah picked up a stranger and tortured him before she finally killed him.”

Sam could guess what was going on with Jeff’s sister, but if he started spouting off about supernatural things, then he would be fired and run out of town, so he played it safe by playing dumb and said, “I’m not sure where I come in, Jeff.”

“I need you to trace her footsteps and find out what happened to my ultraconservative sister, and see if there is a way to get her out of this mess.”

“The first thing I’ll need to do is talk to her,” Sam told the man as he started trying to sort through the information he’d just been given to determine what was going on with his boss’ sister.

“Your…boyfriend, he gonna be okay with this?”

“Not really, but he’ll understand.”

Dean was more understanding that Sam gave him credit for, and when Sam called to reserve a hotel room, he understood why. The idiot thought he was going to go on this hunt with him.

“No Dean,” Sam told him. “There’s no way you think that this is a good idea.”

“I’m a good hunter Sam; I still know how to do my job.” Dean argued.

“I know that Dean, but things are different now, you’re pregnant and I can’t, I won’t risk the baby and I don’t think you want to either.”

“I don’t Sam, it’s just that you’re going in blind and alone, and that scares me.”

“I tried to call Garth, but he’s working on a case in South Carolina, and there’s no one I trust to have my back,” Sam attempted to justify his actions.

“What about Benny?” Dean asked.

“Benny?” Sam asked in return, “The Benny that eye fucks you whenever he’s near. I won’t even begin to imagine what kind of fucking he did when you were in purgatory.”

“We fucked over creatures who were trying to kill us, but no time for actual fucking Sam, not like say, you and the goddamned vet. I mean why not fuck her right. You had nothing better to do, because I wasn’t worth looking for,” Dean bitterly accused.

“Dean, I thought we had gotten past that,” Sam almost pleaded because he really had no defense for not looking for Dean.

“Then stop accusing me of fucking Benny, because it must be your jealousy, your guilt that has you seeing things that aren’t there. I don’t know what you see when you look at him, but all I see is a friend.” Dean stated before challenging, “I also see you have two choices, me or Benny, but you’re not going on this job alone.”

“You tell me it’s me being jealous or guilty, and you may be partly right,” Sam agreed, “but he fucking calls you Mon chère, his beloved, when you are supposed to be mine!”

Dean walked over to Sam and took his hand before placing it on his stomach just as the baby kicked. “This should tell you that I am yours and no one else’s. If I didn’t love you, didn’t want you then this spell would have never worked. There would be no house, no baby, no us.”

Those words seemed to soothe Sam, so he called the vampire. He may believe that Dean only wanted him, but that didn’t mean that the vampire wasn’t interested. He called Benny, but it was under duress and soon the two of them were making their way to Omaha to question to Sarah Nelson about her trip.

A month. It took a month for Sam and Benny to find the information that they were looking for because while there was no doubt that something happened to the petite woman, she was reluctant to talk about it, making them work harder to solve her case. He wondered what Dean would write about him in that journal that he thinks that Sam doesn’t know about.

Sarah had always wanted to visit Atchison, a city known for being haunted, but her family weren’t as interested as her, so on the trip to visit her brother, she’d finally been able to stop. Her last clear memory was stopping at one of the old cemeteries and after that, she doesn’t remember anything until she woke up covered in blood.

Even though he didn’t want to work with Benny, Sam grudgingly admitted that the vampire had good investigative instincts. While they were in Omaha, there were several similar murders that with a lot of work, led Sam and Benny to ghost whom somehow hitched a ride with Sarah. A quick salt and burn and a full report for Jeff (minus the supernatural explanation) and Sam and Benny were on the way back to Lawrence and Dean.

Sam decided to invite Benny back to their house so that Dean would know that Sam hadn’t beheaded the vampire. Once they reached the house Sam found Dean in the back yard taking advantage of the beautiful spring day by starting a garden. 

When Dean stood up and walked towards him, Sam smiled because he was so happy to see Dean. They’d learned the hard way that phone sex just wasn’t the same as touching and tasting. When Dean reached him and gave him a hug, his head rested on Sam’s chest it felt like home, like this was what he’d been trying to find his entire life. Dean’s hair was pulled back into a ponytail he looked, happy. After he reached up and gave Sam a welcome home kiss, he glanced at Benny and said, “Sam who’s your friend?”


	10. Chapter 10

Missouri looked through the door where Dean sat with Dr. Robert and shook her head in confusion. Sam had invited her over to discuss this new development with Dean. She could tell that as much as it pleased Sam that Dean didn’t recognize Benny, it was a cause for worry. 

Because of the way they were raised, Dean held the few friendships he had in high regards, so him not remembering the vampire set off alarm bells. She watched as Sam and Benny danced around each other as they both worried about the man in question and laughed to herself. She couldn’t understand that why after a lifetime of being loved by Dean, why Sam thought that the vampire could suddenly take his place.

“I can do a reading to see if there is anything new, Sam,” She offered, “to see if the other side is talking.”

“Yeah,” Sam agreed nodding his head, “I think that whatever’s going on here is something that’s more your expertise than the doctors.”

“How long has he been like this?” Benny asked. “Am I the only person that he no longer recognizes?”

“That’s the only good thing about this,” Sam muttered under his breath, knowing that the vampire’s keen hearing picked up his words even though Missouri couldn’t.

Benny remained silent and didn’t respond as the three of them watched the doctor examine Dean. Dr. Robert performed a thorough examination, Dean’s eyes, ears, glands and lymph nodes were all checked, but he found nothing to explain Dean’s memory loss. Once the examination was complete, Sam stood up and waited for Dean to join them after the doctor gave him his prognosis, but instead he slipped out the back door and sat on the step beside Eva.

 

“Why aren’t you inside?” Eva asked, “Surely Sam wants to keep you in his line of sight.”

Dean searched the young woman’s face and saw no malice there, but he knew that there had to be a reason for her obvious dislike of hunters, so he ignored her question and asked, “He probably does, but he’s making a big deal out of my pregnancy brain. Let me ask you something, why do you hate hunters so much?”

“You wouldn’t understand,” she answered. “and what the hell is pregnancy brain?”

“Where you blame your pregnancy on things you can’t explain. Now it’s your turn, try me you won’t believe the things I can understand,” Dean pushed. “So why do you hate hunters?”

“Hunters are supposed to be so helpful, the unsung heroes, yeah right,” she snorted. “They dash all around the country saving others until one day they just don’t come home. They simply just vanish, leaving their twelve year old daughter with their weird doctor friend that she barely even knew before their disappearance.”

“Boo fucking hoo,” Dean responded, “try being a four year old and a six month old raised in this life, being dragged to hell and back with a father seeking revenge on the thing that killed a mother that only one of you barely remembers.”

“Oh, so you’re saying that I should have just become a hunter, huh?”

“No, I’m saying that you need to grow up. The people that Dr. Robert helps save a lot of people, so show them some respect. If you hate them and what they represent so much then find something that you do like. The last thing someone hurting needs is to be bitched at for something that’s not their fault.” Dean told her before becoming distracted by the sound of the door opening. Both he and Eva turned to see who was coming outside to join them. He should have known that Sam wasn’t going to let him breathe until he’d talked this to death.

“Hey, Dean can I talk to you a second?” Sam asked.

Dean knew that because the doctor couldn’t find anything medically wrong with him, Sam and Missouri had come up with some kind of plan to determine what was wrong with him.

“I’ll just leave you two alone,” Eva told them as she stood up and made her way inside.

“Can we just get this over with Sam?” Dean sighed, “This is where you bad cop me and demand to know why I didn’t tell you that my memory was getting spotty and, I try to tell you that it hasn’t been, and you tell me I’m lying. I’m telling you the truth here man, at least as far as I can remember.”

“This isn’t funny Dean,” Sam told his brother, “You’ve forgotten someone that you spent almost a year in Purgatory with, and almost as long trying to convince me that he wasn’t a threat to me.”

“I don’t see what the big deal is Sam, I mean he’s a vampire, one of the things that we hunt so what does it matter if I’ve forgotten him?” Dean asked. “While you’re whining about me not remembering him, honestly I’m trying to figure out why he still has his head.”

“I’m not worried so much about you forgetting Benny, but what if…what if you forget me?” Sam asked. “I’m scared Dean, scared in a way that even the fucking apocalypse didn’t scare me. The thought of losing you this way, that you wouldn’t remember me, terrifies me.”

“Sam I don’t think you understand,” Dean began to explain as he reached up and wiped away the tears sliding down his brothers face, “You are in my bones and we need each other to breathe, so there’s no way I could ever forget you.”

After that declaration, Sam leaned in and placed a kiss on Dean’s cheek, before standing up and offering the older man his hand. 

“Missouri wants to do another reading to see if she can see anything and I think that we should let her.”

“Okay, I’ll let her ghost whisper me,” Dean agreed as he placed his hand in Sam’s and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet. Sam said that the medium wanted to do another reading, but Dean didn’t know how to tell him that he didn’t remember the first one. It’s not that he wasn’t telling the truth when he and Sam were talking, it’s just that he didn’t know he didn’t remember until Sam mentioned a first reading. 

Once the two men reentered the house, Benny looked up from his conversation with Missouri, gave Dean a small smile and walked towards him.

“Chère,” he greeted Dean and smiled as Sam stiffened at the endearment, “I understand that you no longer know who I am because of the curse. I want to remember you the way you were when we met, full of piss and vinegar, and I want to keep my head. Even though you can’t remember me, I’ll live off memories of you. Au revoir, Dean.”

Dean looked at the vampire as he turned and walked away, and he could tell from the way everyone was looking at him that he had a fondness for Benny, but all he could think was vampires are evil and must die. Because Sam wasn’t going after him, he decided perhaps he wasn’t all that evil and would follow suit.

“You boys ready?” Missouri asked once Benny was gone.

“Yeah,” Sam sniffed, “we can do this in the kitchen. Are doc and Eve gonna sit in on this as well?”

“No, they’ve gone back to the house, the doctor received a call from a hunter who was hurt, and he should be here soon.” 

Dean stood back and watched Sam and Missouri, since he had no memory of the first reading, he wasn’t sure of what the procedure was so he waited for them to set up before he moved. Once Sam and Missouri were seated at the table, Dean took the chair besides Sam and copying the others, he joined his hand in theirs.

“Now Sam,” Missouri started, “the witch that cursed you two, said she got your number from Bobby right?”

“Yeah, she did,” Sam, answered. “Said that he came through when she was using her Ouija board.”

“Amateurs,” she accused. “I don’t need a board, but I think that Bobby would be a good place to start.”

 _Bobby, Bobby, Bobby_ , Dean kept running the name through his mind. He knew that name… he just was having a hard time placing it, but then it came to him. Bobby Singer. The man who was more of a dad than their father was at times. Now he remembered. 

“Okay,” Dean agreed as memories of Bobby come flooding into in mind, “but we don’t have anything of his for you to touch.”

“Boy I just told you that I ain’t no amateur,” she said offended as she grabbed both of their hands and began to call forth Bobby Singer.

When the medium called Bobby, he expected it to be like those cheesy made for television movies, where Missouri’s body would go stiff and her high voice would lower in an attempt to emulate a males voice, so he was shocked when he heard: “Hey idjits,” in what he was sure was Bobby’s voice.

Not trusting his memory at this point, Dean looked at Sam for confirmation that it was Bobby’s voice he was hearing and judging by the slack-jawed look of disbelief on his brother’s face, Dean was convinced that this was Bobby’s voice.

Once Dean was sure that this was Bobby his mind immediately changed directions and he now worried about what Bobby thought about them. He remembered that Missouri said that Bobby knew, but it’s one thing to know that Bobby was dead and knew that he was fucking his baby brother, but now that they were going to talk to him, what would he think? Would he judge them and hate them for finding love with each other?

“It’s okay, Dean,” Bobby told him. “At this point things are supposed to be a little woozy, it means that the spell is working, and your custard is doing its job. I promise you that by the time the baby’s here, you’ll be fine.”

It was a little Whoopi Goldbergish to hear Bobby’s voice coming from the body of a middle-aged black woman, so he closed his eyes and tried to envision Bobby. As hard as he tried, he couldn’t get a clear picture, all he could see was a rounded face and a reddish beard, but for him that was good enough, because he remembered something.

“What does that mean, Bobby?” Sam probed.

“Just what I said Sam, woozy,” Bobby explained. “A major part of this spell is the powerful glamor, and that will affect the people that you know both dead and alive. Some of us may be memories, and some of us may not. Until the transformation’s complete we don’t know what the end product will be. Dean’s just experiencing it before you.”

“Why is this happening Bobby?” Dean asked. “We may not have loved this life, but we sure as hell don’t want to forget it or the people we’ve met along the way.”

“Yeah Bobby,” Sam agreed, “what the hell?”

“It took a while, but you too finally were on the same page with what you wanted in life,” Bobby began to explain, “you both wanted family and to be in one place, to put down roots. When Monica Love needed a hunter it was perfect. The people that you need to stay in your life will stay. Don’t worry though, when you die, you’ll see us again.”

“But why this drastic change? Why am I pregnant and forgetting people who are important to me?” Dean asked slightly embarrassed at having to ask that and about the tears forming in his eyes.

“I can answer that,” a new feminine voice answered.

“Mom?” they asked in unison.

“Yes,” Mary Winchester confirmed. “The reason for the change is that you can’t settle down as a family the way you are, two brothers wanting to adopt a child. This way you can have a child that is yours and no one will question it. Eventually Sam’s memories will match yours Dean and by the time the baby’s born, the Winchester name will be restored.”

“But why mess with his memory?” Sam probed. 

“Because it’ll be hard for you to know that there are supernatural things out there and not do something about it; this will be a clean slate for both of you. The spell will change the past you knew, it will erase the lonely childhood and cheap motel rooms and replace them with happy childhood memories that have nothing to do with hunting or killing. Dean, everything from your past won’t be lost, and you’ll get to keep Baby.” 

With that revelation from Mary, Dean dropped Sam’s hand to wipe the tears that were now spilling over and broke the connection to the other side.

“Mom, come back, please!” Dean begged as he quickly took hold of Sam’s hand again. “Please.”

Missouri was a little groggy after channeling two people, so Dean went to get her a glass of water while Sam helped her to the den and let her rest on the sofa. 

“Should we be scared of what’s happening to us Sam?” Dean asked one they had Missouri settled. “I know that we can trust mom and Bobby, but …”

“I think that we are scared of the unknown more than anything else. All I know was that when you couldn’t remember Benny it scared me shitless, and don’t think that I don’t know that you’re struggling with remembering Bobby.”

Dean didn’t know how could you explain to someone that you were forgetting if you couldn’t fucking remember, so Dean wasn’t sure how he was supposed to answer that accusation. He thought about what Bobby said, but especially what their mom told them. Their new life comes with new memories, a happy childhood, and a way for them to be together. What did that mean? 

Would he be going through more changes that are physical? He had to think that he would because how was he supposed to give birth sporting a cock and balls. God please don’t let him have ass babies. He could tolerate anything but the humiliation of that.

Missouri woke an hour later and returned home after complaining about dead people riding her body like she was a bus, and Sam left Dean resting while he went to turn in his report to Jeff Johns and returned later with dinner and some much-needed time off.

Dean looked at Sam and for that first time since he couldn’t remember the vampire, he and his brother were alone after being apart for a month. Once they finished dinner, Dean made his way upstairs and waited for Sam to give him the welcome he should have had earlier that day. 

Later when they were both spent, Dean let Sam spoon him from behind and lulled by the big man’s even breathing, fell into a comfortable sleep for the first time in a month. It was a good thing that he did get the much-needed rest because the next morning everything went to hell. 

 

The next morning when Sam woke, he wanted to surprise Dean with breakfast in bed as a way to make up for the mind fuck that was yesterday. As he prepared the meal, he wanted something that would be easy on Dean’s stomach, because even if he wasn’t having morning sickness, he was sometimes a little queasy.

With a tray laden with juice, fake coffee, fruit, toast eggs and bacon (his stomach was fine) Sam made his way back to the bedroom and Dean. He smiled when he entered and heard Dean moan, seriously hoping that his lover was dreaming about him and what they did to each other last night.

“Hey Dean, wake up,” Sam bade softly as he joined the sleeping man on the bed, “I got some breakfast for you.”

When Dean moaned again, Sam could hear that pleasure was not the reason for the sounds emanating from Dean; this sound was a vocalization of pain. 

What the hell was it this time? Each time they seem to get over some new change with Dean and get used to that change they were hit with something else. Sam kept telling himself that Bobby and his mom wouldn’t lie to them, tell them that everything was going to turn out okay, but as he put the tray down and pulled the covers away from Dean’s body, he questioned how Dean writhing in pain and bathed in his own sweat was a good thing.

When he got out of bed thirty, no maybe forty minutes ago, Dean was fine, or so he thought. He’s sure he would have noticed the heavy sweating and the translucent skin. Dean had always been pale, but now Sam could see the veins underneath the skin and the freckles that he loved and Dean loathed were no longer visible.

“Dean!” Sam called in an attempt to rouse his unconscious brother getting no response, “Dean!” he called again, but the result was the same.

“What do I do, what do I do,” Sam chanted to himself repeatedly. If this were a gunshot wound or a nasty cut, he would be in his element. However, this was neither and because it was Dean, he panicked. Again.

“Okay Sam, fucking think,” he cursed himself and then part of the answer came to him, cool him down. The human body couldn’t withstand a temperature of 104 degrees Fahrenheit without brain damage. Sam wasn’t sure if Deans temperature was anywhere near that, and he wasn’t going to waste time trying to find a thermometer. With a quick glance at Dean, Sam raced to the kitchen, grabbed three food storage bags, and filled them with ice before racing back to Dean.

Once back in the bedroom he took the bags, placed one under each of his armpits and the third between his legs before he found his phone, and made a frantic call to Dr. Robert. By the time the doctor arrived fifteen minutes later with Eva in tow, Sam was emptying water from the bags and replenishing them with ice, as the original had melted from the heat emanating from Dean’s body.

When the doctor entered the room the casual demeanor automatically left his body as he caught a glimpse of the man on the bed.

“You did good Sam with the ice, but you’re going to need a hell of a lot more.” He advised as he moved to examine Dean. “Now Sam!” he ordered when Sam didn’t move. 

Sam watched as the doctor pulled his stethoscope and began to listen to Dean’s heart and lungs before his legs began to move. He made a run to the nearest convenient store and purchased all of the ice he could find while he endured stupid jokes about what kind of party he was having.

Sam was surprised that when he arrived back to the house Eva was outside waiting for him to help him and they worked side by side until they had all of the ice inside. When Sam reentered the bedroom, he noticed that Eva and the doctor had somehow moved Dean from the bed to the tub and the doctor was opening the large bags of ice and pouring on his overheated body.

“His temperature was 103.2, so we need to cool him off ASAP,” the doctor told Sam.

Once the three of them had Dean in an ice bath the doctor turned to him and said, “I can’t tell you what’s going on with him because I don’t have the tools I need to examine him, but I know where I can get access to what I need.”

“He… he’s going to be okay right?” Sam asked. It seemed as though he was asking that same fucking question every day, and each time he had to ask Dean was worse each time. He thought that once they had Dean covered in the ice that his temperature would go back to normal in minutes but it took twenty minutes before it dropped to 102.

“I can’t answer because I don’t know what’s wrong with him, but right now Sam you have two choices. You can take him to a regular hospital which is fifteen minutes away, but risk Dean waking up in cage somewhere and ready to kick your ass when he can get his hands on you, or we can drive an half an hour out to a doctor’s office equipped with everything I need.”

“A legit doctor’s office?” Sam questioned.

“Does it matter as long as he gets the help he needs?” Eva demanded.

“No, it really doesn’t,” Sam told her as he prayed that he made the right decision.

The three of them pulled a still unresponsive Dean from the tub, dried him off, and dressed him in sweats and a t-shirt before getting him to the car. The drive took longer than an hour because they had to keep stopping for ice to keep Dean’s temperature down.

When they finally reached the office, Dr. Robert and Eva both sprang into action, with the doctor shouting out orders to Eva in the manner of one of those medical television shows. Sam didn’t understand, but she did and that’s all that mattered. 

Dr. Robert wasn’t kidding about this office, it was like a mini medical center and he was able to do a MRI and a CAT scan on Dean before they set him up on an IV drip to keep him hydrated and give him some strong analgesics. 

Sam watched helplessly as he watched Eva and Dr. Robert read the results from the tests that he’d run earlier. He made a promise that he’d take care of Dean, but when his life seemed to be in danger, he could only sit on the side lines and watch as others fulfilled his promise.

“Okay Sam, I can only treat one patient and unless I’m wrong, I’m sure you want that to be Dean and not the baby. I had Eva to add analgesics to the drip to help with the pain and the inflammation that seemed to have affected his entire body. It’s as if he’s going through growing pains all at once.”

“Of course Dean,” Sam weakly replied, but he had to ask, “So the baby’s…?”

“I can’t promise you anything as far as the baby is concerned, but know that everything that I do will be for Dean, not the baby.” When Sam nodded his head in agreement, Dr. Robert walked back towards the table where Dean lay.

They spent most of the night in the office letting the drip do its work and Sam could see that Dean was no longer sweating and he was visibly relaxing and resting peacefully. They had to get out of the office before the doctor’s staff arrived for work.

They were back home in under an hour and Sam watched the man he loved more than life sleep. He gently reached over and placed his hand on the bump that was their child and prepared to say good-bye to their son, but then he felt a kick.

 

The next morning when Dean woke up, he felt as though he was recovering from a week long hangover. He looked over at the space beside him, but Sam was gone. Work maybe? He wasn’t sure but his head hurt too much to worry about that now. Not only was his head hurting, the baby was pressing down on his bladder and he had to go now.

Carefully getting off the bed so that the drummers that had taken up residence in his head would keep the thump, thump, thump down and easing the ache. Once his feet hit the floor he made his first tentative step towards the bathroom and found it was all for naught because he tripped over his sweats.

He had plenty of sweats, why did Sam dress him in his big ass gigantor clothes knowing that they were too big for him. After he picked himself up from the floor and finally made it to the bathroom, he sat down on the toilet to relieve himself and pissed on his clean sweats. What the hell was he thinking sitting down to take a piss? Was this the pregnancy brain he’d tried to convince Sam of when he couldn’t remember the vampire? 

After cleaning up the mess he’d made of himself Dean searched for clean sweats, thinking that he was going to take another nap, but even though his head was feeling somewhat better, his body still ached, so he decided to go in search of Sam thinking that the movement would help his sore joints.

After trying on three sets of sweats, they all seemed to belong to Sam, all were too big and cause him to trip when he walked, so instead of a fourth set, he just rolled up the pants legs and the sleeves and made his way downstairs where he found Sam bustling around in the kitchen preparing...lunch? How long did he sleep?

“Sam,” he greeted stretching in an attempt to ease the ache in his back, “don’t say I didn’t tell you, but I hurt all over and I think that I over did it working in the garden.”

“No Dean,” Sam said as he turned to face his lover. He didn’t finish his sentence and dropped the glass of whatever he was holding. “Dean?” he whispered the look on his face was almost comical, but Dean knew it was serious the way he was staring.

“Oh God, Sam,” Dean tried not to panic, “what’s wrong with me now?”

“Dean, you’re,” Sam sputtered as he pointed at Dean and searched for words. “Did you not look in in the mirror?”

“No, I didn’t,” Dean complained, “What the fuck did you do with my clothes?” 

“Dean, those are your clothes,” Sam told him as he stepped over the glass he dropped to stand in front of Dean.

“These are obviously not mine Sam,” the sarcasm dropping from his voice he continued, “I wouldn’t be swimming in my clothes…oomph.” He exclaimed as Sam grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the kitchen and down the hall to the foyer and threw open the closet door so that Dean could look into the full-length mirror there.

“Sam?” Dean’s voice shook as he called his brother’s name, “what happened to me?”

Dean backed away from the mirror and into the solid wall of Sam’s chest because what he saw terrified him. Instead of the six-foot, muscled hunter, a shorter, longhaired pretty … person stared back at him.


	11. Chapter 11

 

“I’ve run every test I can think of and everything checks out,” Dr. Robert told them. After another late night run to the fully equipped doctor’s office, he even did tests on the baby and everything was normal there as well. Everything was fine with the exception that Dean was turning into a girl. In the space of a few months, Dean has gone from a man standing an inch over six feet to five feet ten inches of well, androgyny.

Sitting on the sofa in their den Dean watched as Sam paced back and forth after he made a phone call to someone called Garth, a friend that Dean was supposed to remember, but he couldn’t. Frankly, he was tired of pretending that he remembered the people that Sam mentioned, but it was better than having to deal with that look of hurt and disappointment on Sam’s face when he couldn’t.

Dean knew that something was wrong but at this point, he couldn’t figure out what it was and why Sam’s so worried. Even though everything is becoming hazy to him the doctor assured Sam that he and the baby were fine and that was all the mattered right? When Dr. Robert left he didn’t seem to worry, so why was Sam. Wait, could it be the way Sam kept talking about how his looks had changed was because… was Sam not attracted to him any longer, did the alterations to his body change the way Sam felt about him? 

Because Sam kept talking about his looks, Dean was just trying to navigate his way through the fog in his mind and catalog the changes. He knew he was shorter because of the way his clothes fit him, but that’s the only change he was aware of, everything else seemed normal to him.

When his frayed nerves couldn’t take it any longer, Dean stood up, walked to Sam, and wrapped his arms around the big man. He just wanted to bring him some comfort, to do his job and take care of him.

“Sam,” Dean asked as he looked up at the younger man, “am I. Am I not what you want anymore? Is this body not what you want?”

“Oh God baby, no, don’t ever think that.” Sam promised. “No matter what form you’ve taken, you’re still you and I love you. You. I’m just worried about all of the changes you’re going through. It’s just that when I get used to one, there’s another coming close behind. I’m worried that’s all.”

Dean gave a sigh of relief at Sam’s words because he wasn’t sure what he would have done if Sam decided he no longer wanted him. Dean was so busy showing his relief, that he didn’t notice the small smile on Sam’s face when he didn’t automatically correct being called ‘babe’.

To their relief of the both of them the next few days were remarkably normal. Well normal for them. Thankfully, there had been no changes that required an emergency visit to Dr. Robert, but there were visits from Eva. Since their talk, Eva had become a frequent visitor and while Sam was in Omaha, she and Dean had grown closer and had become friends.

“You know Dean you called me on my bullshit, so, please let me return the favor,” Eva told him on one of her visits, “You’re hiding something from Sam and somehow I don’t think that it’s going to end well.”

“I’m worried about the baby, about me and if… if Sam stills wants me,” Dean confessed. 

“Did you talk to Sam,” she probed.

“I did, and he said that nothing’s changed, but he acts different, so I’m not sure what to think,” he explained.

“The first time I met you I knew that you were a bad ass, and you’ve never proved me wrong. Where is that bad assery now?” Eva prodded. “Since you’ve been pregnant, you sat back and let Sam take over, handle everything and make your decisions, well fuck that. Be the Dean Winchester that I know you are and get answers for yourself.”

“Smith,” Dean corrected.

“Huh?” Eva asked.

“My name, its Smith, not Winchester,” Dean clarified.

“It’s Winchester, but we’re not going to argue about this right now. Instead of waiting for Sam, why don’t you go talk to Missouri and let her read you,” Eva suggested.

“I’ll think about it,” Dean told her because at that moment it just occurred to him, he had just the thing to help him, his journal. He’s been keeping it for years and it should have all of the answers that he needed.

Dean raced up to his bedroom where he kept his diary… no journal and began to flip through the pages. There were mentions of Sam and their dad and some of the things that happened while they hunted. There were mentions of this Garth that Sam was always talking to and someone called Castiel. The name was familiar, yet foreign at the same time, and for some reason he pictured wings in his mind.

The further back he went the hazier things were, and there were two times where he let large periods of time elapse before he wrote in the journal. Once he didn’t write for a year and even further back, he didn’t write for about four months, but he didn’t know the reason for the lapse. The one entry that caught his eye was the noting of the first time he and Sam kissed since before the night he left for Stanford. 

It seemed that at the time Dean was jealous over some girl named Ruby. Apparently, Sam had been spending too much time with her while they were supposed to be hunting and Dean discovered that they were more than the friends that Sam had told him they were. He didn’t have proof, but he suspected that she was more than a source of information for their hunt, and in anger at Dean’s supposedly misplaced jealousy, Sam kissed him.

According to his journal, that was the first time the two of them admitted that they still had feelings for each other and hadn’t been separated since, even when Sam didn’t have soul. His Swiss cheese memory was driving him crazy. He could remember that Sam didn’t have a soul, but people that he’d known for years were slipping away from him and he couldn’t stop it. 

Just like with Ruby. Her name confused him because, for some reason, he pictured both a tall blonde and a short brunette when he thought of her, but he was sure that they were the same person. But how could that be? He used to think that Sam didn't want anyone but him, but that was before. Before Dean started changing and becoming someone else. Unfortunately, the journal didn’t give him the answers he wanted. If anything, it just confused him even more. So he closed the book and placed it back in the bedside table, fully aware of where he needed to go and who he needed to see. Missouri. He would go to see Missouri and hopefully find the answers he so desperately wanted.

 

Since Sam had time off from work, Dean would have to find a time when Sam wasn’t around to so see the medium, because if he told him that he was going to see her, then he’d insist that he tag along and that would defeat the purpose.

He finally got his chance to go see Missouri the next day when Garth arrived for his visit. He came bearing the false papers they were going to need to document their baby’s birth. He had prepared duplicate papers for a boy or a girl. They had chosen names- John for a boy and Mary if it was a girl. Dean looked at the papers and then rubbed his belly, even though he could feel their son moving, the birth certificate somehow made it seem real that he and Sam were going to have a baby.

Once Sam and Dean were satisfied with the papers, Sam and Garth went into the room that Sam used for an office to discuss some research on a case. Normally Dean would be pissed that they were leaving him out but this gave him the chance to go see Missouri. 

As soon as he arrived at Missouri’s door, he raised his hand to knock, but the door opened before his knuckles connected with the wood.

“Boy, I knew you were coming before you did, so get in here and let’s get this over with,” she greeted him.

“Then you know why I’m here?” Dean asked.

“I told you I was good, of course I know,” Missouri told him, offended at the slight to her abilities.

Dean walked in and saw that she was indeed expecting him because she had prepared a cup of ‘fake’ coffee for him along with a light snack.

“Well, Dean eat,” she instructed. “Don’t make me waste my cooking skills by you not eating.”

Dean picked up the cup of coffee and drank, surprised that she’d prepared it just as he liked it.

“I need you to do a reading, Missouri,” he pleaded. “I need to find out what’s really going on with me. I know that you’ve discussed it with Sam, and that he’s hiding things from me because he’s worried, but please. I. I need to know.”

“You may be changing, but you’re still like a dog with a bone when you’re trying to suss out something. Are you going to be a nagging wife?” Missouri chuckled. “I don’t need to do a reading, I know what’s going on, what going to happen, and you’re wrong, Sam doesn’t know. He’s too busy trying to save you from the inevitable and that can’t be done.”

“I don’t understand?” Dean questioned her statement.

“I knew you would come looking for answers, and so did the people who blessed you, because as I keep telling you, Dean this is not a curse, it’s the answers to your prayers. The people you’ve lost are making it so you won’t have to suffer their fate, that you’ll raise a family, grow old and die together.”

“My heads spinning Missouri; I can’t remember shit I’m supposed to and things I wrote in a journal are of no fucking help, so can you please be a little bit more specific.”

“You always were the hard headed one, had to plunge in heart first,” she mock chastised. “Once you’d gone they came back and explained everything and it’s really simple, you’re turning into a woman Dean.”

“What the fuck?” Dean sputtered. He knew that that’s what the changes were, but to hear her say it took away the hope that this would be reversed, that he would be the old Dean again. “This-this _blessing_ won’t reverse itself once the baby is born?”

“No Dean it won’t,” she softly confirmed. “This is what you wanted; a way to be with Sam without people looking down on you because you’re brothers and you get to have the family you wanted. It took a lot of souls to pull this off, so be happy Dean you’re getting what you wanted.”

Dean ran him palm across his face and thought about what Missouri was telling him- that he was going to be a woman. Forever. It was one thing to believe that he would remain a man, but becoming a woman, wasn’t something he was sure he wanted.

“Why am I forgetting people? If this is a blessing why am I forgetting the people I cared about?”

“That’s the glamour part of the spell; some people you’ll have to forget because they would have never had a place in your life had your father not become a hunter, and some the bonds were so strong that their place in your life will be rewritten.”

“Who? Who will I remember and who will be forgotten?” He was desperate now. “What about Sam?”

“I don’t know Dean. I don’t even know if I’ll make the cut, that you’ll remember me.” She admitted. “Sam’s transformation will take place once yours is completed; his job now is to protect you until the baby is born, and then his memory will be changed to match yours.”

“How do we stop this,” Dean asked wildly, terrified at the thought of losing what memories he had left.

“The answer to that is still the same -stop wanting Sam, and the family you’re creating and it will revert back to normal.”

“I’m even confused about my name, it doesn’t seem to fit me. Eva says that it should be Winchester. So the world will know us as Dean Smith and Sam Wesson right?”

“Oh no,” Missouri shook her head dispelling that information, “The world will know you as Winchesters; that’s your daddy’s name and you bore it proudly. You just can’t use that name now because you’re supposed to be dead, but you will.”

“So you’re saying that the world will suddenly just know that we’re Winchesters, just like that?” Dean still had his doubts.

“It’s a spell dumb ass, and that’s the way spells works,” she answered, exasperated with Dean’s questions. “By magic.”

 

A happier Dean made his way back home after his conversation with Missouri a little calmer because he now knew what the end game was. It still meant drastic changes for him, but as long as he got to keep Sam and this baby, then he was ok with whatever changes that were to be thrown at him.

When he arrived home, Sam and Garth had made a food run to Dean’s favorite Italian place and ordered everything on the menu. While Dean had to be careful about what he ate, because it seemed as though everything gave him heartburn, Sam and Garth did not have the same limitations, and it was like watching an eating contest.

After dinner, Dean made his way upstairs because he could tell that there was still something that Sam needed to discuss with Garth and it was obviously something he wasn’t going to bring up as long as Dean was around. Besides the fact that he really didn’t feel like arguing about why he wasn’t included in whatever they were doing, he believed that Missouri had given him more information than they would get from their books.

Dean prepared for bed and as he readied to shower, he caught a glimpse of his nude body in the mirror. He wasn’t sure if it was the spell, but at this point, the thought of turning into a woman didn’t frighten him as much as the thought of giving birth did.

He took in the changes and wondered what the final product would be like. His hair was now past his shoulders, thick and dark blonde, but it was getting lighter each day from the sun as he worked in the garden. His breasts, or mommy breasts as Sam has called them on more than one occasion, were larger.

Hopefully he wouldn’t get any shorter because Sam was tall and he didn’t want things to be awkward. His nipples were large and darker due to the pregnancy and very sensitive as they prepared themselves to nurse his child. His belly was large and rounded but he could still see his dick, so Dean quickly glanced over his shoulder to make sure he was alone and tucked it away to give him the illusion of being a true woman. He wondered what Sam would think about him like that.

Sam said that he was still attracted to him, but looking at himself now, looking at the ‘end product’ of this glamour, Dean had to wonder whether Sam would still find him attractive when this was all over? Would Sam compare him to real women and would he still flirt with them? He already worried about the women in Sam’s office because they were smart and shared Sam’s love of the law.

“Beautiful,” Sam growled as he walked up behind Dean pulling him into his body and placing his large hands on Dean’s burgeoning belly.

Dean forgot about his insecurities, and about the embarrassment of being caught looking at his changing body, as he ducked his head and blushed in the face of Sam’s praise.

“Really, Sam?” Dean asked, desperate to believe his lover’s words of praise.

“The sight of you swollen with my child, I can’t think of anything more beautiful,” Sam answered as he bent down and placed a kiss behind Dean’s ear.

“Where’s Garth?” Dean asked as he relaxed against Sam.

“He was tired after his long drive so he’s turned in for the night and it looks like it was just in time.”

“In time for what?” Dean asked, still blushing.

“To help make you dirty before I help you clean up,” Sam teased as he placed his hand on the small of Dean’s back and guided him away from him while he disrobed.

He got a private strip show as Sam pulled off his shirt, the large muscles rippling with each movement and making Dean’s fingers itch to touch, to feel them underneath his hands. Dean hadn’t realized that he was actually reaching towards Sam until Sam said, “Touch me Dean, let me feel your hands on me.”

Dean didn’t have to be told twice, his hands knew the landscape, but they roamed over Sam’s chest as though they were mapping out new terrain. For some reason Dean could remember when Sam first began working out, and it wasn’t for vanity, or to be noticed by girls; it wasn’t even to get stronger and better for the job. It wasn't until Sam noticed the effect his new body had on Dean that he began to torture his older brother with it; he began to go shirtless so often when they were alone that Dean felt like he'd been walking around half hard for years.

Sam stood immobile as the muscles of his stomach clenched and unclenched as Dean’s hands moved over them, and when Dean unbuttoned the low-slung jeans he was wearing, it seemed as though Sam stopped breathing. When Dean slowly unzipped Sam’s jeans, Sam released the breath he was holding and moved Dean’s hands and slid his jeans and boxers down until he was naked as well so they were both naked.

 

Sam couldn’t believe it when he walked into the bathroom and saw Dean checking out his pregnant body. He wondered, not for the first, time if Dean saw himself as Sam did. He’d always been gorgeous, but now, there just weren’t any words to describe Dean’s beauty.

This new smaller more effeminate version of Dean was just as appealing as the muscular version had been. He and Garth had spent most of the day looking for a reversal of the spell but had found nothing, but proof or not, Sam was convinced that Dean was becoming a woman.

Earlier, when he’d had his hands around Dean’s bump, Sam admitted that he liked, no _loved_ this new version of Dean, because for once he was able to be the care giver, the protector and it made him feel strong. Needed.

Stepping away from Dean, Sam turned the water on and adjusted the temperature before turning back to Dean, picking him up bridal style and placing him in the tub. Once he joined Dean in the shower under the warm spray, he put his back to the water to block Dean and grabbed the soap; he then quickly lathered his hands and slowly began to soap Dean’s body.

His soap slick hands found their way to Dean’s breasts and lathered them, loving the feel and the weight of the firm flesh in his hands. Dean’s breasts were beautiful like the rest of him. The areolas were dark pink, swollen and sensitive if the moans Dean was letting out was anything to go by.

“Please tell me that’s from pleasure, that I’m not hurting you,” Sam had to ask because the way things had been going with Dean’s body, he needed to be sure.

“You’d think that after all of our years together, you’d be able to tell the difference by now,” Dean teased. “Of course that was pleasure, idjit.”

“Please don’t bring Bobby into this,” Sam groaned.

Dean knew that Bobby was important in their lives, but right now, he had other things to worry about - things like the magic that Sam was performing with each touch of those ridiculously large hands of his.

Wanting more, Dean leaned into Sam’s touch, purring at the pleasure his brother was creating with his light caresses and gentle massages. It seemed that Dean’s belly was more sensitive since the pregnancy, and suddenly he had all of these new erogenous zones and Sam was finding them all. Dean felt alive, felt like he was one big ball of electricity and Sam was the conduit. One of those large hands had barely wrapped around Dean’s dick before he was coming all over it.

After coming so hard, Dean felt weak and wanted to rest, but Sam wasn’t through with him yet. While Dean was coming down from his orgasmic high, Sam pushed a finger into Dean’s hole and worked it into the knuckle.

Unable to move, Dean just leaned back and let Sam open him up, and soon that one finger became two. Even though he loved what Sam was doing, Dean wasn’t so sure that he wasn’t going to fall asleep, at least up until Sam pulled his fingers out and added a third. This time he deliberately stroked over his prostate, infusing Dean’s entire body with so much energy that Dean’s dick began to twitch as it thickened up.

The water from the shower was starting to turn cold, so with his free hand, Sam gently pulled Dean under the spray with him to rinse away the soap before turning the water off.

Sam then removed his fingers, picked Dean up, and shoved back against the wet tile. He lined his dick up against Dean’s hole, and slowly lowered Dean down until all of him was buried inside the tight channel.

Once Sam was inside, Dean wrapped his long legs around Sam’s waist and the big man began to fuck into him.

Always having been a large man, Dean was not used to being manhandled, and even though he wasn’t exactly small now the loss of muscle mass as well as some of his height meant it was easy for Sam to move him around. The problem was that as much as Dean loathed to admit it, he loved it and held on for the ride.

And man, what a glorious ride it was. As Dean relished in Sam filling him and stretching him open Dean leaned forward and took Sam’s mouth along for the same ride, setting up a rhythm to match his brother’s thrusts. Their tongues wrestled and slid against each other, moving in and out, mimicking what Sam’s dick was doing to Dean’s hole.

Both of their tongues and Sam’s dick were pistioning in and out, hard and fast, until Sam’s hips began to stutter. A moment later, his balls drew up and Dean gently bit down on Sam’s tongue as they both came.

Dean unwrapped his legs from Sam’s waist and tried to stand but found that he had about as much balance as a newborn colt taking its first step. Sam steadied him before reaching for a washcloth from the towel rack just outside the shower. He turned the water back on and with the aid of lukewarm water, Sam cleaned them both up.

Sam then helped Dean out of the shower and gently dried his body as though he were made of spun glass, before carrying him, bridal style, into their bedroom. He tucked Dean into bed and climbed in after him in for a good night’s sleep.

The next morning, Garth was preparing to leave, but Dean insisted that he stay and eat breakfast. The entire time he was cooking breakfast Dean felt Garth staring at him.

“Okay, Garth, ask me what you want to know or keep your eyes to yourself.” 

“It’s not a question really,” Garth began tentatively. “I’m just curious about what going through such a huge change is like for you.” 

“It’s weird really,” Dean answered softly as he stopped cracking eggs, “because as intense as things are at the time, they quickly turn into vague or fuzzy memories for me.”

“They don’t for Sam,” Garth informed him.

“Yeah, I know, and I don’t know why that is. As each day passes, the only thing weird about my situation is the fact that I’m a pregnant man. I mean, I know that I’ve gotten shorter and have grown boobs, but it all seems like this is who I am, as though I’ve always been this way. If Sam wasn’t freaking out about everything that’s happening, I wouldn’t give any of this a second thought.”

“You’ve only got a few months…” Garth cut off. He coughed uncomfortably, then he asked, “Dean, you do realize what’s happening to you, right?”

“That I’m becoming a woman?” he asked. “I kind of guessed, but for shits and giggles, I went to see Missouri and had her to confirm it for me.”

Garth nodded before continuing, “Look, I won’t pretend to understand this…this thing between you and Sam. I mean, he’s your brother, but apparently someone with a higher pay grade than me believed that you deserved this, so I consider it an honor to help the two of you anyway I can.”

“Party on, Garth,” Dean smiled at his friend as his memory of the man became just a little stronger.

 

Thankfully, the next month and a half went by without incident, because there were no more changes that left Dean in pain and Sam in a panic. Things were so normal that Dean wasn’t sure who was more relieved, him and Sam or Dr. Robert.

The doctor still checked on the baby’s progress, and the baby seemed to be developing well, but the doctor did an amniocentesis just to be sure that the changes to Dean’s body and the medicines he’d been taking hadn’t caused any harm to the fetus. Apparently, babies conceived magically could withstand lots of things without being harmed.

Eva and Dean planned to go for lunch at a nearby café that Sam recommended. He’d discovered it while he’d been on a stake out. Eva had suggested that the two of them have lunch to get Dean out of the house and keep him from going stir crazy from being cooped up for so long.

When Eva’s knock came, Dean was more than ready and it was only his pride that kept him from running to the door. Well, that and his seven and a half month baby bump. He was still a little worried about his looks, but it seemed the bigger he became, the more handsy Sam got; and just the thought of the night before made him blush.

When he opened the door, a very British accent and a 9mm pistol greeted him.

“Hello, Dean,” Tamara smiled at him as though she’d come round for afternoon tea. “Going somewhere?”


	12. Chapter 12

Dean woke slowly, feeling groggy and confused. The last thing he remembered was a woman standing at his front door pointing a gun at him. Dean had been so busy staring at the gun that he hadn’t seen the man with the chloroform soaked cloth until the rag was being held over his nose. By then, of course, it was too late and he had passed out.

Dean glanced around the room and saw that he was in some kind of dormitory; there were twelve beds, spaced out in two rows of six on either side of the room. The smell of bleach and ammonia told him that someone had recently given the room a quick cleaning. He tried to guess where he was but the only thing the cross on the wall and the stained glass windows told him was that he was in a church.

“Welcome back, Mummy,” the woman from the house greeted him in a far too cheerful voice, considering the fact that she’d kidnapped him.

“Who are you and what do you want?” Dean asked, pissed that she’d tied his hands together and tethered them to the bed.

“Come on, Dean,” she tsked, “just because you’re pregnant doesn’t mean you get to play the damsel in distress card. Believe me, it won’t do you any good so please man up.”

“He’s pregnant and hormonal, so I don’t think that he even has to ability to man up any more,” her accomplice laughed.

“Suck my dick,” Dean snarled at the blonde man.

“Now, boys, play nice. You remember David, don’t you, Dean?’ she asked in that same polite manner. Her English accent made her sound as though she actually cared whether or not Dean remembered the man. 

“No, I don’t remember David and I sure as hell don’t remember you, so please let’s just cut to the chase here and you tell me what you want. Or better yet, let me go,” Dean demanded; just because he was pregnant didn’t mean that he was weak. He didn’t know what they had in store for him, but he would do his part and stay alive until Sam found him. 

“Sorry, love, can’t do that,” she apologized to him. “We came for the baby and we won’t leave here until junior makes an appearance.”

“Don’t do this please,” Dean pleaded, instantly forgetting his bravado at the thought of them hurting his child. He could not believe that he’d gone through all of this shit only to have his baby stolen from him by a pair of pyschos. 

“You and Sam took from us,” she explained, “so now we’re going to take from you.

“I don’t know what you think I did, but believe me this is not the answer,” he said as he unconsciously tried to hug his stomach; unfortunately, the ropes around his wrists prevented him before doing so.

“Isaac and I should have turned and run the first time we met you and Sam,” she spat at Dean. “Even though you opened the Devil’s gate, we still thought that you were harmless, sort of like a real life version of the Hardy Boys.”

“Who’s Isaac?” Dean asked, suddenly very confused because he thought that the woman’s partner’s name was David.

He was not prepared for the harsh slap across his cheek and it jerked his head back into the pillow behind him.

“Don’t you dare pretend that you don’t remember him when you left him to die in that bar full of demons?”

“I really don’t remember him, but then again I really don’t remember a lot. The spell that allowed me to become pregnant also caused a major memory loss,” Dean explained.

“Oh,” David replied, with barely restrained anger in his voice, “so I suppose that if I asked Sam about his memory, he wouldn’t remember my wife? Wouldn’t remember fucking her then killing her so she couldn’t act as leverage for the demon he was supposed to be protecting her from?”

“It seems that as long as you Winchesters get your demon, the collateral damage doesn’t matter,” Tamara surmised.

“I can’t help what you believe, and I really can’t tell you what Sam does or doesn’t remember, but I do know that if you hurt me or his child, he _will_ remember killing you both.” 

 

Sam smiled as he pulled into the driveway of the home he shared with Dean. The thought of them having a place to call home still sent a thrill through him, even though they’d been here for months. More often than not, it was Sam driving Dean’s baby now because they never knew when Dean was going to have another episode with something changing within his body, and they didn’t want to chance something happening while he was driving. So Dean had stopped driving unless Sam was with him and it was making him crazy. It didn’t help that Dean was stuck in the house alone all day while Sam was out driving the Impala without him.

Today was the start of the weekend and Sam had ended his last case this morning and hadn’t received anything new, so with the holiday on Monday, he had a long weekend to spend with Dean.

He had plans for them to just laze around the house, maybe throw something on the grill, hence the trip to the grocery store for the steaks and the trimmings currently sitting on the back seat. He knew that Dean was going to be in a good mood because he’d had the chance to get out of the house and have lunch with Eva. Dean and Eva were friends; Sam could honestly say that he’d never seen that one coming.

 

Normally, he would just pick up some take out for dinner but Dean’s tastes were so …different now that Sam had learned that it was best to find out what Dean was in the mood for first, if he didn’t want to be making two food runs. Tonight, though, he’d taken a chance with the steaks.

When he reached the front door, Sam attempted to put his key in the lock but the door just swung open when he touched it. Cautiously, he entered the house, calling Dean’s name. When he received no answer, even though nothing was out of place, his gut told him that something was wrong. 

As Sam walked down the hall and out of the foyer, he stood in the middle of the den and again noticed that nothing was out of place. Everything was as it should be; no furniture was overturned and there was no blood anywhere. But there was also no Dean.

“Eva,” Sam barked into the receiver after dialing the young woman’s phone number, “did Dean go somewhere else after you guys had lunch today?”

“We didn’t have lunch,” she barked right back. “The doctor had a hunter come in today who said that his partner had been killed by another pair of hunters. I called him and left a message saying that I couldn’t make it. Sam, is he really that mad that I stood him up?”

 

“No, Eva, he’s not mad, he’s missing,” Sam informed her.

“Are you sure? Maybe he just went somewhere to get out of the house,” she suggested, but Sam could tell by her tone that she didn’t believe it any more than he did.

“No, Eva, he’s gone and I think someone took him,” Sam replied, his tone leaving no doubt that Dean was missing. “Gotta go,” he told her before ending the call. 

Sam thought about what Eva had said; maybe Dean really had just gone somewhere to get out of the house, maybe he’d just been careless and left the door ajar. Maybe he’d just wanted to get out and mingle with people like Sam did at his office all day. 

When Sam had reminded him that the two of them were often alone in hotel rooms, cut off from other people, Dean had just told him that he wasn’t alone then because he had Sam.

Before Sam started his search, he needed to be sure, so he dialed Dean’s cell and waited. When he heard the _Back in Black_ ringtone coming from near the front door, he knew that he’d been right, knew that someone had taken Dean and that he wouldn’t rest until he had him back.

Replaying Eva’s conversation in his mind, Sam wondered whether Dean had gone somewhere to get out of the house and something had happened to him. Something like his body going through one of those weird transformations. If someone had found him, they would’ve taken him to the hospital, so that was Sam’s next call. There were three hospitals in the immediate area and Sam called them all, but no Dean Smith had been bought into any of them.

Sam spied the garden spade on the coffee table as he went to sit down and decided to check the backyard to see if Dean was there. He realized that he was still holding the grocery bags and placed them on the counter before heading outside. 

His heart was beating so loudly that he could actually hear it as he ran those final steps to the backyard in search of Dean, but he wasn’t there. Dean was gone and Sam was scared shitless.

As he ran back through the house and out to the car, Sam scrolled down his contact list until he found the number he was looking for, then pressed the call button. “Garth, stop whatever you’re doing and get your ass to Lawrence, now!” he ordered as soon as the other man picked up.

Sam drove around the neighborhood checking to see if Dean had passed out anywhere, or if he had just taken a walk, but his brother was nowhere to be found. He would’ve started knocking on the neighbors’ doors, but he knew that Dean hadn’t befriended any of them because of the pregnancy.

It took Garth eight hours to get to Lawrence, and that was seven hours and fifty-nine minutes too long for Sam. As he settled in for the long wait, Sam decided to search the house for clues. When Dean had been doing his renovations, he’d included devils traps at every entrance in invisible paint, as well as sigils warding against every evil thing that they’d been able to think of, so the house was protected against everything. Everything except humans. That’s when he realized that hunters had taken Dean.

“What’s going on, Sam?” Garth asked as Sam let him into the house

“I don’t know, Garth, but I believe that hunters have taken Dean.” 

“Why, Sam?’ Garth asked, “Why, and why now? I mean, you guys have been here for months with no problems from the supernatural or from the people who hunt them. Were you guys working on a case?”

“The only time I work on something supernatural now is purely by accident and, even then, I call you to get someone on the job. The only reason I can think of for them taking him is the baby. Maybe because he’s pregnant, they think he’s a monster now.” Sam trembled at the thought because he knew all too well how ruthless hunters could be. Even to this day, he remembered the way Gordon had hunted him down. He remembered how relentless the man had been, how he hadn’t stopped until Sam finally put him down. 

“It really doesn’t make sense to me, Garth; I mean the King of Hell has kept his hands off Dean but pair of dick hunters think that they can fuck with him?” 

“Sam, I know you’re worried because this is Dean, but you need to calm down and not let your emotions get the better of you. If you go about this halfcocked, that could get Dean hurt, or worse, killed.”

“Don’t you dare tell me how to act, Garth; it’s not your family that’s missing and I…I can’t…” Sam tried to defend his actions. “Help me find him, Garth. I didn’t look for him while he was in Purgatory and it took a long time for us to get past that. I have to find him before they hurt him, before they _kill_ him, because I can’t let him die thinking that I didn’t look for him, that I didn’t tear heaven and hell apart trying to find him. He can’t die not knowing how much I love him.”

“He’s not going to die, Sam; we’re going to find him. Alive,” Garth reassured him.   
“Now we have a case to work and it’s time sensitive so let’s get started.”

Garth made his way into the den and the two men sat dawn on the sofa where Sam began to tell the other hunter everything he knew. It really wasn’t a lot. Sam knew that later on he was going to question his decision about relying on Garth, but right now, he couldn’t concentrate on that.

Sam figured that the best place to start would be with Dean’s phone, so he began to scroll through his brother’s call log to see who had called him last. This turned out to be another dead end because the last person to call him was Eva. He listened to her voicemail anyway, just in case, but the message played out exactly as she’d said it would.

He knew that Dean had taken precautions while restoring the house, but he could have missed something and Sam wasn’t about to take something like that on faith and have it come back and bite him in the ass. Case in point – Bobby; Dean had showed him all the evidence that Bobby was haunting them, but because Sam had consulted a talking board and had gotten bad results, he’d ignored it. As it had turned out, Bobby had been haunting them and Dean had been right.

He and Garth covered every inch of the house but there were no hits on the EMF, no smell of sulfur, no indication of anything supernatural, so they were back at square one, with square one being that a human had taken Dean. And that that human was a hunter. 

Despite the fact that his memory was failing and that he was forgetting people, Dean hadn’t forgotten how to hunt. In that area, the only thing slowing him down was his baby bump.

“Okay, Sam,” Garth broke into his reverie, “concentrate on what’s different. Think about what’s changed today that made someone feel comfortable enough to take Dean from his own home in broad daylight.”

“Nothing.” Sam wracked his brain trying to figure out if something had changed or if something had been different at work today, but again, he came up with squat.

“Okay,” Garth nodded. “Well, what about Dean’s day? Did anything change for him?”

“No,” Sam repeated, with a shake of head. But, almost as soon as he’d said it, he realized that something had changed and added, “He was supposed to meet Eva for lunch but Dr. Robert had an emergency and she had to help with a hunter whose partner had been killed.”

“Sam?” Garth questioned, “have either you or Dean seen any signs that pointed to there being a job in Lawrence?”

“No, not since…fuck?” How had he over looked that bit of information? Why else would a hunter be in Lawrence if there wasn’t a job? Was Dean the job? He knew that if other hunters got wind of Dean’s pregnancy, they would come gunning for him; that was one of the main reasons why they were keeping a low profile.

With an unspoken agreement, both men headed for the door to make the short trip to Missouri’s. From there, they’d find that injured hunter and see what had bought him to Lawrence.

When the duo arrived at the medium’s house, she answered the door with her usual style. “Should have known once there was trouble you’d show up sooner or later; my house has turned into grand central station. You know where the doctor is,” she told him as she stepped aside and let them enter.

When Sam entered the room and saw who was lying there, he had to refrain himself from pulling the hunter from the bed and finishing the job. It was Walt. He hadn’t seen the son of a bitch since in years, but it might as well have been yesterday. He and his partner had killed him and Dean because of their role the apocalypse; obviously, God had had other plans and had bought them back, but that didn’t change the fact that the men had shot them. He hoped that the dead hunter Eva had mentioned was Roy, because Sam couldn’t promise that he wouldn’t kill the other man on sight.

The helpless man lying in the bed was terrified and it showed on his face when all six feet four inches of Sam Winchester stood over his bed. The hunter clearly knew that he deserved whatever Sam wanted to do to him, but that didn’t mean he wanted it to happen.

“You can relax,” Sam told him. “I don’t fuck with the injured. But here’s the thing, Walt, you owe me and you sure as fuck owe Dean, so you need to tell me everything you know. Because if you don’t, I just might change my mind, and then all the work the good doctor put into saving your sorry ass would’ve been for nothing.”

“And you talk about my bedside manner,” Eva snapped at Sam as she walked into the room.

“Trust me, this is much better than he deserves after what he and his buddy did to me and Dean.” Sam looked back at the man in the bed and barked, “Start talking, Walt.”

“You know how it is, Sam; sometimes a job is too big for two people so you call in other hunters to help you,” he stopped to take a deep breath. “If it’s someone you know or have worked with before, when they call, you help no questions asked because you never know when you’re going to need a favor. So we went.” 

“So you know the people who did this to you?” 

 

“Yeah, um we got a call about a week back from this couple that we’ve worked with about three maybe four times over the past six months. So when we got this one it was no big deal. We finished up the job we were working just outside of Portland and hauled ass down here.” 

“It was a trap this time, huh” Sam stated rather than asked.

“It was and we walked right into it. The chick, she shot Roy just as he walked into the door of the motel room, and the guy shot at me but I ran, and he caught up with me and the two of them beat the holy shit outta me. I’d probably be dead too if someone hadn’t come and interrupted them. They shot him in cold blood, how could they do that?”

“Please don’t expect me to feel sorry for poor dead Roy when Dean and I woke up to eating the lead from your guns for breakfast. So just cut through the self-pitying bullshit and tell me who was it that did this to you Walt?”

“Tamara and David,” he answered.

“What is the name of the hotel, Walt?” Sam demanded.

“The Flamingo, it’s that pink joint just off the highway, you can’t miss it.” Walt told him.

Sam nodded at Walt in a manner that told the broken man that if this information was wrong, Sam was going to take it out of his ass. 

Walt was right; the pink crack hotel was easy to locate, just off the highway. Sam and Garth located the room that Tamara and David had rented, in true hunter style paid two weeks had been in advance and the room wouldn’t be touched until the two weeks were up so that if they needed to run, they’d be long gone before anyone noticed 

On the way to the room in the back of the motel, they passed several crack heads and pros looking for a date and the need for a fix made them not want to take no for an answer. Sam wouldn’t pay them for sex, but he would pay them for some answers and in a place like this, twenty dollars could get you a lot.

Garth found a girl who rented the room next to Tamara and David who gave them some of the answers they needed. Sam picked the lock to the door of the room and they pulled the girl inside to question her.

Under the dim light of the hotel room, Sam got a good look at their informant, she couldn’t be a day over sixteen, she was tall, thin, and pale with greasy dirty blonde hair and completely strung out. Her pink Hello Kitty t-shirt paid homage to an innocence lost long ago and the short blue jeans skirt did little to hide needle marks and bruises in the shape of fingers from where her customers had been rough with her. 

She was jonesing so badly for whatever her drug of choice was that she couldn’t keep still and drove Sam crazy as she bounced from foot-to-foot, as she alternated from rubbing her hands along her biceps as though she was cold and picking at one of the numerous scabs on her face. 

“What’s your name sweetheart?” Garth asked her gentler than Sam had the patience to be.

“Candi, with an ‘I’” she answered shyly.

Sam wanted to take the girl and shake her to speed this interview along, but he knew that he wasn’t going to get much information from her if he did, but surely, Garth could move faster than this. The big man was itching to tear apart this room to find the clues that would lead his to those bastards who were holding Dean captive.

“Okay, Candi with an ‘I’, what tell us about the couple that were staying here.” Garth asked as he shot Sam a glare because of his impatience.

“Sometimes when I get my stuff, I-I like to sit behind the window at the back of this room ad shoot up, and that’s when I heard them. They were talking about monsters and how this one pretty monster was going to give birth to the devils spawn, but they would take the baby and keep it safe from the two monsters no matter how good they are.”

“Where were they going to take the …monsters baby?” Garth coaxed.

“Oh, you don’t have to worry ‘bout the monster, as soon as they get Evil? Easy? Yes, evil, because they will kill Evil and the monster once the baby comes,” she announced triumphantly. “Do I get my money now?” She asked as she held out her hand.

“When you give us something we can use,” Sam snarled at her, any pretense at niceties gone. “Where are they taking the monster?”

“Her older sister Celine,” she slurred and began singing what sounded like, _My heart will go on_ , and it was so out of tune Sam expected Randy Jackson pop in and break the news that she wasn’t going to Hollywood.

As far as Sam was concerned, she gave them nothing and didn’t deserve the twenty they’d promised her, but Garth over rode his protests and paid the girl before quickly sending her on her way.

“That was a waste of our goddamned time and money,” Sam told the hunter before he even had a chance to close the flimsy door.

“Do you give up so easily on your job Sam?” Garth questioned the fuming man. “Do you just give up because the answer you’re looking for doesn’t reveal itself when you first start looking?”

“No, Garth, but…” Sam started.

“No buts Sam. I know that you and Dean are the hunting world’s superstars, but that doesn’t mean that you know everything. There could be something in that gibberish she just told us, and it could mean nothing, but we can’t just dismiss it out of hand.”

Sam knew that Garth was right but he felt helpless. He had grown complacent living his normal life, going to work and coming home to Dean he’d believed the prophesy, that Dean was going to have this baby and the pair of them wouldn’t live their lives looking for the supernatural. I guess this is what happens in a normal life, normal people don’t die from attacking monsters, they die at the hands of monster like people.

He and Garth looked at the things that Tamara and David left in the small room. All of their research was still there as if to mock Sam. It was taunting him saying we knew you’d find this room, but that doesn’t mean you’ll find Dean.

“Come here Sam, and take a look at this, It appears as though they’ve been following you guys for quite some time,” Garth surmised from looking at the pictures they found taped to the back of the closet door.

It did look that way. There were pictures from where they’d first ran into the couple all those months ago when they did the salt and burn for Monica Love. The pictures even show that the couple was in Metairie and have been following them around Lawrence for some time. There were even photos of Sam when he was in Omaha. 

The bitch had been stalking them.


	13. Chapter 13

After finding the pictures as well as the maps and other information that the kidnappers had gathered, Sam decided that it might be best that they pack up everything and take with them. It was getting late and he didn’t want to leave the impala parked outside a place like this. Pregnant or not, Dean would so kick his ass if something happened to that car.

Back at the house, Sam took the things from the motel room and hung it on the wall of his office so that both he and Garth could study it. One of the things that stood out was a map with a lot of markings in Nebraska and a couple in Kansas.

Remembering that Tamara and Isaac had lived in Lincoln, Sam reasoned that it was probably still Tamara’s base of operation, so he guessed that several of the markings were jobs that they’d worked while stalking him and Dean, but he would check just to be sure.

One by one, he marked off several towns and cities off the map as actual jobs. There was a haunting in Omaha and Nebraska City, a vengeful spirit in Beatrice. There’d been a rugaru in Concordia and in Salina, nothing. There had been no job in Salina yet the stupid motherfuckers marked it anyway. 

“Wait, Salina…Garth what did Candi with an ‘I’ say about Salina?” Sam barked at Garth.

“Oh, did you find something?” Garth asked.

“Maybe, what did she say?” he questioned again trying to tamp down his frustration at not having his question answered.

“That Tamara was visiting her sister, Celine. Do you think that she heard Salina and confused the two?” Garth probed as he caught on to Sam’s train of thought.

“I’m thinking that that’s all I have to go on for now and we need to follow the lead and see where it takes us.”

“Well the, let’s see what we can find out about Salina,” Garth muttered to himself as he opened his laptop.

Not leaving anything to chance, Sam opened his laptop and using some of the software that Frank Devereux had given him, he skip traced Tamara and David. David Beyers, the man whose wife he’d killed when he was soulless. Even though he could understand David’s need, he didn’t understand Tamara’s need for revenge. Demons killed Isaac and there was no way she could blame Sam or Dean for Isaac’s death. The problem was that, she was a hunter who lived on the edge, and living that kind of life that didn’t always mean logical choices were made. He had to find Dean now.

Sam heard Garth making calls to some of the cheaper motels in the area but no one matching the couple’s description had checked into any of them. That meant one of three things, that they paid the desk clerk to lie, they went to the seediest place in town, something similar to the Flamingo, or they’d found a house to crash. He’d hoped that it wasn’t a house because that would make them harder to find.

The phone woke them, but then they weren’t supposed to be sleep, they were supposed to be searching for Dean who’d been kidnapped the day before.

“Sam, please hurry,” Missouri, pleaded before she hung up.

It could be about Dean, did she have a vision? Something that would help him locate his lover. Sam woke Garth and they headed back to Missouri’s. It was still dark when they left the house, but when they reached their destination a few minutes later, the sun was starting to peak through the clouds giving the gingerbread-trimmed house a false image of innocence.

A dazed and shocked Missouri was on the porch waiting for them when they arrived, tugging at her sweater to keep her warm against the cool air, summer was coming, but the mornings still held onto the chill of spring. Missouri was wearing a sweater, but not her usual cockiness, something was wrong, and when he and Garth followed her inside, they caught a heavy scent of copper. Blood. To smell it like this that meant that a lot had been spilled.

Cautiously, and with guns drawn, Sam and Garth followed the scent to the room Walt was recuperating in and found that whoever had visited Missouri’s during the night ended his recuperation with a bullet through the heart. The hunter had bled out staining the bed and part of the floor red with his blood.

Slumped up against the wall next to the bed, Dr. Robert was slowly coming to from the bump he received to the back of his head. He gingerly place his hand on the floor to give himself leverage to stand up, but his hand slipped in the pool of Walt’s still warm blood, sending him back to the floor. Dr. Robert wiped his hand on the white lab coat he was wearing, leaving what looked like a psychotic child’s finger painting on the stark white coat.

Once Sam was sure that the doctor was fine, he continued to search the room before asking, “Where’s Eva?” It seemed that everyone was accounted for except Eva.

“They came in here and took her Sam; they needed her for Dean, for the baby.” Missouri told him

“They took her? Why? I don’t understand Missouri; why not take the doctor, why do they need Eva for Dean?” 

“Dr. Robert fought them and they hurt him and I guess it would have drawn too much attention to them carrying an unconscious man from my house. They’ve visited Dr. Robert over the years and they knew Eva’s skill set, knew that she could do a C-section when the time comes.”

“What if Eva makes a mistake and hurts Dean?” Sam asked, but scared that he already knew the answer.

“They gave me a piece of Dean’s clothing and made me do a reading, this last change is coming a lot sooner than it should and the baby will be alright, but he won’t be full term.” She stopped and inhaled a deep shaky breath before continuing, “They know when he’s supposed to be born and needed help delivering the baby. The thing is Sam, they don’t intend for Dean to survive this, they just want the baby.”

Sam wanted to leave right now and tear apart Salina until he found Dean but he couldn’t leave Walt’s body there for Missouri and Dr. Robert to deal with. The pair of them were used to dealing with hunters and worked from the fringe, but disposing of dead bodies and bloody mattresses, that was a hunters job and he and Garth had to work fast to get Walt in the trunk of the Impala and the bedding disposed of without neighbors becoming suspicious.

They waited until the morning rush had gone and weekend joggers had made their first pass before they were able to move the tarp wrapped body. The mattress was going to harder to move, but Garth came up with the idea of acquiring an enclosed trailer. Three hours later they were on the road with the plan to find some isolated woods between here and Salina to put Walt’s body into the trailer and burn all three and give the bastard a hunter’s funeral because despite what he’d done to him and Dean, Walt had saved a lot of civilians.

Once he was loaded into the trunk, Sam and Garth sat at Missouri’s kitchen table to check for results on their skip tracing for relatives for Tamara in Salina, but there were no results and Sam slammed his laptop shut as he uttered, “Fuck!”

“Watch your mouth boy,” she warned. “Other than the obvious, what’s wrong now?”

“We’re looking for Tamara’s sister who supposedly lives in Salina,” Garth explained, “and we can’t find any information about her, as a matter of fact everything I’ve found points to her never having left Bristol, England.”

“Maybe…” Missouri started, “no that’s just a hunch, and it’s probably wrong, never mind.”

“What is it Missouri,” Sam asked. “Because I gotta tell you, your hunches are better than most folk’s facts.”

“Well there’s an old convent there, the same folks who like to visit Atchison go there because the convent was near an old grave yard and they go there to do etchings.”

“Her older sister…” Sam and Garth said at the same time. 

Sam’s fingers flew across the keyboard as he searched for the location of the old convent abandoned in 1902, “got it, lets’ go.”

 

Dean was tired. He had worked for hours trying to free himself from the ropes that the hunters had tied him with, but with little success; it didn’t help that they’d blindfolded him so he couldn’t see what he was working with. The only thing he could figure out was that the more he tried to free himself, the tighter the ropes became until, finally, he had to give up or risk cutting off circulation to his hands.

He was not sure what Tamara and David had planned for him; the only thing he knew was that they wanted his baby. They hadn’t discussed much more than that before they’d dumped him here and headed out again.

While they were gone, there was a mystery man left to guard him. His job had been to make sure that Dean was fed and didn’t escape. That meant Dean had to spend that time alone in the room not only being humiliated by being left tied up and blindfolded, but also having to relieve himself in a bucket and suffer the smells because it wasn’t being emptied.

When Dean heard the door open, he stopped trying to free himself and deemed his attempt to get out of the ropes a failure. If he hadn’t been able to do it when he was on his own, the likelihood that he’d be able to do it with his kidnappers in the room was slim.

They hadn’t been brutal towards him, but they hadn’t exactly been nice either; that was why the gentle hands removing his blindfold came as such a shock. It took a minute for Dean’s eyes to adjust to the light, but that didn’t matter because he didn’t need to see to know who had removed the blindfold; he’d recognize that brusque voice anywhere – Eva.

“What the fuck have you done to him? Happy mommy means healthy baby,” Eva spat at the pair as she started to check Dean for injuries.

Embarrassed to be found tied up like this, not sure why she was here, Dean struggled to get away as she tried to untie his bound hands but he could barely move them. He felt even more helpless than before. 

“It’s okay, Dean,” Eva whispered. “It’s okay; Sam will find us and get us out of here.”

Dean nodded his head in agreement, but stayed silent; he was mad at himself for crying, especially in front of Eva. It seemed that ever since this pregnancy had started, he was either crying, stressed or sick; it was infuriating and more than a little embarrassing. “Why did they bring you here?”

“I’m not sure; I think they tried to take Bob but he fought them and they knocked him out. While I was trying to bring him around, they grabbed me,” she told him, omitting the fact that the duo had killed Walt.

“Shut up, you two,” Tamara demanded. “I didn’t bring her here for caring and sharing.” 

“Why is she here then? Hell, for that matter, why am I here?” Dean asked, trying to see if she’d give him any information.

 

“You want to know why you’re going to die, love?” Tamara replied, sarcasm dripping from her every word. “Or do you want to know how you’re going to die? If I didn’t know that it would hurt your magic baby, then you would already have had a Drano cocktail by now.”

“Please spare me the theatrics. I get it; you’re punishing me for something a black eyed demon did because you’re crazy. Just tell me what you’re planning for my baby?”

“Why, Dean, Baby Winchester is going to call me mum and David dad while your body is rotting away six feet under. We’ll be thousands of miles away in England, and your baby will grow up on bangers and mash and play proper football, instead of the crap game you Yanks play.”

“You seem to have that backwards,” Dean laughed. “You’ll be dad and David will be mom because, out of the two of you, you’re the one with the balls.”

“I’m also the one with the gun, so do as I say or I will shoot her and cut that little bastard out of you myself. Are we clear?” she threatened.

“Crystal,” Dean confirmed. 

“Good. Make sure that he eats and drinks as he should; I don’t want him harming my baby,” Tamara instructed Eva before she left the room.

“Please tell me that Sam is on the way?” Dean pleaded.

“I’m sorry, Dean; all I know is that he didn’t realize that you were missing until he came home from work. I can’t really tell you anymore because Bob and I were working to save the hunter that Tweedle dumb and Tweedle dee attacked.”

“ _If_ he is looking then we’ll be found,” Dean assured her. “When Sam is tracking or researching something, he’s worse than a dog with a bone. If he wants it, he will get it.”  
Dean stressed the ‘if’, because he still had issues about Sam not looking for him when he was in Purgatory. He knew Sam loved him and that he wanted this baby, , but there was a part of Dean that still doubted his importance to Sam.

“You said ‘if’ Sam was working. Are you still hung up on the fact that he didn’t look for you while you were in Purgatory?” Eva asked.

“Yahtzee,” Dean tried for bravado, but the break in his voice gave him away.

“Dean…” Eva started.

“Look, Eva, I…he found someone else and was making a life with her. It’s funny, my memory is shot to shit, but I remember that. I remember that Sam forgot about me and I fought every day to get back to him, not knowing that I didn’t have something to come home to.”

“He must have felt something Dean or else you wouldn’t be walking around with that baby Sasquatch inside of you,” she countered. “Maybe Sam thought he couldn’t do it, or maybe he just didn’t know how to find you. Perhaps it was better not to try than to fail.” 

“This thing between us was too strong for me to walk away from, but I still hope the fact that he didn’t search for me will be wiped from my memory. It hurts too much to carry that knowledge around.”

“You’re going to have to forgive him at some point, because it’s too hard for him to live with that hanging over his head when he can barely hold his own shit together.” 

“Okay,” Dean agreed.

“Okay, now that we’re done feeling our feelings, back to the business at hand; I know you’re a badass hunter, but right now that ass is pregnant and has to be careful.” Glancing at the uneaten meal from earlier, she informed him, “Not eating is hurting you not them, Dean; if you don’t keep your strength up, then you won’t be able to make it out of here on your own when Sam comes for you. For once, stop being so stubborn and let someone take care of you.”

“Unngh,” Dean grunted in answer.

“You okay?” Eva asked, concerned at the noise.

“No, not by a longshot; I hurt like hell,” Dean grunted again.

“Listen and listen carefully,” Eva whispered urgently. “Missouri did a reading for the dynamic duo in there and they know the baby is supposed to come early. They also know that there isn’t a natural way to get it out of you, so that’s what I’m here for, understand?”

Dean just nodded his head because while the pain was not as bad as some of the pain he’d experienced before, it still hurt enough to render him speechless. He bit back a groan because he remembered the humiliation of Tamara undressing him and the lewd comments she’d made, as David stood on guard with a gun. They’d taken his clothes off because they hadn’t believed that he still had a dick; it also made them realize that they had to find a way to get the baby from Dean’s body.

Even though he wasn’t sure that anyone was listening, Dean prayed. He got down on his fucking knees and prayed for Sam to hurry and rescue them, because he was in no shape to do it himself. Dean knew that things could go wrong, but he held onto the fact that he’d seen his son in the vision, alive and healthy; he just had to be strong and hold on until Sam and Garth arrived.

 

Castiel hadn’t thought that he would visit the Winchesters again before they both lost the last memories of their lives as hunters, but now he felt the distress of the souls that had worked so hard to pull the spell off. He heard their screams, but more importantly, Castiel heard the soft pleas of Dean’s prayers, and he would not let the invocations go unanswered.

He stood in a corner and watched as Dean writhed in pain; the man was undergoing the final transformation that would give him and Sam their new lives. He also noticed that the girl the hunters had kidnapped was worried, and when her prayers assaulted him, he realized why; the hunters wanted to take the baby and kill Dean. Castiel wasn’t going to let that happen, though; there was no way a pair of bitter hunters was going to take the boys’ new future away from them. 

In the blink of an eye, Castiel was on the other side of the door and, though the hunters tried to attack him, he was too fast for them. With a touch of his hand, he smote them all and left their bodies where they fell. 

He was going to check on Dean, but he sensed Sam coming and left.

 

Much to Sam’s dismay, it was late afternoon by the time he and Garth blew into the town of Salina. They were running behind because getting rid of Walt’s body had taken a hell of a lot longer than Sam had thought it would. As they’d stood there, guarding the body as it burned, Sam had gotten angrier by the minute; Walt was already dead, and they were wasting time Dean just didn’t have. But they’d both known that they couldn’t just leave the fire unattended; they’d had to make sure it was contained and that no one stumbled onto it.

They also had a huge problem; during their hasty research, the pair of them had somehow missed that there were two convents in Salina that closed in 1902, and both of them had bone yards attached. He had a plan but now he had to figure which convent would’ve been best for the hunters.

Pulling into the first parking lot he came across, Sam took out the map and studied the location of both convents. They stood about twenty miles apart; the one that was further south was much more isolated, with only the cemetery close by. 

Studying the two locations, Sam didn’t bother to ask Garth his opinion; he just drove to the more isolated one. It was the one that he would’ve chosen because there was less chance of someone accidently stumbling across them. He closed the map and began driving; it was his family so it was his choice.

He was wrong. When they arrived at ‘Our Lady of Sam You Fucked Up’, he ran back to the car and hauled ass to the first convent, hoping that he wasn’t too late.

When he arrived there, Sam didn’t know what to make of what he saw. As he and Garth entered the convent, they found the bodies of Tamara, David and Roy lying in front of a closed door. Roy?

All three of them were missing their eyes, which had been burned out, and each body had matching wounds at the mouth and ears. He knew that there was only one being who could make those marks -Castiel. Sam shook his head; he’d let himself worry later about the fact that the angel wasn’t in Purgatory like they’d thought.

“Sam, is that Roy?” Garth whispered. “I thought Walt said he was dead? Why would he lie?”

“I don’t care,” Sam answered with a shrug, before placing a finger to his lips and signaling for Garth to be quiet.

Quickly, he motioned for the gangly man to move the bodies so they could get into the room. Once the entrance was clear, they drew their guns and slowly opened the door.

Sam barely made it out of the way before Eva hit Garth over the head with what looked like a slat from the bed. The man dropped to the floor, out cold.

“Sam,” she squealed. “Oh fuck, what did I just do?”

Sam glanced at Garth, checking that the man was still breathing, before he made his way over to the other occupant in the dark room.

“Dean,” he exclaimed when he noticed his older brother’s distress. “Baby, talk to me, please.”

“Knew you’d come, Sammy,” Dean slurred. “Wouldn’t leave me this time…take me home.”

Sam tucked his gun into the back of his jeans and reached down to pick Dean up from the bed. But as he slid his arms under Dean’s knees, his brother moaned in pain.

 

“Eva,” Sam called out to the young woman who was working on bringing Garth around. “Eva,” he said again when she didn’t answer; looking over at her, Sam paled at the sight of the surgical tools on the bedside table. “What’s wrong with him? He’s not in labor, is he?”

“He can hear you just fine so stop talking about me as though I’m not in the room,” Dean complained. “Not in labor…my dick hurts.”

“Eva?” Sam looked to her for reassurance because he was not sure what to make of that statement.

“It’s another one of those changes that he’s been going through, but this is the first time he’s actually shared what’s hurting,” she told him, turning her attention away from Garth. “Tamara and David heard him complain about being in pain and assumed that he was in labor; Queen Bitch came in, gave me the scalpel and told me to get to work. She wouldn’t listen when I told her that Dean wasn’t in labor.”

Once Garth came back around and was able to walk, Eva helped him to the car. Sam, though, refused to let go of Dean until his brother was sitting safely in the Impala. This time, the trip only took an hour and a half because Dean was in so much pain that Sam broke every speed limit to get him to Dr. Robert as soon as possible. That, however, wasn’t what Dean wanted.

“This isn’t home,” Dean complained when they came to a stop in Missouri’s driveway.

“No it’s not, but the doctor’s here,” Sam explained.

“How many times have we been through this, Sam? We know what’s happening, and there’s not a damn thing the doctor can do to change it, so take me home and let me be miserable in my own bed.”

Sam was about to argue, but one look at Dean’s face told him that it would be pointless; Dean had already made up his mind. 

“Okay, we’ll go home, but Eva’s needs to go in…” Sam broke off because when he looked in the rearview mirror, he saw the woman looking down at Garth and shaking her head.

“I’ll come with you…someone needs to keep an eye on Garth,” she said as she stared at the hunter.

Sam didn’t respond; he just cranked up the car and drove to their home.

When they arrived at the house, Sam expected an argument from Dean when he insisted that he and Garth enter the house first, but he didn’t get one; Dean just let them lead the way. When it was clear that there was no one in the house, Dean and Eva were allowed to enter.

“Jeez, Sam, what is that smell?” Dean asked, making a gagging sound to keep from throwing up.

“The steaks,” Sam replied as he went to the kitchen to dispose of the offending items. When he came back into the den, Dean was already half way up the stairs.

“Dean, you should have waited and let me help you,” Sam reprimanded as he bounded up the stairs.

“I’m fine, Sam, just tired. All I wanna do is take a shower then go to sleep, and tomorrow, if I don’t forget what’s happened, I’m just going to pretend that it never took place. Eva’s making sure that Garth’s okay, but afterwards, can you show her where she can crash for the night?”

Sam was torn between helping a tired Dean into the shower and checking on Garth and Eva. Once he’d helped Dean to the top of the stairs, he went to check on Garth, knowing that his brother would be unhappy if he didn’t at least do that.

With a soft knock, Sam pushed the door open and was surprised to see Eva and Garth spooning. He so didn’t need to see that. As an afterthought, he checked that the doors before making his way upstairs to Dean. Dean, who must have taken the fastest shower known to man.

With a sigh, Sam shed his dirty clothes, took a quick shower, and slid into bed beside his lover.

The next morning, when Dean woke up, he thought for a moment that he was back at the convent, but then he rolled over and saw Sam’s face. He loved seeing Sam like this; his face relaxed in sleep with no worries. It reminded him of when Sam was a little boy and he gave away smiles free of charge.

Dean couldn’t help himself, he reached over and tucked Sam’s hair behind his ear so that his face was unobstructed. Beautiful. As he pulled his hand back, Dean noted the change in it; instead of the thick, blunt-nailed masculine hands he was used to, his hands were now long, slender and elegant. 

He knew that he should be used to the changes by now, but each time it still caused him concern. Even his voice was becoming more feminine. What if this time the change in Dean’s body caused Sam’s desire to wane. What if he no longer wanted this relationship with Dean? Would Dean be stuck like this with a Swiss cheese memory and pregnant with his brother’s baby?

Slowly so as not to wake Sam, Dean rolled off the bed and made his was the bathroom When he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror, he gasped.

Dean studied himself and realized that his features were different too, while still being oddly familiar. His lightly freckled face that had once been handsome and masculine was now softly beautiful, and most definitely that of a woman. Had his breasts gotten larger as well? He’d always appreciated a nice rack.

His lashes were longer and thicker, his nose smaller and narrower, and then there were his cheekbones. They were still very prominent, but like his jawline, they were softer and more feminine. He’d never considered himself vain, but he was pretty, and he hoped that that, along with the baby, would be enough to keep Sam by his side.

The pressure from his bladder reminded him of why he’d gone into the bathroom in the first place, so he pulled down his sleep pants and went to sit on the toilet. At the last minute, though, he remembered how that had worked for him before and, instead, stood up and reached for his dick. Dean was more than a little shocked at what he found. Or rather, what he didn’t find.

While he’d always teased Sam about his huge dick, Dean had been no slouch in that department himself. Now, though, his dick had lost girth and length and it still hurt. With trembling hands, Dean began to piss; he had to bite his lip, though, to keep from screaming at the pain. It felt like salt poured on an open wound, and before his bladder was empty, he’d broken out in a sweat.

When the new pains had started yesterday, Dean had been half convinced that he was in labor, but there had been no contractions; the only thing that had hurt was his junk. Now he knew why - he was going to lose it. Missouri had told him that he was turning into a woman, but Dean had never thought about how it would happen, and this had certainly never crossed his mind.

In his mind, even after all the scares and pain, he’d believed that one day he’d just wake up with a pussy. But, then again, when had things ever been easy for them? Sam was going to have to be told; how could they possibly be intimate without Sam noticing his tiny dick. Dean would just have to figure it out on his own and getting back into bed with Sam, and his tempting body, really wouldn’t help with that.

It took four days for Sam to call him out on his behavior. Who’d he been trying to kid anyway? Just like his little brother couldn’t hide anything from him, Dean couldn’t hide anything from Sam. But how do you tell your lover that your dick has shrunk and now has a foreskin?

“Dean, what’s going on?” Sam asked after four days of Dean not letting his brother touch him. Dean had been lured from sleep by kisses and roaming hands, but before those hands could reach their goal, Dean jumped out of bed.

“What-what do you mean?” Dean stuttered, trying to hold off the inevitable.  
“Dean, what is it?” Sam softly asked. “You look like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar, so don’t pretend that there’s nothing going on. Come on, just tell me, please.”

Dean couldn’t form the words, so he just took a deep breath and pulled his sleep pants down. When there was no reaction from Sam, Dean remembered that even before it had started shrinking, his dick had been hidden by his pregnant belly.

Slowly he walked towards Sam, took one of his brother’s large hands and placed it on his crotch. He watched as realization dawned in his lover’s eyes.

“Oh, shit, Dean, I… this is really happening, isn’t it?” Sam asked, not sounding the least bit disgusted like Dean had thought he was going to.

“The distended belly didn’t clue you in?” Dean shyly asked, relieved that Sam wasn’t disgusted. “It… this doesn’t bother you?” 

“Dean, how many times do I have to tell you? It’s not the package that I love, it’s you?” Sam reiterated. “Will you let me have a closer look?” 

“Sam, it hurts to piss; I don’t think I can handle you touching me right now,” Dean told his brother as he took a step back.

“No, no I just want to look and see what’s happening. I know that you don’t want Dr. Robert to do that, do you?” Sam teased.

The thought of that man seeing this new change had Dean immediately stepping out of the boxers and lying on the bed with his legs spread. 

Sam couldn’t believe what he was seeing, couldn’t believe that this was really happening; for some reason, this was what made it real for him. As he examined Dean’s genitals, Sam became increasingly convinced that Dean’s body was going through the final changes of the spell. There would be no C-section because Dean was growing a vagina.

“S-Sam?” Dean stuttered, suddenly feeling nervous again because his brother hadn’t said anything.

“This is it, Dean; we’re on the final stretch,” Sam explained. “Missouri said that it would happen soon and it looks like she was right.”

“So my dick is turning into a pussy?” 

“That’s a really crass way of putting it, but yeah. Just think about it, having one will make it easier to get the baby out of you,” Sam said with a smile.

“I’m not sure if I should be happy or not because I don’t know which pain would be worse,” Dean told him. 

“Did you sign on for any of it, Dean?” Sam laughed. “I know your memory’s gone, but, trust me, you didn’t.”

“Sam? Do you…do you even like girls?” Dean asked his brother, all traces of humor gone from his voice.

“Amelia was a girl,” Sam said by way of an answer. “Yours was the only dick I ever craved.”

“Who’s Amelia?” Dean asked.

For the first time since Dean’s transformation had begun, Sam was actually grateful for the older man’s memory loss, because if Dean couldn’t remember Amelia, then he couldn’t remember that Sam didn’t look for him while he was in Purgatory. And Sam was more than okay with that.

 

Sam loved his job, but on days like this, he longed to be in the Impala with Dean, looking for their next job. The case he was working on involved a fifteen-year-old girl who was giving him more hell than anything supernatural ever had. Thank God, Garth had stuck around to help out because the man seemed to have a way with younger people. Mr. Fizzles hadn’t helped much in this situation, but he had managed to break the ice a little.

Sam was deep in his research when his cell phone rang; reaching over for it, he was surprised to see Missouri’s name on the caller ID.

“Can’t you feel that, Sam?” she asked in lieu of an actual greeting.

“Feel what, Missouri?” he asked, because she sometimes forgot that Sam no longer had his psychic abilities.

“The baby, it’s coming; they told me it’s coming. Go to Dean, now, Sam,” she demanded and Sam knew not to question her.

Sam popped into his boss’ office to give him the files he’d been working on and to tell the man that he had to leave. Then he was gone. He was worried about what he’d find when he got home because Dean still didn’t have a vaginal opening.

If Dean had to have a cesarean, then they’d need to drive to the sterile operating room that they’d set up.

“Dean,” he called as soon as he entered the house. When he received no answer, Sam panicked a little, remembering the last time Dean failed to answer his call. Soon, he was bursting through the door into the bedroom, only to find Dean asleep in their bed.

“Sam?” asked a sleepy Dean. “What’re you doing here so early?”

Sam was about to tell his brother that he was just being an idiot when he noticed how soft and pretty Dean looked stretched out on the bed. He was seriously thinking about joining the other man until he saw the blood; the sheet covering Dean had blood spreading out across it like something out of the Rorschach test.

“Are you hurting, Dean?” Sam asked, trying to stay calm.

“No, I feel good. Would feel even better if I could go back to sleep,” Dean said as he rolled over to do just that.

Sam could tell that his brother was not in pain, but he needed to know the source of that blood. Walking into the bathroom, he found a washcloth and towel. After wetting the washcloth with warm water, he went back to Dean and pulled the covers back, glad to see that his brother was only wearing a t-shirt. Just as Sam was about to take off Dean’s underwear, he realized that the man was wearing boy-shorts instead of boxers. 

“You know, if you wanted some, all you had to do was ask,” an amused voice told him. 

Even though Sam was just trying to locate the source of the bleeding, he blushed at Dean’s comment because those boy shorts were really sexy, “You’re bleeding, Dean,” he said, trying to hide his embarrassment.

“Yuck! And Eva just gave me these,” Dean said in reference to the panties. “said that I should wear them to get used to being a girl.”

Sam took the warm cloth and tenderly cleaned Dean up, sucking in a shocked breath at what he found. It was definitely a pussy; his…no, _her_ clit was hooded and hiding from him, and it was pretty and pink and covered in reddish blonde hair. God, he wanted a taste.

“Um, Dean?” Sam started, trying to figure out the best way to tell his brother about this, but he cut off when Dean started coughing. Sam ran to the bathroom to get him a glass of water.

“Thank you, Sam,” Dean said, giving Sam a second surprise -Dean’s once low baritone voice was now soft, feminine and sexy as hell.

“You okay?” Sam asked as he leaned in.

“’M fine, I just got something caught in my throat? 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” 

“Your voice, it’s changed,” Sam told him, his own voice turning husky. 

“It sounds the same to me, but I see it’s got you all hot and bothered,” Dean smiled and ran his fingers through Sam’s hair. “Too bad I don’t feel like taking you up on the offer for once.”

“Can I just hold you?” 

“Yeah, okay.” Dean yawned as Sam tucked him into his larger body. “Hey, you never told me what you’re doing home this early.” 

“Missouri told me I needed to get here; I think that we’re going to be a mommy and daddy soon.” 

 

_“This is Lisa Danforth with KSHB TV, channel 41. Today, a group of artists visiting Salina made a grisly discovery. Inside the chambers of a local convent, the bodies of three people were found brutally murdered. Authorities have not yet identified the victims or confirmed the cause of death, but that information should be with us in the next few days. This is Lisa Danforth reporting.”_

 

“Why are you listening to such depressing news on our son’s birthday, Deanna?” Sam Winchester asked his wife as he stepped into the hospital room, bearing a bouquet of her favorite flowers. 

“Not really listening,” she told him as she smoothed down her baby’s hair; the little boy might only have been a few hours old but he was already the center of her world.

After leaning down to drop a kiss on her plump lips, Sam swiped the remote control and turned the channel over to the Rangers’ game.

As little John Winchester had made his way into the world, everyone that helped bring about his existence had been there. 

Now, as Deanna held her newborn son in her arms, Mary and John looked down on their children and grandchild, holding hands, while Bobby and Rufus toasted the boy with a couple of glasses of Johnnie Walker Blue. Ellen smiled and Jo thought about what might have been, but looking down at the pair now, she knew that she and Dean would never have worked.

Castiel smiled as he watched the happy couple, Deanna and Sam Winchester, celebrating the birth of their son, John. Soon there would be visits from their longtime friends, Garth and Eva Fitzgerald, and their new nanny, Missouri Mosley.

As always when the Desire Spell was invoked, all traces of it had been removed from the earth. The books on it had simply disappeared, not that anyone noticed; Attorney Samuel Winchester and his wife, Deanna, had no need for the knowledge, after all.

“Gotta say, not gonna miss those two,” Crowley smirked, suddenly appearing next to Castiel.

“You’ll miss them; you find them to amusing not to, but you will breathe easier knowing that they’re no longer at risk of hunting you,” Castiel corrected.

“My eyes might not be yellow, but if I wanted them around, I could pull them right back in,” Crowley bragged.

Castiel thought about Crowley’s words and realized that they were true; Crowley was the only demon who could ever go near the boys now. As his hand touched Crowley’s forehead, Castiel noted that the demon didn’t put up much of a fight as he was destroyed.

Sometimes, it really does pay to have the element of surprise.


End file.
